【Saga Dorada I】: Golden Frost
by Sisters Of The Heart
Summary: La monotonía de Degel fue interrumpida, quien debido a unas cartas de una conocida hace su día a día mejor, sin embargo, no espero que de un momento a otro las cosas cambiaran, y no para mejor. Ahora el Santo de Acuario debe ir a Francia a rescatar a aquella joven, pero luego de eso ¿conseguiría vivir en paz, especialmente con la Guerra Santa aproximándose? [DegelxFluorite]
1. Lettres

**¡Buenas Minna-san! ¡****Aquí**** estamos de vuelta pero esta vez con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho! ¡Si tienen alguna duda sobre algo no duden en informarnos sobre ello! **

**Ahora una breve info de este fanfic: "..." esto entre comillas es dialogo, mayormente lo uso porque estoy ya acostumbrada a escribir en ingles, y debido a eso se me ha pegado la maña... bueno, ****sabrán**** cuando mi mejor amiga escriba por la diferencia entre ".." y **—...— **este pues ella usa guion largo c: Ademas que dejaremos una firma correspondiente de cada una al finalizar cada capitulo.**

**Okami Akai: Y aquí comienza lo bueno 7u7)r**

**Les sugiero que los que no lo han hecho se lean los Gaiden de Lost Canvas de lo contrario no entenderán del todo las historias.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Saga Dorada I: ****Golden Frost**

**Capítulo I**

**_"Lettres"_**

_**Siglo XVIII**_

**Grecia, Athena – Santuario**

**Abril, 22 de 1742**

'_Estimado Degel-sama _

_Si alguna vez me quejé y pensé que aprender Ingles era difícil, pues definitivamente aún no había tratado mi mano con el hilo y la aguja… ¡nunca he hecho algo tan complicado como intentar bordar un patrón de flores en un pañuelo de seda!_

_Madame Flaille se le ha metido en la cabeza que debo de aprender todas las normas de una señorita de alcurnia, para que en un futuro cuando cumpla los dieciséis pueda tener mi debut en la alta sociedad Francesa… como si eso fuera a pasar, sinceramente yo aun tengo mi vista fija en volverme una escritora famosa y seguir los pasos de mi Pere, y aunque pudo ver como las clases de idiomas como Ingles, y si, Griego, he suplicado a Madame Flaille que lo agregue junto al Latín (aunque tantos idiomas me hacen querer arrancarme el cabello mechón por mechón) serian beneficiosos para mi a la larga… aun no se en que me va a servir aprender a bordar flores y ese tipo de cosas._

_Aunque supongo que tiene su utilidad por si me rompo las faldas en algún momento inoportuno, usted sabe lo torpe que soy la verdad con las clases de etiqueta (otro de mis dolores de cabeza me temo) no ha mejorado para nada mi coordinación, solo ha hecho enfurecer al instructor cada vez que tenemos clases, y pues, siempre termino tropezando con algo o rompiendo algo o… bueno creo que usted puede hacerse a la idea._

_Basta decir con que soy un fracaso en otra cosa que no sea escribir, y quizás los idiomas, le estoy tomando algo de gusto a esa parte del aprendizaje, si le digo la verdad, aunque eso no quita que sea algo estresante cuando todo se me acumula y son muy pocos los días libres que tengo para mi misma. Todavía suspiro por aquellos días en que Pere y yo íbamos a caminar al campo y recogíamos flores mientras me contaba una nueva idea para un libro que pensaba escribir… la vida era mas dura en aquel entonces, pero aun así era feliz._

_No es que no sea así en estos momentos, pero es más como una felicidad bastante diferente, y con lo que aun me tengo que habituar incluso si ya han pasado seis meses desde que sucedió aquello con Madame Garnet… _

_Disculpe si divago un poco, pero es que necesitaba contarle a alguien más sobre mis caóticos pensamientos, y si, también quejarme un poco para variar… ya que como bien me va repitiendo Madame Flaille estos días, suspirar, quejarse, y gruñir a cada instante por algo que no me gusta no es de señoritas educadas… cada vez que me dice que me siente mas recta, o que no camine "como un caballo desgarbado a medio galope" me dan ganas de estampar mi cabeza contra la superficie plana mas cercana…_

_Tal vez decida que ser una señorita no es lo mío y trato mejor de convertirme en pirata… pero entonces no tendría tiempo para leer las novelas tan fascinantes que he descubierto en la gran biblioteca de esta mansión, ni tendría tiempo de escribir las mías propias huyendo de la policía y el ejercito Frances… aunque pensándolo bien eso suena estupendo para una historia, creo que lo revisare en un futuro cuando mis dedos decidan dejar de sangrar por tantos pinchazos que me he dado con la desgraciada aguja del mal… la verdad no se ni como conseguí escribir esto sin manchar la hoja de color carmesí…_

_De nuevo, mil disculpas por esta carta tan estrafalaria, y por favor, no se sienta en la obligación de responderla, aunque hasta ahora haya sido muy amable en corresponder cartas conmigo, cosa que le agradezco de todo corazón…_

_Una vez mas espero que este todo bien en el Santuario, y le deseo mucha salud a usted y a sus compañeros._

_Cándidamente se despide, Fluorite'_

Degel dejo la carta cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio de su despacho en el Templo de Acuario, sintiendo sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa divertida. Sus ojos azules, escanearon la página una vez más, y esa vez no pudo evitar soltar una risa ahogada ante las cosas que la jovencita francesa había escrito. Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que algo lo divirtiera de esa manera tan ligera. Y aunque simpatizaba con su problema, la verdad era que esa carta llena de tonterías le había hecho el día más agradable.

No le molestaba que le escribiera, y a pesar que la primera carta que recibió de ella hacía dos meses después de volver de Francia luego de la prueba que su maestro Krest y Madame Garnet le habían puesto, le había sorprendido, y no vio motivo alguno por el cual no responder a aquella cándida e inocente carta. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, también era agradable tener correspondencia con alguien fuera del Santuario y que no estuviera involucrado con los quehaceres de este.

Con una sonrisa divertida tomo papel, una pluma, y tintero y comezón a redactar una respuesta, viendo que ya había terminado sus deberes del día y tenia tiempo de sobra para ello.

**'**

**'**

**Grecia, Athenas - Santuario**

**Junio, 14 de 1742**

'_Estimadísimo, Degel-sama_

_Le cuento con mucha honra que hoy he sido capaz de bordar sin pincharme el dedo a morir, claro que mis logros serian aun mas satisfactorios si el acabado hubiera sido adecuado, así mismo como esta Madame Flaille lo ha declarado una afronta a la sociedad francesa y peligro de la moda… lo que fuera que quiere decir eso, el punto es que esta menos que contenta aunque si vio algo de avance con que la seda del pañuelo no estuviera veteada de carmesí, así que supongo que algo es algo._

_¡Y de tanto pincharme los dedos he desarrollado una insensibilidad asombrosa!_

_Gracias a los Dioses, puedo decirle que mis estudios en el área de idiomas han ido mucho mejor que en el de manualidades, Ingles ya no lo encuentro una tortura visceral, y en cuento al Griego y el Latin… bueno es seguro decir que estoy avanzando adecuadamente para mi edad, o eso fue lo que mi profesor dijo a Madame Flaille, espero que mi rendimiento surja efecto y si algún día nos volvemos a ver, ¡podamos mantener una fluida conversación en Griego!_

_Desafortunadamente mis clases con etiqueta y danzas no han mejorado para nada, sigo tropezándome al hacer un vals, y con cualquier otro tipo de baile de salón que mi profesor intenta hacer que aprenda… soy un desastre y un caso perdido, pero Madame Flaille y Monsieur Lenaur se niega a aceptar la derrota e insisten en que siga intentándolo, y yo solo me pregunto si mis dedos y tobillos resistirán a la tortura de los zapatos con tacón y los puntapiés despiadados que me dan cada vez que hago un paso en falso._

_Compadezco a las otras jóvenes que tienen que aprender esto._

_Pero ahora basta de hablar de mis pobres logros, he sido muy mala compañera de escritura a distancia, dígame, ¿Como se encuentra usted? ¿Ha pasado algo significativo por las lejanas tierras de Grecia? ¿Ha ido a algún lugar interesante últimamente? ¿Y, no habrá encontrado otra persona como Madame Garnet, o sí? _

_Sinceramente espero que no, y que todo marche bien por allá, pero igual les deseo éxito y bienestar en sus labores a usted y a sus otros compañeros._

_Cándidamente se despide, Fluorite'_

"¿Que estas leyendo? ¿Otro de los manuscritos del Pope?" pregunto Kardia, un joven hombre de largos y alborotados cabellos azul oscuros, piel pálida y ojos azul-rojizo. Su pose relajada sobre la silla frente a su escritorio denotaba aburrimiento, pero fueron sus pies puestos sobre algunos libros y manuscritos en dicho lugar lo que irrito al acuariano.

"No, no es un manuscrito. Y haz el favor de quitar tus pies de mi escritorio" su voz seria y desaprobadora fue mas un aviso de lo irritado que estaba por su comportamiento, y si el aire se volvió un poco mas frio de lo normal pues el escorpiano no lo menciono.

"Eres tan estirado que algunas veces me pregunto como haces para no agrietarte" Kardia bufo antes de bajar los pies del escritorio de malagana, pero que no se diga que él es estúpido, sabía que botones pulsar, o en este caso, que botones no pulsar con el Santo de Acuario.

"Practica" fue su sucinta respuesta, que hubiera desconcertado a otros pero que para el otro muchacho se tradujo como la muestra de humor del acuariano. "¿Ahora querías algo o solo estas aquí para hostigarme?" inquirió Degel, volviendo su atención a la letra de la jovencita en sus manos para releerla una vez más, ocultando con eficiencia la diversión que le producía su compañero.

Después de todo no tenia ningunas ganas de someterse a las bromas de mal gusto del Santo Dorado de Escorpio, que bien era sabido no perdía una oportunidad de fastidiar a sus otros once compañeros dorados si estaba de cierto humor.

"Nah, solo pase a saludar supongo…" murmuro bostezando un poco antes de sacar una carta de sus propios ropajes. Habiendo dejado la armadura de Escorpio en su templo, andaba con el traje de entrenamiento típico.

"Espero que eso no sea una de mis cartas" Degel entorno los ojos hacia su amigo, sabiendo de la tendencia de Kardia de tomar las cosas sin pedir permiso. Ya había tenido varios incidentes con ello y algunos manuscritos, y no le apetecía repetir la experiencia tan pronto.

"No, para que te enteres no eres el único que recibe correspondencia por estos lugares" Kardia rodo los ojos, arrebujándose mas en la silla y estirando sus largas piernas hasta posarlas sobre la silla conjunta, ignorando la mirada fulminante del acuariano. Eso hasta que su mirada capto el remitente de la carta en sus manos y una sonrisa amplia ilumino su rostro. "Pensándolo bien mejor me voy a ver a Sasha, a ella le interesara esta carta en particular… o mas bien la persona que la escribió"

"Kardia, no fastidies a Athena-sama a menos que quieras otro sermón de su ilustrísima, y yo pensaría que con uno cada dos semanas seria suficiente para ti" dijo el joven de largos cabellos verdes y ojos azules claros declaro con un suspiro sufrido, frotando sus ojos con los dedos bajo sus lentes.

"Bah, el Pope necesita relajarse un poco más, estoy seguro de que Manigoldo concuerda conmigo en esto… y te aseguro de que Sasha se alegrara por esto" al decir eso ultimo el joven de cabellos azul oscuro meneo la carta con una sonrisa cómplice que solo causo que su compañero acuariano dejara salir un suspiro sufrido. "Vive un poco, Degel, y no permanezcas tanto tiempo con tus preciados libros o terminaras convirtiéndote en uno" comento Kardia rodando los ojos mientras se encaminaba a la salida con un destino particular en mente.

"Eso es virtualmente imposible para que lo sepas" Degel le dijo a la espalda que se alejaba, antes de quitar a Kardia y su extraño comportamiento de su mente y volver su atención a la carta en sus manos. "Al menos tu intentas seguir las normas, Fluorite" murmuro por lo bajo antes de tomar nuevamente papel, tinta y pluma para redactar una respuesta.

'

'

**Grecia, Athena - Santuario**

**Octubre, 2 de 1742**

'_Estimado Degel-sama_

_Me alegra saber que todo por su hogar esta bien y sin problemas, aunque a su amigo le guste causar problemas, ciertamente suena más divertido que sentarse todo un día en el solar a bordar y pintar tazas y cuadros que nunca verán la luz de un museo o siquiera serán vendidas como obras de gran importancia… es tan aburrido, le juro que voy a desfallecer del tedio de esas sesiones, pero según Madame Flaille es lo que una joven dama con futuro prospecto debe hacer… cada día me resulta mas irritante que el anterior._

_He llegado a la conclusión de que o soy muy alborotada para ser una señorita de sociedad o simplemente tienen que bajar los estándares de comportamiento para las otras jovencitas porque nunca he sentido dolores musculares por solo estar sentada en una posición por horas y horas… no estoy segura de que debiera mencionar algo que se consideraría "poco apropiado" como lo es hablar a un hombre no emparentado con una de las dolencias de mi cuerpo, pero la verdad es que no encuentro nada sobre lo que alarmarme, y así pues he ignorado esa regla particular por tratarse de usted, y pues porque si no es a usted a la única persona que le cuento lo que realmente me pasa por la mente sin censura pues creo que me volveré completamente loca._

_Si el comentario anterior le ha causado alguna ofensa me disculpo, pero a estas alturas creo que si algo de lo que yo le haya escrito hasta ahora le ha ofendido o es inapropiado pues la verdad creo que ya es algo tarde para pedir disculpa y hacer como que no sucedió… ya debe estar más que escandalizado con mis francas palabras, estoy segura. _

_Espero no haber ofendido su sensibilidad con mi franqueza, como muchas veces me dice Madame Flaille que hago con ella… si es así, le pido mil disculpas._

_De todas formas, aquí le envió una pequeña muestra de mis pobres habilidades con un pañuelo que borde hace unos días, espero que le sirva de algo, porque yo ciertamente no sé qué hacer con el, ya que junto con las clases y demás Madame Flaille me ha mandado a hacer un montón de ropa adecuada según ella para una jovencita en crecimiento… y sinceramente no se para que voy a necesitar veinte pañuelos de seda y quince pares de guantes, ¿con dos pares no es suficiente, me pregunto? _

_Es demasiada opulencia si me pregunta usted, pero soy una chica sencilla de campo con gustos y necesidades sencillas, como bastante me recuerda Jean Luc, el Mayordomo de Madame Flaille, así que es bastante difícil para mi entender y aceptar tanto gasto y opulencia si no es absolutamente necesario… nada más con decirle que con todo lo que se ha gastado en mi nuevo ajuar, ¡Pere y yo hubiéramos podido comprar comida para seis meses!_

_¿Toda la gente rica vive de esta manera? Y ni contarle que Madame Flaille me ha dado una mensualidad que casi hace que me desmaye al ver los números… según ella, es para comprar algunos caprichos aquí y allá que toda jovencita necesita, yo en cambio pienso usarlo solo para comprar algún libro interesante y lo demás lo guardare prudentemente para emergencias… si algo me enseño la manera en que Pere y yo vivíamos antes es a ahorrar hasta el último centavo y a apreciar lo que teníamos…_

_En fin, espero que su próxima misión le vaya bien ¡y me cuente todo sobre el lugar al cual visite!_

_Le deseo mucha salud a usted y a sus compañeros, y espero que su amigo Kardia no se meta en mas problemas con su superior de los que pueda manejar por su propio bien…_

_Cándidamente se despide, Fluorite'_

Degel sintió no por primera vez al leer cada carta sus labios formar una ligera sonrisa, con cada ocurrencia del día a día de la jovencita francesa siempre le sacaba una sonrisa y de vez en cuando una risa ahogada cuando comentaba de un suceso particularmente gracioso que le sucediera ya fuera a ella o a cualquiera de los sirvientes de la mansión, incluso a su propia tutora. Llego hasta el punto en que el esperaba las cartas con algo de anticipación, porque mayormente rompía con la monotonía del día a día y le daba algo en lo que pensar que no fuera en la futura Guerra Santa que poco a poco se aproximaba lentamente, y de lo que seguramente acontecería una vez iniciada.

Con un suspiro cansado, alejo los mórbidos pensamientos de su mente y bajo la vista a la carta y junto a ella, el sobre en el que fue enviado el cual portaba un ligero bulto; con curiosidad lo tomo y dentro espió un pedazo de tela de seda blanca, con cuidado lo tomo y extendió sobre la superficie de su escritorio y lo observo detenidamente.

En la esquina superior derecha estaba bordado con hilos dorados de la mas fina cualidad el símbolo de Acuario, y en la esquina inferior izquierda estaba escrito con los mismos hilos antes usados su nombre, '_Degel de Acuario'_. Con delicadeza toco cada bordado, notando de inmediato que no eran puntadas perfectas, de hecho, estaban algo torcidas, y ni de cerca era algo que se comprara en una tienda a buen precio.

Una vez mas sus labios esbozaron una sonrisilla, no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de la chiquilla. Al tomarlo de nuevo en sus manos noto un papelito bajo el pañuelo, lo tomo curioso y al leerlo no puedo evitar sentir una calidez dentro.

Allí escrito en su indiscutible letra estaban las siguientes palabras…

'_No recuerdo si alguna vez se lo dije, pero por salvarme aquella vez y también por sus cálidas palabras aquel día… muchas gracias, Degel-sama._

_Fluorite'_

Su mirada azulada volvió de nuevo al pañuelo sujeto en su mano, su dedo pulgar acaricio una vez mas la tela y mas importante el bordado imperfecto en la esquina donde su nombre se encontraba, antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo, y tomar papel, pluma y tinta.

'

'

**Grecia, Athenas – Santuario**

**Mayo, 28 de 1743**

"Aquí esta el informe de la misión, Pope-sama, Athena-sama" Degel le entrego el papiro al hombre de larga cabellera plateada con ropajes negros y casco dorado, el cual se encontraba parado junto al trono de piedra y marfil donde la jovencita de cabellos lila y ojos verde jade se encontraba sentada.

"¿Estuvo bien tu viaje, Degel-san?" la voz cantarina y dulce de la jovencita pregunto, sus grandes ojos llenos de amabilidad y una sabiduría mas vieja que el tiempo mismo le devolvieron la mirada.

"Si, Athena-sama, nada fuera de lo usual. Ambas localidades estaban libres de Espectros" el joven hombre de larga cabellera verde respondió con debido respeto, aun inclinado sobre su rodilla izquierda frente a ellos.

"Estoy segura de con esta larga misión de dos meses que realizaste, estarás muy cansado. Así que ya puedes retirarte a tu templo" El Pope asintió hacia el joven, dándole verbal y tácito permiso para marcharse y descansar.

Con un ultimo asentimiento hacia las dos figuras de poder, Degel se levantó y después de dar tres pasos hacia tras aun dándoles el frente, se giró y salió con paso tranquilo, pero algo cansado hacia su templo, dando gracias silenciosamente de que su templo no estuviera muy lejos del templo de su ilustrísima.

Sus pasos esperadamente lo llevaron a la doceava casa, Piscis, y como era de esperar Albafika lo estaba esperando en la entrada trasera pacientemente. De largos cabellos celestes, piel pálida y ojos azul cobalto, Albafika era sin duda un hombre muy particular, llamado por otros una persona muy bella y hermosa, algo que usualmente enfurecía al pisciano; él en lo personal era alguien callado y solitario mas que todo debido al veneno en su sangre que le impedía relacionarse con otros por temor a matarlos con solo un toque.

Aunque los Santos Dorados lo conocían mejor que nadie, y sabían que tenia un alma bondadosa y era realmente amable, a su propia manera, y de entre todos los demás solo él podía entender un poco su soledad, siendo alguien privado el mismo y en lo general se llevaban muy bien. Degel era el único aparte de Regulus, que sabían que el peliceleste iba mensualmente a pedir libros de la biblioteca que habitaba el Templo de Acuario al igual que el joven león.

"Degel" Albafika asintió al otro Santo, manteniendo una distancia prudente de su compañero.

"Albafika" Degel asintió de vuelta al otro joven hombre quien era un año mayor que él y Kardia, deteniéndose un momento por cortesía. "¿Ha estado todo en calma en el Santuario?" pregunto pasando una mano por sus largos cabellos verdes, sintiendo la brisa nocturna mecerlos ligeramente junto con su capa.

"Kardia ha estado… aburrido" el de ojos cobalto dijo lentamente, sus labios apretados en una firme línea blanca, indicando que el escorpión había estado fastidiando a los otros Santos en la ausencia del acuariano.

"Ah… por supuesto" el suspiro de pesar que escapo sus labios fue bien audible en el silencio de la noche. Con cansancio masajeo el puente de su nariz ya sintiendo la migraña comenzar detrás de sus ojos. "Se que me arrepentiré de preguntar, pero… ¿Que tan malo es?"

"Manigoldo y Kardia decidieron que seria una buena idea tener un concurso de bebidas alcohólicas" la voz de Albafika se tornó desaprobadora en un instante, sus ojos cobalto fijos en los azules claro de su compañero, antes de agregar. "Eso en sí mismo es ya de por si malo, sin embargo, ellos decidieron hacerlo en Rodorio"

"Por Athena" Degel resistió la tentación de gruñir agravado ahora masajeando sus sienes. "Imagino que a su ilustrísima no le habrá caído en gracia sus niñerías"

"No, no estaba nada contento… les ha asignado tres meses de asistencia publica por los daños concurridos a algunos negocios en el pueblo, deberán no solo repararlos sino también hacer servicio comunitario en Rodorio" asintió el hombre de cabellos azul celeste, apoyándose contra una de las columnas y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Se lo tienen bien merecido" fue todo lo que dijo antes de que algo a su izquierda llamara la atención, girando se encontró con que en un mesón estaban cinco libros de varios tamaños y dos cartas inmaculadas. Alzando las cejas algo sorprendido, se giro hacia su amigo solitario, formulándole una pregunta silenciosa que este obviamente capto.

"Pensaba devolvértelos, y tomar otros prestados si está bien contigo" señalo hacia el mesón de mármol y piedra, al ver al peliverde asentir, agrego. "Las dos cartas sin embargo te pertenecen, normalmente el correo de cada Santo Dorado es dejado en su correspondiente Templo incluso si el ocupante no está, pero al parecer el aprendiz que las entrego las trajo aquí por error"

"Gracias por retenerlas, Albafika" murmuro algo distraído, ya sintiendo la fatiga de los constantes viajes.

"No hay porque, y si estas de acuerdo mañana bajare a buscar otros libros de la biblioteca, ya que aún me queda uno más por leer del lote de la otra vez" agrego asintiendo de nuevo hacia los libros antes, de girarse e internarse en su templo con calma. "Las escaleras que descienden están despejadas por ahora, pero una vez que pases el camino de Demon Rose se activara… buenas noches" y con eso ultimo el joven hombre se marchó por completo.

Degel tomo los cinco libros bajo su brazo izquierdo y las dos cartas con su mano derecha y se marcho a su Templo con paso pausado, disfrutando del refrescante viento nocturno y mentalmente debatiéndose entre irse a la cama después de asearse o ir a regañar a Kardia a su Templo, suponiendo que el escorpión estuviera allí claro. Pero su cansancio gano y una vez dentro de su morada, deposito los libros en una de las cuantas mesas que se hallaban en la gran biblioteca de Acuario antes de separarlos por genero y alfabeto y colocarlos en sus puestos correspondientes.

Una vez terminado, se dirigió a sus aposentos privados y tomo un baño que ayudo a relajar sus tensos músculos y casi hizo que acabara durmiéndose en el sitio. Una vez vestido con los pantalones y camisón que usaba para dormir, se giro para ir a su gran cama cuando recordó las dos cartas misteriosas y las tomo de la cómoda a su izquierda antes de encender otra vela y tomar los lentes que en antaño la jovencita francesa le había otorgado cuando desarrollo su problema de vista.

Sonrió al ver que se trataban de la correspondencia de Fluorite, la joven francesa que en todo el tiempo que habían intercambiado cartas se había vuelto su amiga y algunas veces confidente cuando estaba muy irritado con las manías de Kardia y necesitaba despejar su mente. Aunque era raro que hubiera dos cartas con tan poco tiempo de separación entre una y otra, lo cual lo alarmo un poco; ya que en el año y medio que llevaban de correspondencia últimamente las cartas se habían espaciado a una cada tres meses mas o menos debido a que la joven estaba algo atareada con sus lecciones y a que ella había empezado a escribir finalmente el seguimiento de la novela de su difunto padre, algo a lo que había estado dándole vueltas por un largo tiempo.

Y debido a eso, su tiempo estaba mas ocupado que antes y sus cartas se redujeron de una al mes a una cada tres meses; sin embargo, aunque su número se redujo, su contenido aumento de una pagina y media a cuatro o seis páginas en una sola carta. Incluso una vez llego a ser diez paginas debido a unas preguntas sobre su dominio de hielo y lo que era el cosmos y como se manifestaba, algo que aparentemente ella estaba planeando usar en la novela que escribiría y buscaba información… y que mejor que pedírsela a su amigo, el cual dominaba el tema a la perfección.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, abrió el primer sobre, el cual tenía la fecha más antigua.

'_Querido Degel-sama_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por el obsequio que me envió! Nunca había visto algo tan bonito ni original, ¡es precioso! Le aseguro que lo guardare celosamente y lo mantendré junto a mi siempre… de hecho creo que de ahora en adelante… ¡lo convertiré en mi amuleto de la suerte!_

_¿Me pregunto de que está hecha la piedra del centro, sin embargo? Estoy segura de que el resto está hecho de un vidrio muy bien labrado pero la piedra preciosa en el centro de este no parece vidrio… ¿o sí? En todo caso es muy bonito, como ya dije, pero la verdad la curiosidad me carcome… ¿me lo dirá algún día Degel-sama? ¡Espero que sí, este misterio no puede quedar sin resolver!_

_En fin, de nuevo muchísimas gracias por el presente, ahora a los acontecimientos que han sucedido en estos tres meses…_

_Madame Flaille al parecer se ha rendido con mi incapacidad de aprender a bailar adecuadamente sin tropezar al menos tres veces en la misma pieza, el instructor, sin embargo, aun no ha querido reconocer que es un caso perdido, de hecho, se niega a aceptar este obvio fracaso… si me pregunta usted, creo que se lo toma muy personal. _

_Él no tiene la culpa de que yo haya nacido con la gracia de una gallina desplumada y torpe ya que estamos a la hora de bailar; es decir no puedes esperar que un pato desgarbado vaya a un baile de cisnes elegantes y no se haga notar desfavorablemente… ¡es imposible que el pato logre algo mas que avergonzarse en público!_

_A todas estas, ¿recuerda que le comenté que Madame Flaille había estado yendo a bailes últimamente? Bueno aparentemente Monsieur Jean Luc me informo que lo mas probable es que debido a que el luto por su difunto esposo ha pasado se espera que ella asista de nuevo a bailes y que posiblemente consiga otro marido… no sé qué pensar sobre esto, ya que por todo este tiempo solo hemos sido ella, la servidumbre y yo, y si le soy sincera (siempre lo he sido con usted no puede dudar eso) me dio la impresión por la forma en que lo dijo que él ya sospecha que ella tiene un pretendiente que la esta cortejando, o por lo menos tiene a alguien en mente._

_La verdad me sorprende mucho que quisiera casarse de nuevo, pero no debería ya que aun es una mujer joven y atractiva supongo, con buen poder monetario y posición social, pero yo siempre pensé que había querido mucho a su esposo fallecido por como actuó al momento de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Madame Garnet… _

_Mi Pere nunca volvió a casarse después de que Maman muriera cuando yo aun era una niña pequeña de cuatro inviernos, él decía que solo había una sola persona con la que él quería pasar el resto de su vida en sagrado matrimonio y esa era Maman… nunca se intereso por otra mujer mientras vivió, y siempre la mantuvo en su recuerdo… así que ya ve, yo crecí con esa convicción de que existe lo que se llama alma gemela._

_Por eso me descoloco un poco saber que Madame Flaille está buscando casarse nuevamente, aunque pensándolo bien por las amistades de ella que han venido a la hora del te y de visita todo este tiempo que he estado con ella, he aprendido que en la alta sociedad los matrimonios son mayormente concertados basados en las ganancias y títulos que se obtendría mediante la unión de ambas parejas. _

_A mí me gustaría pensar que mi padre no hubiera hecho algo tan mercenario cuando yo llegara a "la edad adecuada" como tanto lo repite Madame Flaille, y me dejara elegir con quien casarme, y no elegir a alguien simplemente porque es adecuado para mi estatus social… creo que cada vez me doy cuenta que no encajo bien en este mundo de la alta sociedad, no importa cuánto me esfuerce y aprenda todas las normas que ya hasta puedo escribirlas dormida, no creo que me sienta a gusto en este mundo en el que me encuentro navegando._

_Aunque igual daré lo mejor de mí y mi máximo esfuerzo para seguir adelante por este camino y esperare lo mejor…_

_¡Ahora en una nota menos pesada, le informo que ya me terminé el libro que me envió por mi cumpleaños! Entre tanto quehacer y estudios más el poco tiempo que tengo para mí propia creación y continuación de la historia que Pere comenzó, no había tenido ni tiempo ni energías para leerlo, algo que me apena mucho siendo un obsequio que usted me ha dado, pero ya puedo finalmente tacharlo con orgullo de la lista de cosas por hacer que tengo. La lectura del "Lenguaje de las Flores" se me hizo bien interesante y me ayudó mucho en la investigación para la historia, ¡así que por eso muchísimas gracias!_

_¡En fin, espero que su misión vaya sin problemas y regrese al Santuario sano y salvo!_

_Se despide cordialmente, una muy agradecida y feliz, Fluorite'_

Riendo por lo bajo ante las palabras escritas, Degel pensó en el obsequio que le envió con cariño, era un dije con forma de cristal de nieve hecho de hielo que cristalizo con su propio cosmos del tamaño de su pulgar, y la piedra rosa pálido encajada justo en el medio del cual la joven hablaba no era otra si no la piedra preciosa por la cual había sido nombrada ella misma… una Fluorite, y por el color era una de las mas raras de encontrar. Pero eso era algo que no pensaba decirle a la joven, al menos de momento, permanecería en secreto un poco más… ya que estaba seguro que seria una sorpresa para ella enterarse de que no era vidrio moldado como ella suponía.

Sin embargo, la ligera diversión se evaporo un poco al contemplar el resto de la carta y las inquietudes que la joven encontraba, dándose cuenta por primera vez que el camino por el cual Fluorite estaba siguiendo llegaría seguramente al mismo que otras jóvenes de alta sociedad, culminando de un matrimonio concertado sin tomar en cuenta las opiniones y deseos de la chica en cuestión. Y darse cuenta de aquello no le sentó para nada bien, porque dependiendo de con quién Madame Flaille, la mujer que era su protectora, la diera en unión podía ser tanto un hombre agradable como un verdadero ogro, y ella entonces estaría indefensa ante la situación, atada por convencionalismo, deber y contrato a someterse a su futuro esposo…

Seguramente, pensó algo tenso, para ese entonces lo mas seguro era que el hombre en cuestión no le permitiera a ella continuar con su meta de ser una escritora famosa, ni pensó tardíamente, continuar escribiéndose con un hombre de otro país que no estaba emparentado con ella de alguna manera. A menos que encontrara a alguien tolerante de lo que la alta sociedad seguramente consideraba un 'capricho' en una mujer de su posición, ella muy bien podría terminar con su espíritu libre y vivaz aplastado, con todos sus sueños e ilusiones destruidas dejándola para ser una cascara vacía que solo seguía las convicciones sociales como todos los demás.

Y eso era si ella no decidía pelear por sus ideales y sueños, en dado caso y dependiendo de la persona con la que se casara aquello podría tornarse en un panorama desastroso el cual no quería contemplar en ese momento… porque el solo hecho de imaginar a un hombre desconocido levantándole la mano a la jovencita que el recordaba tan cándidamente le enfurecía, y le hacía querer golpear algo.

Respirando profundo unas cuantas veces logro apaciguar no solo su temperamento, que rara vez salía a flote, si no también su cosmos que había subido un poco volviendo la recamara algo helada. Suspirando restregó su rostro cansado con pesadez, fijando la vista en la segunda carta con algo de recelo, y contemplo si abrirla esa noche o no, tomando en cuenta la reacción que había provocado la primera en el ese día… no podía esperar nada bueno de la segunda misiva.

Y como siempre que pasaba, había acertado.

La segunda carta no tenia muchas cosas buenas para decir.

'_Querido Degel-sama_

_Se que no es usual que yo le escriba tan seguido en tan poco tiempo, pero los acontecimientos sucedidos recientemente han forzado a mi mano a escribirle nuevamente o temer que mi cerebro explote con tantas cosas mezclándose al mismo tiempo en mi ser._

_Para empezar, Monsieur Jean Luc tenía razón, Madame Flaille si había estado yendo a bailes y cenas con el propósito de conseguir un nuevo marido, cosa de la que me informo una semana después de que yo le envié la primera carta… eso en si mismo no es algo que me sorprendiera del todo, como ya le había explicado en la carta anterior y eso en si mismo no hubiera causado que adelantara mi correspondencia ha usted si no fuera por el hecho de los siguientes acontecimientos a suceder…_

_Justo después decirme aquello, me informo de que no solo ya llevaba un tiempo cortejando a esta persona, ¡sino que además el hombre en cuestión le había propuesto matrimonio y ella acepto hacerlo! Me dijo que era un hombre de una alta posición en la sociedad, un Barón, al parecer y aunque eso en si mismo no es una posición muy aclamada tomando en cuenta la jerarquía social, es debido a que su familia es una de las más antiguas de Paris lo que lo hace un buen partido, aparte de la gran suma de dinero que posee, claro. _

_Piensan casarse en tres meses mas o menos, y antes de eso ella quería que yo lo conociera ya que obviamente todos íbamos a vivir juntos una vez que se suceda el matrimonio, del que cabe recalcar debo tomar parte en la ceremonia debido a que soy la protegida de Madame Flaille y pues era lo mas natural que nos conociéramos cara a cara antes de la ceremonia. _

_Nunca he conocido a alguien tan frio._

_Es un hombre que le lleva por lo menos diez u doce años a Madame Flaille, como casi todos los demás aristócratas que he conocido hasta ahora, es paliducho, delgado y rígido en sus modales, eso en si mismo no me alarmaría ni preocuparía tanto, ya que muchos de ellos son así por su forma de crianza supongo… pero, había algo mas en el que no termino de caerme en gracia, aunque su comportamiento no tiene reproche alguno, se porto con la mayor cortesía posible en este mundo, hubo algo en su mirada tal vez que sinceramente me dejo helada por dentro._

_No sabría decirle que fue porque incluso ahora, unas horas después de la reunión donde lo conocí por primera vez, no logro poner el dedo con precisión en aquello que me intranquilizo y descoloco de sobremanera. _

_No puedo compararlo con el aura de frialdad que lo rodeaba a usted cuando nos conocimos Degel-sama, ya que incluso entonces, su aura helada tenia un toque fresco, calmo y aunque sea absurdo para mí también portaba calidez… pero este hombre… su aura es totalmente diferente, y no me refiero a que tenga dominio sobre el cosmos o algo parecido a lo que usted es capaz, sino mas bien… es como si fuera un ser frio sin sentimientos… casi cruel._

_¿Tal vez estoy exagerando un poco? ¿O quizás es solo que no termino de aceptar la situación y el cambio que se avecina? Espero fervientemente que sea eso porque si no es así no se realmente que me depara el futuro con este hombre viviendo en la misma vecindad que yo…_

_Y algo que me desconcierta mucho es que no parecía haber ningún tipo de afecto entre Madame Flaille y el Barón, eran distantemente educados el uno con el otro, si acaso se voltearon a verse dos veces y fue por pura cortesía, ¡ni siquiera vi un atisbo de que esperaran al menos ser amigos en la unión por venir… fue una interacción casi clínica!_

_Fue tan austera e impersonal que me dieron ganas de echar a correr de solo imaginar que esto es lo que me espera en un futuro no muy lejano… ¿es esto a lo que debo aspirar si decido dejarme llevar por los convencionalismos de esta época? A un matrimonio frio e impersonal donde el hombre que me compre decidirá mí futuro y tomara decisiones por mi persona sin consultarme ni tomar en cuenta mi opinión, porque seamos realistas aquí, las mujeres en la alta sociedad solo son usadas como moneda de cambio y vendidas al mejor postor por sus padres y hermanos, en este caso alguien con dinero y titulo nobiliario para aportarse a si mismo algo de importancia._

_¡Por Athena! Que futuro tan oscuro me espera si esto realmente es así… no creo que pueda aceptar una unión parecida, prefiero escaparme y unirme a una banda pirata huyendo de el ejercito Frances que quedarme y someterme a un hombre que no le interesa mi bienestar mas allá de estar saludable para dar a luz a un heredero y hacer la vista gorda a sus infidelidades…_

_Eso suena un poco cínico, pero si he aprendido algo en este año y medio que llevo viviendo en esta mansión y de cada visita de las amistades de Madame Flaille, es que así es como funciona el mundo en la alta sociedad Francesa… escuchar a escondidas definitivamente tiene sus usos, como bien usted recordara, no he podido dejar ese mal habito del todo… aunque ahora lo hago con mas cuidado de que no me atrapen o seguro recibo un castigo atroz por parte de mi tutora._

_Pero si no es así, ¿cómo entonces aprendo de cómo funciona el mundo a mi alrededor si ella no se digna a explicarme las cosas? ¡En cambio, me pinta un mundo de rigidez y perfección donde la mujer tiene que someterse a su marido y confiar en el ciegamente sin siquiera conocerlo de nada!_

_Definitivamente si veo que algo parecido se acerca a mi en un futuro huiré despavoridamente de aquí… tal vez en vez de unirme a los piratas decida que es mejor convertirme en Santo de Athena como usted, Degel-sama… aunque seguramente fracase ya que las actividades físicas y yo no nos llevamos para nada bien, pero seguramente es mejor que quedarme aquí y casarme con un desconocido que hará mi vida miserable. _

_Aunque… de nuevo quizás exagero un poco, y me adelanto a situaciones que aún no han sucedido, ¿a lo mejor fue una mala primera impresión? Y yo solo estoy volando esto fuera de proporciones en un pánico ciego con mi activa imaginación… en dado caso igual le seguiré informando de la situación mediante este avance…_

_De verdad le deseo bien en su misión y que este sano y salvo cuando regrese al Santuario._

_Siempre rezo por su salud y bienestar, al igual que por sus compañeros y su Diosa._

_Se despide cándidamente una atolondrada y algo tonta, Fluorite'_

Degel no sabía qué hacer con la información dada.

Deposito la segunda carta con lentitud en la mesilla donde descansaba la vela encendida, y se encamino hacia el balcón de su habitación, respirando el aire calmo de la noche mientras sus ojos azules observaban el firmamento y las estrellas que en ese momento brillaban con intensidad en el cielo nocturno.

Fluorite se hallaba en un apretado predicamento, aunque como bien señalo la jovencita francesa, toda su preocupación sobre el hombre que se convertiría en marido de su tutora bien podría ser solo conjeturas de una chica en pánico sobre un futuro incierto y solo fuera una mala primera impresión… sin embargo, algo muy dentro de él le decía que la joven no se había equivocado en su valoración del individuo, después de todo Fluorite había sido la única en aquel lugar de Francia que sabia que algo no estaba bien con Madame Garnet y no se había equivocado.

Madame Garnet una mujer muy hermosa y rica había terminado siendo realmente la Bruja de la Vouvre quien utilizaba la vida de las personas encerradas en gemas para mantenerse joven y volverse mas fuerte. Degel la había derrotado junto a su maestro Krest, en una prueba que ellos dos le habían impuesto a él en aquel entonces, pero todo había sido gracias a Fluorite que su investigación se condujera más rápido de lo que normalmente hubiera sido por su cuenta.

Así que había la posibilidad de que ella estuviera en lo cierto respecto a este hombre. Y eso era mas que preocupante… a la final llego a la conclusión de que, si llegase a suceder lo peor el actuaria, no dejaría que la vida de esa jovencita se arruinara, no… no después de no haber sido capaz de salvar a su padre.

Suspirando, paso sus manos agitadamente por su larga melena verde decidiendo que era mejor si se iba a dormir, ya que el descanso durante su viaje no había sido del todo placentero con eso de que tenia que mantenerse alerta durante todo el trayecto hasta su destino.

Lo tomaría todo como llegara, una cosa a la vez o se volvería loco de la preocupación… aunque eso no quería decir que en ese momento no lo estuviera. No le servía de nada preocuparse cuando aun no había sucedido nada malo.

'

'

**Grecia, Athenas – Santuario **

**Mayo, 5 de 1744**

Degel suspiro y masajeo su cien con algo de frustración, mientras fulminaba los papeles apilados en su escritorio no por primera vez ese día. Decir que estaba irritado era quedarse corto, Kardia había estado en uno de esos días en los que el aburrimiento lo consumía y había decidido pasearse por su biblioteca perfectamente ordenada y catalogada y desorganizar una sección entera en busca de un libro que lo entretuviera.

Esta demás decir que el déficit de atención de Kardia podía rivalizar algunos días con el de un niño de dos años y este había olvidado rápidamente lo que fue hacer allí y dejado un desastre cuando se marchó, un desastre que cabe destacar Degel había encontrado al volver de un recado a Rodorio.

En medio del desastre había estado parado Regulus mirado con sorpresa el alboroto, recogiendo los libros con una expresión perdida como si no supiera que hacer o donde colocarlo todo; Degel se paralizo por un momento al sus ojos escanear el sitio y de inmediato supo que Kardia era el perpetrador y no el joven chico portador de la armadura Dorada de Leo, quien al parecer intentaba reparar el daño hecho a la biblioteca sin mucho éxito.

Al instante y probablemente debido al aumento exponencial de su helado cosmos el joven Leo lo había notado, y mirado con ojos tan grandes como granas. Sin embargo, el Acuariano le aseguro que no estaba enfadado con él y después de darle el libro que el chico había estado buscando el peliverde se dedico a recoger el desastre mientras a cada segundo su cosmos fluctuaba por el enfado monumental que sentía.

Si pelear contra otro Santo Dorado no fuera prohibido probablemente no hubiera dudado en ir a propinarle una paliza al Escorpión, pero como eran las cosas solo respiro hondo y siguió con su tarea por el resto de la tarde.

No ayudaba a su temperamento que la situación con la jovencita Francesa estuviera tan tensa e incierta, con su tutora recientemente enfermando y su esposo, el Barón, rondando cada vez más la mansión donde ella vivía. Tampoco que las cartas se hubieran espaciado y la ultima recibida hacia solo unos días lo hubiera dejado con un nudo en el estomago por las preocupantes circunstancias.

Tomando un puñado de papiros los ojeo una vez mas antes de colocarlos en una de las pilas a su izquierda, estaba tan ensimismado en su tarea y sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien había llegado hasta que esta se anunció.

"¿Estás bien, Degel-san?" la suave voz de Sasha, la reencarnación de Athena en esa época hablo desde un costado, caminando hacia el joven hombre.

"¡Athena-sama! Discúlpeme no me di cuenta de que estaba allí" inmediatamente el Santo Dorado se levantó e hinco la rodilla en el suelo bajando su cabeza en forma de respeto.

"No tienes por qué disculparte, se veía que estabas pensando en algo importante con profundidad" la chica de no más de doce veranos le sonrió cálidamente, sentándose en la silla que por lo general el escorpiano más odiado por el momento del Santo de Acuario ocupaba.

"Si usted llama contemplar romper sus reglas y propinarle una paliza a Kardia, algo importante entonces supongo que sí" el joven peliverde suspiro antes de sentarse tras su escritorio nuevamente, fijando su atención en la Diosa que extrañamente lo visitaba a esas tantas horas de la noche. Porque si no se equivocaba debían ser alrededor de las dos de la madrugada. "¿Requería algo, Athena-sama?"

"No, realmente no… pero si he notado que has estado algo preocupado últimamente. El Pope aun no se ha dado cuenta, si es eso lo que ibas a preguntar" ella se rio por lo bajo al ver su sorprendida expresión, sus piernas se bamboleaban en el aire como un niño pequeño, algo que contrastaba con su porte serio de Diosa todopoderosa. "Yo solo me preguntaba si todo estaba bien…"

"No hay nada mal con el Santuario aparte de la actitud despreocupada de Kardia y sus ansias de arruinar la biblioteca" negó el Santo de Acuario, preguntándose si Athena sabría la verdadera razón de su inquietud y que diría a continuación, sabiendo que los Santos, especialmente los Dorados hacían un juramento cuando se les entregaba su armadura de proteger a Athena y a la tierra de todo mal, y su lealtad y atención siempre debía permanecer concentrada en sus labores.

"No, con el Santuario tal vez no, pero estoy segura de que algo dentro de ti te preocupa" inclino la cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda observándolo atentamente, aunque su expresión de tranquilidad y amabilidad no se retiró. Si acaso preocupación surgió en su dulce mirada.

Degel hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, amonestándose a si mismo por no haber previsto que aquel problema acarreara en su vida y dentro de sus obligaciones, pero, aunque él no había faltado a sus deberes como Santo de Athena su Diosa había notado que algo no marchaba bien.

Y el no queriendo ocultarle nada a su Diosa a la cual seguía fielmente y con lealtad, él le hablo de ello, desde el principio de como se conocieron y cuando, y de las cartas intercambiadas que empezaron como una cortesía y evolucionaron en una amistad apreciada, y en los últimos acontecimientos con su preocupación por la vida de la jovencita y que iba a ser de ella si la tutora llegaba a fallecer dejándola con aquel hombre que le ocasionaba a ella inquietud y rechazo.

No se guardo nada, y a la final solo el silencio reino en el Templo de Acuario.

"Creo que, si algo malo llegara a pasar, estaría bien si la trajeras al Santuario… aquí estará a salvo y siempre podemos asignarla como doncella al Santuario para que no haya comentarios" Sasha dijo lentamente, pensando detenidamente la situación sin percatarse de la sorpresa en el joven hombre frente a ella.

"¿Está segura de eso, Athena-sama? Nunca ha conocido a Fluorite, y sinceramente no le debe nada, nadie esperaría que usted la acogiera sin más" comento Degel despacio, no queriendo rechazar la idea, pero también le daba curiosidad de porque su Diosa había dicho aquello.

"Pero tu si la conoces, Degel-san, y para ti es una persona querida… yo también conozco esa sensación de querer ayudar a los que mas quiero y no saber como hacerlo… se que no podemos salvarlos a todos en esta tierra, pero a los que, si podemos alcanzar, debemos extenderle una mano" fue su honesta pero triste respuesta.

Con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios rosas, ella se levantó del asiento siendo imitada por el Santo Dorado, quien la acompaño hasta la salida de su Templo.

"Cuando llegue el momento, sé que puedes ir por ella con todas mis bendiciones" y con ese último comentario al mayor se retiró dejándolo perdido en sus pensamientos.

'

'

**Grecia, Athenas – Santuario**

**Octubre, 19 de 1744**

La concentración de Degel ciertamente no estaba en el camino que recorría, aunque ciertamente no lo necesitara siendo que se lo sabia de memoria desde que era un joven aprendiz y debía recorrer las doce casas zodiacales para llegar a ver al Pope. Acabada de terminar una misión de dos meses, y aunque estaba satisfecho de haberla completado a la perfección, sus nervios estaban tan tirantes que seguramente si se cruzaba con Kardia y este estaba de humor para meterse con otros, lo más probable era que respondiera de un modo poco educado, por no decir violentamente.

Ya que la ultima carta recibida en Marzo había conllevado la noticia que mas ansiedad le había causado, Madame Flaille había fallecido y desde entonces, había estado esperando una carta de Fluorite diciéndole que se iba de Francia o que por lo menos le dijera que iba a hacer a continuación, pero… no había habido palabra alguna o eso creía el ya que inmediatamente después de la noticia una misión muy importante había llegado que el no pudo ignorar, así que por lo menos tenia la esperanza de que a su llegada hubiera algún tipo de información.

Si acaso presto la suficiente atención en cada Templo zodiacal para pedir permiso para pasar, queriendo entregar el reporte y verificar si algún mensaje había llegado para él. Literalmente paso como una exhalación por todo el Santuario hasta detenerse frente a la cámara papal, donde tomo rienda de sus emociones dispersas y con el ceño fruncido entro y se arrodillo frente a ambas eminencias.

"¿Como concurrió la misión?" Pregunto el Pope, parado nuevamente a la izquierda de Athena.

El joven hombre de largos cabellos verdes tomo una profunda respiración, aplacando su ansiedad y se lanzo en una detallada explicación de cada cosa que ocurrió en los dos meses de ausencia, respondiendo preguntas tan sucintamente y directo al grano como pudo, hasta que finalmente el Pope estuvo satisfecho con su desempeño y tomo el pergamino que detallaba la misión, dejando la sala con solo dos ocupantes.

"Degel, antes de irte… esto llego para ti dos semanas después de marcharte" Sasha se levanto de su asiento de piedra y mármol y le entregó una carta, su expresión era seria y algo preocupada.

Degel tomo la carta, sintiendo su corazón latir tan deprisa que por un momento se preguntó si tendría un ataque al corazón, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el remitente no era de Fluorite aunque si venía de la misma dirección, y al ver el nombre frunció el ceño.

Jean Luc.

Rápidamente la abrió, y sus ojos escanearon las líneas, y con cada párrafo su cosmos iba en aumento al igual que su temperamento, para cuando llego al final la cámara papal estaba tan helada que las respiraciones de ambos podían apreciarse a simple vista.

'_Me disculpo de antemano por escribirle de la nada sin conocernos de antemano, pero la situación lo ha ameritado._

_Mi nuevo señor me dio una carta que debía enviarle, pero que dadas las circunstancias decidí obviar, porque el contenido estaba designado para desanimarlo a seguir en contacto con Mademoiselle Fluorite, exponiendo su argumento como no aceptable que un joven hombre no emparentado con la niña se mantuviera en contacto con ella y por consiguiente terminando su correspondencia._

_Sin embargo, yo me tome la molestia de relatarle la verdad con el fin de que usted pueda, con sus contactos y poder ayudar a la que fue en su día la protegida de mi fallecida Madame Flaille._

_El Barón ha tenido una fuerte discusión con Mademoiselle Fluorite, apenas una semana después del funeral que termino con la nombrada encerrada en su habitación por tres días en los que la niña intento y fallo en escaparse de la mansión; desafortunadamente la servidumbre y yo no pudimos asistirla, y apenas a los dos días unos Messieurs and una Madame de cuestionable reputación arribaron y apenas unas horas después se llevaron a la niña por la fuerza mientras nosotros solo podíamos observar y escuchar sus gritos._

_Me tomo algo de tiempo, pero con discreción y algunas conexiones, supe que esos desconocidos no eran lo que decían ser y que en realidad el Barón había vendido a la niña a un infame burdel de poca monta por una mísera suma de dinero. Nuestra fuente de información nos alerto sin embargo de que Mademoiselle Fluorite logro escaparse apenas un día después, pero hasta ahí llego nuestra información, le perdieron la pista luego de eso… no sabemos que fue de ella ni donde esta._

_Le pido humildemente, aunque somos desconocidos, que por el bien de esa niña la encuentre… aun es muy joven e inocente, no durara mucho estando sola y sin dinero en las calles de París._

_Si usted es la persona de la que tanto hablo esa jovencita con admiración y cariño, entonces… sálvela._

_Jean Luc'_

Si hubiera sido posible, la furia helada del Santo Dorado de Acuario seguía en aumento mientras su cerebro procesaba las palabras y solo todo el entrenamiento por el que paso que forjo su carácter no le permitía dejar ir su control en presencia de su Diosa.

"Ve, Degel" la voz de Sasha fue firme y con mando, sus ojos esmeraldas refulgían con la intensidad de su inmenso cosmos divino. "Ve a Aries y dile a Shion que por órdenes mías que debe transportarte a Francia de inmediato"

"Athena-sama…" sus ojos que normalmente eran claros, en ese momento solo estaban oscuros e insondables. Pero su resolución se implanto en un segundo y con una última reverencia, se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala papal, sin darle importancia a la estela de cristales de hielo que dejaba al pasar, y solo con un objetivo en mente.

_Francia._

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta el cap, espero les haya gustado mucho y me digan su opinión en forma de reviews. La apariencia de Degel esta basada en el Manga/Gaiden, y con Fluorite me he tomado libertades ya que no especifican su fisionomía.**

**Las fecha que hemos colocado van acorde con el comienzo de la Guerra Santa y que habíamos investigado previamente, sin embargo, esto se contaría como un "AU" porque algunas cosas fueron modificadas para los fines de esta historia owo **

**La actualización esta a la vuelta de la esquina así que atentos c:**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pd: Creamos una pagina en facebook para dar aviso de las actualizaciones de estas historias de TLC, al igual que iremos subiendo dibujos de los diseños de algunas OC entre otras cosas :3**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Zoteria**_


	2. Dernière Danse

**Okay aquí esta el siguiente cap, espero lo disfruten al ****máximo. Aquí hay una canción que esta de parte de ustedes si la quieren escuchar a la par de leer este capitulo :3**

**Con respecto a algunos acentos, me disculpo si algunos no los tiene ya que mi computadora/teclado esta en ingles y por ende mi Word también vino en ese idioma y aunque logre cambiarlo a Español, aun pasa por alto muchas cosas, mis mas sinceras disculpas.**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

**La canción que aparece aquí no me pertenece, es de la cantante francesa: Indila, y se llama Derniere Danse.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**_"Dernière Danse"_**

**Francia, ****París**

**Noviembre, 9 de 1744**

_Tres meses… _

Había pasado tres meses desde que su vida diera el ultimo espantoso giro y cambiara para siempre. cuando escapo de sus captores en el edificio que servía como prostíbulo, no sabia que hacer mas allá de alejarse de ese lugar antes de que ocurriera algo que no podría ser remediado.

Luego no sabiendo a donde ir, regreso a la mansión que había sido su hogar por casi dos años y medio, donde hecho raíces para luego ser desenterrada tan brutalmente y en tan corto tiempo que aun tenia problemas para aceptar su nueva situación. Una vez se escabullo dentro en silencio y sin alertar a nadie volvió a su antiguo cuarto donde tomo una bolsa con el dinero escondido que había guardado y lo único que le quedaba de una vida que ahora solo pertenecía a sus recuerdos.

El conjunto de cosas que le recordaban a su vida pasada se limitaba a un cepillo de plata que pertenecía a su madre, la pluma favorita de su padre, una muda de vestido, enaguas y zapatos, una camisola, dos listones, un par de guantes, el libro de el 'Lenguaje de las Flores' y la ultima carta que le fue enviada por el Santuario.

Parpadeo volviendo a la realidad cuando noto que se había pinchado nuevamente con la aguja de cocer, y solo por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos se quedo observando la gota color rubí que se formo en su mano de piel blanca, preguntándose como todo podría haberse desmoronado con tanta rapidez.

"Garnet, _chere_ no te quedes perdida en tus pensamientos y termina de cocer los arreglos de ese traje o Madame Juliette se enfadará mucho contigo" una voz amable le susurro a su lado llamando su atención.

"Lo siento, Louise, ya casi termino aquí" Fluorite asintió hacia la mujer de largos cabellos rubio rojizos y ojos azules, la cual era la razón por la que ella no se había muerto de hambre y había conseguido un trabajo que le daba de comer, aunque no fuera del todo bien visto o algo que de otra forma hubiera elegido para sí misma.

"Ay, _ma' petitte,_ sé que lo que fuera que te trajo a este teatro te aflige y carcome por dentro, pero desgraciadamente las mujeres como nosotras, que no poseen un marido o dinero tienen que ganarse la vida de alguna forma y afrontar este duro mundo como mejor podamos" sus tristes ojos azules la observaron detenidamente, notando que la mirada de la jovencita era mas vieja de la que debería pero eso era algo que veía con frecuencia en los desamparados y huérfanos. Decía que esa niña había sufrido mucho y visto incontables cosas. "Incluso si eso significa hacer cosas de las que no estemos muy orgullosas"

"Lo sé, Louise, lo se… pero yo… no creo que pueda hacer aquello que Madame Juliette me sugirió" su voz se apagó, y de nuevo sintió una punzada aguda en el corazón, aunque su rostro no reflejo emoción alguna, solo una tranquila calma que la rodeaba y parecía ser lo único capaz de sentir últimamente… eso y una profunda tristeza y desesperación.

"Ojalá pudiera decirte que puedes ignorar esa 'sugerencia' pero me temo que no es así" Louise tomo la mano mas pequeña de la fémina y la apretó en solidaridad, porque ella una vez, también fue una joven inocente que se vio sin medios para vivir una vida respetable y había tenido que hacer cosas de las que ninguna mujer decente se apreciara para poder comer y tener un techo bajo el que dormir. "Si pudiera, te ahorraría este paso, pero la Madame no te dejará ignorar esto por mucho mas tiempo… si no eliges a un beneficiario pronto… ella lo hará por ti, y créeme eso sería mucho peor"

Fluorite cerró los ojos con fuerza ante sus palabras, y de nuevo su tristeza dio paso a la desesperación que tanto se había vuelto su acompañante desde hacia meses. Pero es que de solo pensar que tendría que acceder a la horrenda orden de la mujer que era su jefa le daban ganas de vomitar, y sentía su piel erizarse de asco, pero si quería permanecer con ese trabajo y seguir ganando dinero para mantenerse, no le quedaba de otra que acceder.

Así que se limitaba a eso, su honor y doncellez, por dinero y trabajo.

"Normalmente la Madame no se molesta en presionar a novatas recién contratadas, pero desgraciadamente para ti… tu primera aparición en escena fue un éxito" la amargura se podía notar en la voz de la pelirroja, no por envidia si no porque a ella también le había ocurrido una vez. "Aunque el papel fue breve, encantaste a la audiencia a pesar de tu joven edad, y para algunos hombres allá afuera solo les interesa la novedad de una nueva actriz y su belleza"

La joven de largos cabello rubios dejo caer sus hombros ante aquellas palabras, recordando con algo de amargura que su primer papel había sido, aunque corto un éxito en la obra, algo que ella misma había escrito. Era irónico realmente, que lo que más pasión le inspiraba y había ayudado a conseguirle una paga jugosa por una vez la había llevado a una situación de la que no tendría salida.

Ella, Fluorite, por fin había escrito su primera historia y había sido para una obra de teatro… la había titulado… _La Petitte Mademoiselle Sancoeur_, tomando inspiración de su propia vida y miserias, creo un mundo que reflejaba la desdicha de su existencia vista desde otra perspectiva.

Era un trago amargo el que ahora su propia historia hubiera forzado su mano.

"Lo siento, de verdad" la pelirroja susurro, abrazando a la joven con fuerza por un momento antes de tomar una respiración y enderezarse. "Te ayudare a atravesar por esto tanto como pueda, pero no dejes que pase mucho tiempo en tomar una elección… y ahora, termina allí que ya nos hemos tardado demasiado y los últimos ensayos comenzaran pronto" y con eso ella se retiro dejando a la chica sentada en el banco con un espíritu derrotado.

Fluorite la escucho marcharse, pero incluso entonces no logro mover un musculo mas allá de continuar su labor manual como una marioneta que era movida por hilos invisibles. Una vez las reparaciones al vestuario de una de las protagonistas estuvo listo lo dejo sobre una percha y por le rabillo del ojo capto un reflejo de luz y se volvió quedando frente al espejo.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante la vista que presentaba, y no aguantando mirarse un minuto más, salió de la habitación camino al escenario donde el resto del elenco de la obra estaba practicando.

'

'

**Francia, Paris**

**Noviembre, 21 de 1744**

"Me pregunto… que diría usted si me viera en este momento, Degel-sama" murmuro Fluorite sentada en el pequeño banco frente al espejo, con velas iluminando su apariencia. Su expresión impasible le devolvía la mirada, y aunque conocía su rostro a la perfección, en ese momento para ella era como estar mirando a una extraña. "No… no te hagas esto a ti misma, prometiste no volver a pensar en él" se susurró con rabia sintiendo temblar el escudo que cuidadosamente había erigido en torno a sus emociones cuando se había visto desamparada y en la calle. "No puedes permitirte pensar en él, no en este momento… no antes de la actuación… y mucho menos el día que tendrás que elegir a un protector"

Dos semanas fue todo lo que tuvo para aceptar la realidad de que su situación no iba a cambiar, y aunque en lo más profundo de su interior quería correr lejos y refugiarse en los brazos de su querido Mago de nieve y hielo… pero eso le sería imposible, porque él ya había abandonado el mundo del que ella aún era prisionera.

Y ese conocimiento solo hacía que su alma muriera un poco más cada día.

Arrojando todo pensamiento que rondara al Santo Dorado de Acuario lejos en el fondo de su mente, donde debía permanecer por la eternidad si quería sobrevivir a ese día y los que estaban por venir. Tomo una respiración profunda y se miró de nuevo al espejo odiando a la persona que veía reflejada en este.

Había adelgazado, eso era de esperarse comiendo tan poco como lo hacia esos días. El dinero no le alcanzaba para mucho mas que pagar la pequeña habitación que ocupaba allí mismo en el teatro, y para comida y una que otra necesidad; su piel blanca con clásicas pecas doradas se volvió aun mas pálida, haciéndola contrastar aún más con el vestido rojo rubí que portaba, el corset ajustado con el corpiño tan bajo que rayaba en lo indecente empujaban sus pequeños senos hacia arriba dando la ilusión de llenura que demandaban de cada actriz en esa obra. Sus cabellos que usualmente eran lacios y de un tono rubio pálido, en ese momento estaban arreglados en un medio recogido elegante decorado con plumas, listones y rosas de tela del mismo color que su atuendo, con risos cayendo por su nuca con suavidad y descansando sobre su pecho que se elevaba con cada respiración corta y algo trabajosa.

Su rostro solo había requerido un ligero polvo para cubrir sus pecas, mientras que sus labios estaban pintados de rojo carmesí haciéndolos ver aún más grandes y dándole una imagen diferente a la que usualmente portaba, pero que, junto con sus grandes ojos grises, de mirada insondable y vacía le daban la apariencia de una muñeca sin vida que sonreía y se movía bajo la melodía de unos hilos invisibles pertenecientes al titiritero que gobernaba el teatro con puño de hierro.

En ese momento, por fin se dio cuenta de que su niñez se había terminado.

Y esa noche, después de la función, su inocencia junto con sus sueños y lo que quedaba de su alma fragmentada desaparecería para siempre.

"¡Cinco minutos para entrar en escena, Garnet!" la voz de una de sus compañeras llamo desde detrás de la puerta que dividía su pequeña habitación del resto del teatro.

Una vez escucho los pasos alejarse, miro una ultima vez a la joven que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo, aquella desconocida en la que se convertiría esa noche, y se levantó, observando el colgante en forma de cristal de hielo que colgaba de su cuello, algo de lo que no se había atrevido a guardar junto con aquellas cosas que le recordaban a su vida anterior y sonrió con amargura, la primera sonrisa que sus labios carmesí esbozaban en lo que iba de año.

"Estaría muy avergonzado de ti… y en lo que te convertirás cuando acabe la noche" susurro una ultima vez, cerrando los ojos, tomo aire y después de guardar el colgante entre el corpiño de su vestido se giro y marcho fuera de la habitación.

Tal vez no hubiera salida de esa realidad, pero una parte de el Santo Dorado de Acuario la acompañaría infundiéndole el valor necesario y el consuelo que necesitaría esa noche, y las del resto de sus días.

'

'

Tomo una profunda respiración al oír los primeros acordes de la canción que significaba su entrada a escena, las velas colgando de las arañas de aquel teatro iluminaban el escenario, pero dejaban al publico parcialmente en las sombras, algo que para ella estaba bien… no creía pudiera hacer su presentación si fuera de otra manera, ya que así, no tenía que verlos ahí observándola con miradas despectivas y peor apreciativas mientras tomaba la única oportunidad de realmente expresar todo su dolor interno que de otra forma no podía dar voz.

Su papel, era la representación más joven de la protagonista que vagaba por las calles de Paris luego de perder a su familia por los hechos de una bruja y las desgracias de la maldición que fue puesta en su persona desde temprana edad. O al menos esa era la parte que le tocaba interpretar a ella, y luego vendría su otra compañera, que iba a representar al mismo personaje, pero siendo este mayor y habiendo pasado unos años más valiéndose por sí misma en las calles.

La historia de _La petite Mademoiselle Sancoeur_ contaba la descorazonada vida de una joven chica que se vio forzada a vagar y trabajar por las calles de Paris desde una temprana edad, consiguiendo trabajo en no tan respetable establecimientos gracias a una maldición puesta hacia muchos años por una bruja malvada. Y debido a eso, mientras perdía a sus seres mas cercanos poco a poco su alma y corazón se iban separando hasta que solo quedaba el hermoso cascaron de su exterior vagando eternamente sin corazón ni hogar.

Era una combinación de la vida de muchas personas en ese teatro, no solo la de Fluorite.

Y no había nada de hermoso o feliz en ella, solo miseria y dolor.

"Ahora" le susurro Louise al salir del escenario, indicándole que entrara a escena, siendo irónicamente ella la que interpretaba a la bruja en la obra.

Tomo su vestido rojo rubí y de la mano de su compañero de teatro entro, tropezándose algo torpemente aquí y allá, pero ya que era parte del personaje en esa etapa nadie dijo nada y continuaron como si fuera parte de la obra, y ciertamente lo era.

Ella solo cerro los ojos y se dejo guiar por las manos que se posaban en su cintura y la guiaban de un lugar a otro, pasándola de caballero en caballero, en presentación antes del vals, donde ella daría voz a la historia con su canción.

Era casi como estar en una bruma, e ir a la deriva… podía escuchar y ver todo a su alrededor, pero nada lograba alcanzarla, tocarla donde realmente importaba y luego lo escucho, los acordes que indicaban su canción. Así que se volvió hacia su interior y saco todo aquello que no podía expresar, su dolor, desesperación y abandono, y separo sus labios para cantar habiendo caído rodillada frente a la audiencia.

_Oh ma douce souffrance  
Pourquoi s'acharner tu recommence  
Je ne suis qu'un être sans importance  
Sans lui je suis un peu paro  
Je déambule seule dans le métro  
Une dernière danse  
Pour oublier ma peine immense  
Je veux m'enfuir que tout recommence  
Oh ma douce souffrance_

Su voz fue llevada por el silencio de la audiencia en el teatro, siendo ayudada por la melodía que manifestaba las emociones que en su día a día no podía expresar, en ese momento pudo liberarlas. Mostrarle al cruel mundo que era lo que había en su interior, y era debido a eso, y no a que tenia una voz particularmente hermosa lo que le había conseguido esa parte del papel.

_Je remue le ciel le jour, la nuit  
Je danse avec le vent la pluie  
Un peu d'amour un brin de miel  
Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse  
Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur  
Est-ce mon tour?  
__Vient la douleur.  
Dans tout Paris, je m'abandonne  
Et je m'envole, vole, vole, vole, vole, vole_

Las manos de los que interpretaban a los caballeros de sociedad la tomaron de los brazos, siendo arrastrada al bullicio de cuerpos llevada en un vals interminable, y aun así su voz se elevaba, llamando a aquellos que ya no se encontraba en ese mundo, sabiendo muy en el fondo que nunca los podría alcanzar.

_Que d'espérance  
Sur ce chemin en ton absence  
J'ai beau trimer, sans toi ma vie n'est qu'un décor qui brille,  
Vide de sens_

_Je remue le ciel le jour, la nuit  
Je danse avec le vent la pluie  
Un peu d'amour un brin de miel  
Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse  
Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur  
Est-ce mon tour?  
_

_Vient la douleur.  
Dans tout Paris, je m'abandonne  
Et je m'envole, vole, vole, vole, vole, vole  
_

La letra de la canción representaba lo que ella sentía en ese momento y desde que su mundo se había derrumbado. La había compuesto especialmente, porque era así como se sentía, como quería que el mundo supiera que se sentía, y eso se transmitía a través de su voz.

Las manos la pasaron de unas a otras, llevándola como una muñeca sin voluntad por todo el escenario, haciendo una mímica de lo que pronto seria su vida real, y eso solo la hizo querer gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo. Quería escapar de la realidad, huir del futuro que la esperaba en lo que acabara la obra y, aun así, aún seguía allí, atada por cadenas invisibles.

_Dans cette douce souffrance.  
Dont j'ai payé toutes les offenses  
Écoute comme mon cœur est immense  
Je suis une enfant du monde_

_Je remue le ciel le jour, la nuit  
Je danse avec le vent la pluie  
Un peu d'amour un brin de miel  
Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse  
Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur  
Est-ce mon tour?  
_

_Vient la douleur.  
Dans tout Paris, je m'abandonne  
Et je m'envole, vole, vole, vole, vole, vole, vole_

Cuando los últimos acordes de la canción terminaron, ella se encontró de nuevo en el suelo en un mar de color rubí, elevo el rostro hacia la oscuridad donde miles de rostros seguramente miraban lo que ellos no sabia era su alma gritando por ayuda, por ser salvada del destino que la esperaba.

Pero como bien había aprendido en esos tres meses, no había escape para la realidad, solo miseria y la escalofriante verdad que estaba viviendo.

Sus ojos grises que brillaron con un atisbo de lagrimas no derramadas se cerraron, dejando caer la cabeza ocultando su rostro del mundo y el público, espero ya rendida a que el telón cayera. Y juro que, por un momento, una brisa helada le acariciaba el rostro, donde una única lágrima había trazado un camino húmedo por su mejilla sin color… casi como si aquel joven hombre de su infancia de largos cabellos verdes hubiera regresado de la muerte para darle un último _adieu_.

Sonrió con amargura al pensar en eso, mientras se levantaba del suelo con lentitud y la calma regresaba a su cuerpo, donde el escudo cubría sus emociones nuevamente y ya no sentía más que la nada. Se había adormecido de nuevo, pero era mejor así, decidió oyendo los tacones de sus zapatos repiquetear en la madera mientras pasaba entre sus compañeros del teatro que la felicitaban por su actuación estelar y ella cruzaba mirada con Madame Juliette.

Se dio la vuelta, ignorando como su alma y corazón gritaban a voz en cuello en su interior y se dirigió a su cuarto, en espera del final de la obra, donde iniciaría su muerte en vida. Tomaría el poco tiempo que le quedaba para prepararse para lo que estaba por venir, era lo único que podía hacer.

"Y lejos, volé… volé… volé… volé…" canturreo quebradamente en el silencio de su cuarto mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

'

'

De todas las partes en Paris que Degel se imaginó que encontraría a la jovencita, el teatro no era una de esas opciones. Y, sin embargo, era allí a donde su investigación le había llevado, después de estar vagando por las calles de Paris día y noche, siguiéndole la pista a alguien que muy bien podría haber desaparecido por todas las encrucijadas que se encontró en ese camino.

Al llegar a Paris, gracias a la teletransportación de Shion de Aries, Degel no había perdido tiempo e ido directamente al último que había sido la residencia de Fluorite, y esa fue la mansión de la fallecida Madame Flaille, donde para su sorpresa encontró con que la antigua servidumbre había sido despedida. Una vez enterado de eso, rastreo sin mucho problema al anterior mayordomo y quien le había escrito informándole de la grave situación y lo encontró trabajando para otra dama de sociedad, antigua amiga de la fallecida.

Allí el hombre entrado en sus cuarenta le informo con mas detalle de lo acontecido y su despido.

"_Al parecer Mademoiselle Fluorite regreso a la mansión en la noche luego de huir de sus captores y se llevo algunas cosas de su antiguo cuarto, nada grave, un pequeño cofre de madera y plata que fue un regalo de mi antigua señora que en paz descanse, y unas cosillas más… pero el Barón se dio cuenta unos días después que algo faltaba, y nos acuso a nosotros de haberlo robado" aquí el hombre entrado en años arrugo su expresión en desdén, su marcado acento francés se hizo notar aun mas mientras sus ojos verdes destellaron con el desprecio que le profesaba al hombre en cuestión. "Sin embargo, Marie, mi esposa había visto a la niña saliendo de la propiedad esa noche y guardo silencio por miedo a que de alguna forma el Barón se enterara… negamos haberlo hecho por supuesto, pero nunca le dijimos que sabíamos del verdadero culpable"_

Luego de aquella conversación Degel continuo su búsqueda, sin mucho éxito, era como si la joven se hubiera desvanecido de la faz de la tierra. Llego un punto en el que no sabia por donde mas buscar, habiendo ido a refugios, orfanatos, e incluso investigado algunos burdeles y establecimientos poco adecuados, pero no hubo rastro de ella, por donde quiera que preguntaba nadie parecía conocerla o saber de su paradero… estaba comenzando a desesperarse cuando oyó por casualidad sobre una obra nueva en uno de los teatros alrededor de la ciudad, quien presentaba por segunda vez su reciente éxito y de la recién debutante que actuaba en ella y su nombre.

Mademoiselle Garnet.

Degel se paralizo cuando escucho ese nombre al salir de una librería donde se había parado a preguntar si nadie había contratado a una jovencita rubia recientemente, y al instante olvido a cuál lugar iba a preguntar al salir de ahí y se giro para interrogar al caballero y sus acompañantes masculinos sobre aquella obra y la actriz que ellos mencionaban.

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? Se pregunto mientras se dirigía al lugar ataviado con un traje negro elegante en un carruaje de alquiler, de que la joven se hubiera cambiado el nombre a uno artístico y ahora estuviera actuando en un teatro. Pero todas las otras pistas lo llevaron a callejones sin salida y ahora no tenia idea de donde mas buscar, y no perdería nada con intentar ver si esta recientemente exitosa actriz era la misma muchacha que el estaba buscando desde hacía dos semanas atrás.

Su descripción ciertamente lo había dejado dudoso, siendo que los hombres la habían descrito como una joven mujer de enrulado cabello rubio, pálida piel y ojos misteriosos. Que muy bien podía describir a casi medio Paris, por no decir Francia. Sin embargo, él recordaba a Fluorite como una niña de catorce años que apenas alcanzaba a llegar al pecho, pecosa y vivaracha, con grandes ojos grises como la mas fina plata que hablaba con franqueza de lo que pensaba y sentía, pero alguien que entendía muy bien los sentimientos de otros y era sensible y amable…

¿Podría haber cambiado tanto físicamente desde aquella vez? Solo habían pasado tres años aproximadamente desde la última vez que estuvo en Francia y se habían conocido… debía tener dieciséis años más o menos ¿Qué tanto podría cambiar una persona en ese corto tiempo? ¿qué encontraría en ese teatro cuando llegara?, se pregunto inquieto sintiendo el nudo en su interior y el aire enfriarse mas de la cuenta para un día de verano Parisino.

No tuvo mas tiempo de pensar en mas posibilidades y en lo que podría ser porque el carruaje de alquiler se detuvo frente al teatro y con una elegancia grácil el joven hombre de cabellos verdes bajo de su interior encontrándose con una muchedumbre ataviada con prendas de noche de la nobleza francesa haciendo fila para entrar al lugar. Con un suspiro, se resigno a codearse con ellos, y gracias al tiempo que paso en Bluegard con sus amigos de la infancia Unity y Serafina, quienes pertenecían a la alta sociedad sabia desenvolverse entre ellos a la perfección… aunque eso no significara que le agradara demasiado.

Con educación se hizo paso entre la gente y llego a la taquilla mostrando su boleto que había comprado el día anterior y fue dirigido a un palco cercano al escenario desde donde podía ver claramente el lugar y a los actores cuando hicieran acto de presencia. Era decorado en dorado y rojo, como casi todos los demás en los que había estado antes, por lo general a Degel le gustaban más los libros que el teatro y sus obras, pero sabía apreciarlo cuando se requería, desafortunadamente no estaba de humor ni tenía intención de disfrutar de la actuación para nada, no hasta que lograra ubicar y encontrar a la persona que buscaba, hasta entonces no podría relajarse.

Fue media hora mas tarde cuando el teatro estaba por fin casi completamente lleno que noto el panfleto puesto en uno de los bolsillos de su silla y lo tomo en sus manos; y mientras mas leía la sinopsis de la obra más inquieto se sentía y mas le daba la sensación de que estaba en el lugar correcto. Había muchísimas similitudes aquí y allá y luego estaba el nombre.

No podía ser una coincidencia.

Finalmente, la obra dio comienzo cuando las velas alrededor de los asiento y palcos se atenuaron solo las del escenario quedaron encendidas, dando paso a los primeros actores del acto numero uno. Con mas paciencia de la que se creía que aun le quedaba, observo detenidamente a cada uno, aunque sabia que aun no le tocaba aparecer a la actriz en cuestión porque en el panfleto lo mencionaba; así que simplemente se dedicó a observar clínicamente a cada persona en el escenario hasta que por fin llego el acto y, sinceramente lo que vio hizo que su respiración se atascara en su garganta.

La joven mujer que entro en escena no se parecía en nada a la niña que el recordaba.

Esa persona era un poco más alta, quizás el tope de su cabeza alcanzaría a rosar siquiera su hombro; sus cabellos atados en un peinado elegante ciertamente eran del mismo color, pero su forma era diferente, siendo estos rizos perfectos en vez de ser una cascada lisa de cabello rubio. Pero lo que más lo impresiono por seguro fue el vestido tan llamativo y poco apropiado para una señorita tan joven, que mostraba demasiado en la parte frontal de su joven cuerpo, y el vibrante color rubí de este solo acentuaba su belleza y palidez, aunque el corte no fuera ideal, era demasiado provocativo.

Desde el lugar donde estaba no podía con claridad ver su rostro, especialmente porque ella se mantenía en movimiento por el escenario, y el momento en que separo sus labios y comenzó a cantar fue como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo y todo el aire hubiera salido despedido de sus pulmones; era sin lugar a dudas la dulce voz que recordaba de hacia unos años solo que no sonaba tan aniñada, había ganado una madurez inesperada aunque eso era de esperarse, pero solo le faltaba ver su rostro con claridad para confirmar lo que su instinto le estaba gritando desde que oyó su voz sonar.

La letra de la canción en si era desolada, hablaba de perdida emocionalmente, de sentirse derrotada y querer alejarse de todo, pero fue realmente su voz y los sentimientos que esta dejaba entrever para los oyentes era magnifico, mas que tener una voz increíble era su capacidad para transmitir todo eso y más… y, aun así, todo eso solo le hacia querer abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir, de protegerla para que nunca mas tuviera que sentirse como si hubiera perdido todo y a todos.

Aun no lograba entender porque ella no le escribió para irse a Grecia, estaba bastante seguro de que en sus cartas le había dejado mas que claro de que era bienvenida y si fuera necesario el vendría por ella… eso lo había herido un poco, pero no por eso iba a dejarla a su suerte.

Especialmente porque más que su canción o las palabras, podía escuchar el grito silencioso de su alma por ayuda, que el cómo Santo de Athena no podía ignorar.

Y por fin cuando su actuación termino con ella arrodillada en un mar de rojo y su rostro frente a la audiencia, pudo apreciar que en efecto era la misma persona que el había estado buscando todo ese tiempo, sin embargo, la mirada de aquellos ojos gris perla hizo que su corazón latiera dolorosamente.

Lucia como una persona que ha perdido las ganas de vivir, parecía una muñeca muy hermosa que mostraba un exterior exquisito, pero con un interior yermo y vacío.

Una vez ella estuvo fuera del escenario, no perdió tiempo en levantarse del palco y salir en su busca, camino por entre los pasillos orientándose cuidadosamente, no dejándose ver por ninguna de las personas que por allí rondaban mayormente los que trabajaban tras bastidores. Sin embargo, no la vio por ningún lado, no estaba reunida con los demás del elenco, ni en ningún sitio en los que había buscado, aunque aun no se internada en las recamaras superiores del teatro, se pregunto si ella se había marchado ya del lugar, pero un comentario entre una mujer de mediana edad y otras personas le llamo la atención.

"¿A dónde se fue esa niña insolente?" reclamo la mujer con un feo gesto en su rostro blanquecino, se notaba que a pesar de los años aún conservaba su belleza, aunque esta se viera disminuida por el arco cruel de su boca y la frialdad de sus ojos.

"Madame Juliette, Gernet se ha retirado a sus aposentos, Francis la vio irse mas temprano, aunque ya va a acabar la función así que pronto podrá hablar con ella" informo una de sus muchas empleadas, una de rubia melena rizada la cual estaba retocando su maquillaje.

"No esperare como un sirviente a que esa desdeñosa chiquilla baje, ella trabaja para mi y debe acatar mis órdenes. Le di suficiente tiempo para buscarse alguien ideal, pero ya que no logro encontrar uno yo misma le proporcionare uno de los tantos caballeros que ha venido esta noche" su sonrisa se volvió rapaz, y un brillo calculador apareció en sus ojos con rictus cruel. "Los dejare competir entre ellos, y el que pague mas será el ganador del premio final y yo obtendré mi merecida cuota mensual"

A Degel no tenían que explicarle el contexto de aquella conversación porque para él estaba más que clara lo que quería decir aquella mujer déspota, y le tomo un gran control monumental no congelar todo a su paso mientras le seguía la pista a la desalmada a través del teatro poco iluminado. No podía dejarse notar por ellos aun, no hasta que pudiera hablar con su amiga y compañera de cartas y aclarar la situación.

Después de subir algunos tramos angostos de escaleras y pasar por unos corredores que se alejaban cada vez mas de la parte central del teatro, por fin llegaron a lo que parecía un conjunto de habitaciones, y la mujer vestida extremadamente recargada y algo vulgar toco en la ultima puerta del final del pasillo.

"¡Garnet! ¡Niña insolente, será mejor que bajes cuando acabe la función o vendré a buscarte! Es hora de que tengas a un beneficiario de una vez por todas o tendrás que empezar a buscar otro trabajo y lugar donde vivir, porque en esta plaza solo se quedan los que pueden mantenerla, ¿me has oído, niñata?" Madame Juliette azoto su puño contra la puerta cerrada, un ceño feroz deformaba sus facciones hermosas en algo horrible.

"Si, Madame Juliette, la he oído" la voz de la joven sonó desde el otro lado de la habitación amortiguada por la puerta, pero para el joven hombre era inconfundible.

"Bien, entonces te espero allá abajo para presentarte a tu beneficiario dentro de media hora, ¡ni un minuto menos o serás despedida!" con un ultimo golpe fuerte contra la madera se dio la vuelta con su revuelo de faldas color naranja y bajo por el pasillo en son de las escaleras. "Se cree mejor que yo porque tuvo una educación mas fina, pero eso se le quitara rápido después de esta noche, de eso estoy segura" murmuro por lo bajo con satisfacción sin reparar en que en un rincón de las sombras estaba un hombre muy enfadado con ella que en cualquier momento podría ser su peor pesadilla.

Espero unos minutos para asegurarse de que la mujer había partido y no regresaría, y con cautela silenciosa se detuvo frente a la puerta, escuchando los movimientos dentro de esta, pero realmente no oyó nada más que una pausada respiración así que sin dar muchas vueltas probo el pomo de la puerta alzando sus cejas sorprendido de ver que estaba sin traba, la abrió lentamente y dio un paso dentro de la minúscula habitación; encontrando solo un desvencijado camastro contra la pared de la esquina izquierda, un pequeño tocador de madera que había visto mejores día y parecía a punto de expirar y un montón de velas encendidas que daban la iluminación al sitio, pero mas importante que todo lo demás, en el centro de esta, entre la cama y el tocador parada frente al espejo estaba la jovencita del vestido rojo rubí.

Ella contemplanba fijamente una daga rustica sobre el mostrador con una expresión particular en su blanquecino rostro de labios carmesí, mientras elevaba una delicada mano hacia el objeto con una clara intención que se detuvo bruscamente al oír la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

"Louise, no sabía que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Por favor, dile a Madame Juliette que enseguida bajo" murmuro suavemente con una cadencia sin emoción, totalmente distinta de la usada en escena cuando canto, sin siquiera voltearse a mirar a la persona que había entrado, claramente confundiéndolo con alguien más. "Aun hay algo que debo hacer aquí…"

Degel no podía quedarse mirándola en ese estado por más tiempo, y sin más esperar, abrió sus labios y dejo escapar el nombre real de la joven, no el falso que ahora usaba para ocultar su identidad.

"Fluorite"

Su voz de cadencia suave pero indudablemente masculina la hizo paralizarse, algo que él claramente vio desde su sitio contra la puerta desvencijada. Con sus sentidos más desarrollados pudo notar como su respiración se interrumpió por un segundo, antes de reanudar su pausado ritmo de antes, y girarse para encararlo con lentitud.

Él no se esperó la expresión en su rostro… había pensado que encontraría alegría, felicidad o incluso enfado y desprecio, pero ciertamente no que ella pareciera haber visto un fantasma.

"Los muertos no regresan a la vida" susurro por lo bajo, con los ojos grises tan grandes como dos platos.

Ese comentario solo lo confundió y agrego más desconcierto a la historia detrás de todo aquel gran misterio.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado durante esas dos semanas después de morir Flaille? Se pregunto el Santo de Acuario, dispuesto a encontrar una respuesta a todo aquello de una vez por todas.

'

'

Flourite aún permanecía congelada en el sitio mirando fijamente al hombre que estaba frente a ella, recorriéndolo con desesperación e incredulidad mientras su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho de lo rápido que latía en ese momento. Incluso cuando de sus labios brotaron aquellas palabras ella apenas fue consciente de eso, muy ensimismada con la divina visión frente a ella.

Una visión que debería ser imposible e irreal… porque Degel de Acuario, Santo Dorado al servicio de la Diosa Griega Athena estaba muerto… y llevaba sepultado mas de tres meses en tierras del mediterráneo así que solo quedaba una opción a lo que sus ojos presenciaban y esa era la locura.

"Por fin he perdido la cabeza… después de todo este tiempo me he vuelto loca" susurro por lo bajo, aunque lo suficientemente alto en el silencio de la habitación. Pero aun así no se movió de su lugar, muy impresionada y en shock como para reaccionar mas allá de eso. "Pero me pregunto por qué, de entre todos, es usted a quien veo"

"¿Por qué tienes la impresión de que he muerto, Fluorite?" el joven hombre de largos cabellos verde atados por un cordón de seda negro, frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras observaba a la chica con desconcierto. Pero su mente inteligente ya empezaba a juntar las piezas de ese rompecabezas y a la conclusión que llego explicaba muchos de los vacíos y porque la joven no le había escrito para pedir ayuda, y las siguientes palabras de ella se lo confirmaron.

"Porque así es… Degel-sama, Santo Dorado de Acuario murió en una misión al servicio de su Diosa y fue enterrado en Grecia hace unos meses…" Fluorite sacudió la cabeza en confusión, todo su cuerpo estaba comenzando a temblar de pies a cabeza. "Esa es la verdad, y yo ahora debo estar demente porque si no es así… si no es así… entonces, ¿significa que todo fue una vil mentira?"

La voz de ella tembló al igual que su vista, pero rápidamente parpadeo para aclararla, lo observo con los ojos abiertos grandemente antes de levantarse del banco donde se había sentado previamente y se giró a encararlo.

"Fue todo… una mentira… ¿es… es usted real, Degel-sama?" sus ojos grises asemejaron a un cielo tormentoso, mientras se anegaban de lagrimas no derramadas. "¿No me he vuelto loca?" casi rogo dando dos pasos vacilantes hacia aquella imponente figura del hombre, pero sin llegar a moverse mucho por miedo a que él desapareciera como un espejismo.

Degel tomo los pasos faltantes para detenerse frente a la joven chica vestida de rojo, que lo miraba como si de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer en la noche y dejarla sola una vez mas en esa pesadilla que obviamente se había vuelto su vida; con cuidado de no espantarla elevo su mano derecha y toco suavemente su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos en una caricia delicada, como el toque de una pluma sobre papel.

Al instante siguiente el joven hombre tuvo que sujetarla en sus brazos cuando sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla por completo y terminaron ambos arrodillados en el suelo de madera; Degel abrazando su tembloroso cuerpo mientras ella sollozaba como si por mucho tiempo hubiera guardado sus emociones dentro y solo ahora el dique se hubiera roto dejando salir todos sus sentimientos al mismo tiempo sin control. Sus delgados brazos tenían un apretón mortal sobre su pecho, mientras que su rostro bañado en lágrimas descansaba contra su hombro, y él solo podía cerrar los ojos y sostenerla contra sí.

"¡Esta… vivo! ¡Realmente… yo…! ¡Me da mucha alegría!" Fluorite no podía articular adecuadamente todo lo que pasaba por su mente, mientras se deleitaba en la calidez de su abrazo, en la protección que estos le transmitían. Era algo que hacía mucho que no sentía, desde que su _Pere_ había muerto si era sincera consigo misma. "Pero ¿cómo es posible? No está herido, ¿verdad? ¿Está bien?" súbitamente se retiro y lo observo con ojos grandes y brillantes de lágrimas, intentando ver si había alguna herida visible en su elegante traje, sus manos volaban con rapidez como un colibrí asustado.

Degel suspiro con una apenas perceptible sonrisa moviendo sus labios, preguntándose como era que ella lograba concentrarse en él en vez de estar pensando mas en ella, pero eso solo le demostraba que a pesar de todo lo que ella había atravesado en esos meses aun conservaba el amable corazón de aquella niña que una vez conoció. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante su errática preocupación, él tomo sus manos con gentileza para detener su inspección ocasionando que ella se paralizara y lo observara parpadeando, algo confusa.

"¿Degel-sama? ¿Está usted bien?" insistió, aun necesitando una confirmación verbal. Su mirada grisácea fija en aquellos magníficos ojos azules que recordaba de su infancia.

"Si, Fluorite, no estoy herido en ninguna forma" él asintió con calma, retirando sin pensar un rizo rubio de su mejilla, y una vez mas la detallo de cerca no gustándole nada lo demacrada que se veía. "Pero tu no pareces estar muy bien… ¿estas tu herida?"

"No… no estoy herida" respondió ella casi imitando sus palabras dichas previamente, antes de que ella parpadeara una vez mas alejando las lagrimas que se formaron en sus ojos, decidida a no llorar nuevamente. "¿Como me encontró, Degel-sama?"

"Fue más una cuestión de suerte, y de estar en el lugar indicado al momento adecuado, supongo" el suspiro una vez más, antes de levantarse del suelo y ayudarla a pararse a ella también. "Pero ahora no es el momento adecuado para discutir sobre eso, será mejor que recojas todas tus pertenencias, nos vamos tan pronto como termines de hacerlo"

"¿Eh?" fue todo lo que su cerebro sobre-estimulado pudo formular, con el cansancio de los meses previos, la poca comida que ingería recientemente y en general el peso emocional que había cargado por tanto tiempo, estaba un poco más que agotada.

"Iremos a Grecia por supuesto" le dijo sucintamente, tomando el bolso de viajes que vio bajo el camastro y lo coloco arriba de este, girándose hacia la estática joven que parecía paralizada observándolo con los ojos como platos. "Te vienes conmigo, no pienso dejarte aquí… después de todo vine desde lejos exclusivamente para buscarte" la seriedad en su voz y su postura inamovible que mostraba su poder silencioso la saco del estupor.

Al instante Fluorite comenzó a recoger sus pocas pertenencias que tenia consigo, que realmente no eran muchas, pero justo cuando estaba casi todo dentro del pequeño bolso ella se detuvo al tomar el único vestido que poseía y antes de perder valor, se giro hacia su querido mago de hielo y nieve, quien estaba por salir para darle algo de privacidad para cambiarse.

"¿Degel-sama?" al ver que el hombre se detuvo y la observo, ella se giró dándole la espalda con las mejillas algo coloradas de la vergüenza. "Podría… ¿por favor?" ni siquiera ella pudo terminar la frase, y solo rogo que él con su inteligencia lo descifrara.

Degel se congelo por un momento en desconcierto, pero rápidamente capto el problema; el vestido se abrochaba por la espalda en pequeños botones de perla y ella claramente no podía quitárselo sola, era un trabajo de dos. Sintiéndose por primera vez algo fuera de base, se aproximo a la joven sintiendo sus orejas colorarse ligeramente y con rapidez y destreza desabrocho cada pequeño botón hasta alcanzar la base de la columna, sin embargo, su intención de retirarse fue cortada en seco por las marcas que surcaban su blanquecina espalda.

Él, sabía que eran, había visto marcas parecidas en subordinados del Santuario, eran hechas por un látigo y solo se aplicaban a los blasfemos o aquellos que infringían una ley sagrada de Athena.

"Fluorite… ¿quién te hizo esto?" su pregunta fue mas un susurro que otra cosa, pero la frialdad helada súbita en la habitación contradecía su calma.

"El Barón me envió a un lugar donde querían que hiciera algo que iba en contra de mis principios, así que yo me rehusé y… me dieron una muestra de lo que obtendría si no accedía a sus demandas" su voz fue apenas un murmullo, su vista fija en el suelo avergonzada de las cicatrices en su espalda.

Una vez más ese día, Degel se encontró abrazando a la jovencita de nuevo, sus brazos rodeando su pequeña figura desde atrás, mientras apoyaba su mentón en la coronilla de su cabeza inspirando profundamente para calmar su creciente ira y no desatar todo su poder sobre aquel lugar.

"Si alguien alguna vez intenta ponerte una mano encima de nuevo, los matare" sus crudas palabras estaban llenas de convicción, y si alguien hubiera visto en ese momento su rostro, la mirada letal en sus ojos los hubiera espantado. "Ahora, cámbiate. Nos vamos de este lugar" no quiso ser tan abrupto pero su paciencia estaba acercándose al limite máximo, algo que antes no creía fuera posible.

Una vez que Degel estuvo fuera de la pequeña habitación, Fluorite respiro profundamente antes de deshacerse del vestido que representaba todo aquello que ella odiaba y la vida que pudo haber terminado viviendo, y tomo la prenda de la cama, sin importarle nada mas que salir de ese lugar y marcharse lejos. Deshizo su peinado tan elaborado y solo ato una cinta en su nuca en una cola de caballo, no queriendo perder tiempo en hacer un rollete ni nada parecido, una vez terminada recorrió la habitación asegurándose que nada suyo se quedara en ese lugar y después de chequear todo tres veces, tomo su bolso y salió a toda prisa.

Degel la recorrió con la vista con rapidez, notando que el vestido que usaba era negro y seguramente fue confeccionado luego de la muerte de Madame Flaille, pero no era llamativo ni estaba particularmente arreglado demás, así que no llamaría la atención en la calle. Asintiendo su aprobación, coloco su mano sobre su pequeña cintura y le indico que avanzara por el pasillo hacia la salida, la cual no tardaron en encontrar, sin embargo, una voz los interrumpió justo cuando estaban por salir.

"¿Garnet?"

Fluorite se congelo y lentamente giro hacia la persona en cuestión, encontrándose con una mata de cabellos rubio rojizos y preocupados ojos azules de su compañera. Esta los observaba confusa, sin entender realmente que era lo que estaba viendo.

"Louise, Degel-sama ha venido por mi y he decidido marcharme" la joven de cabellos rubios se acerco a la otra mujer, y le dio un abrazo con cariño, deseando que su amiga tuviera una oportunidad similar de escapar de ese mundo tan horrible. "Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, nunca lo olvidare y si algún día necesitas algo, por favor, no dudes en contactarme. Te escribiré cuando llegue al lugar a donde voy"

"Cuídate mucho, Garnet, y no olvides vivir tu vida sin arrepentimientos" sus ojos pasaron de gentiles a hostiles en un momento cuando fijo su mirada en el hombre tan elegante que se estaba llevando a la chica. "Y si tu te aprovechas de su inocencia no habrá poder humano que me impida cazarte como a un perro, ¿me entendiste?" lo acuso en son protector de la joven, no le importaba si ella no tenia poder ni dinero, se las arreglaría para matar a ese hombre si hería a su amiga.

"¡Louise! ¡Degel-sama no es esa clase de hombre!" Fluorite protesto, asombrada por el súbito arranque de actitud de su usualmente tranquila amiga.

"Su advertencia ha sido escuchada alto y claro, _Madame_, pero le aseguro que ningún daño recaerá sobre ella mientras yo este aún con vida" Degel tomo enserio su advertencia, dándose cuenta de que aquella mujer realmente le había tomado cariño a la rubia. "Y le doy las gracias por cuidar de ella cuando lo hizo, tiene mi eterna gratitud" con esas palabras coloco una mano sobre su pecho y le hizo una reverencia, antes de tomar a la sorprendida jovencita de la mano y urgirla a caminar lejos del establecimiento.

Y a lo que esperaba seria una nueva etapa de la vida de la rubia de ojos grises…

A su lado.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado mucho, y perdonen que haga sufrir a Fluorite pero era inevitable, se que muchos odiaran a la Madame del teatro, pero quise hacer ver que en aquella época las cosas no eran tan fáciles para las chicas que se quedaban sin familia y sin dinero, y muchas veces tenían que hacer cosas pocas éticas para siquiera poder comer, sin contar con sobrevivir :'v ¡Afortunadamente nuestro encantador Acuariano llego a tiempo para salvarla!**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Zoteria**_


	3. Débuts et Souvenirs

**¡Saludos, Minna-san! ¡****Aquí les traemos un nuevo capitulo tengan un buen rato disfrutando de su lectura!**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**_"Débuts et Souvenirs"_**

**Mar Egeo – Costas de Grecia**

**Noviembre, 29 de 1744**

El vaivén del barco debería haberla arrullado y hecho dormir, pero la verdad era que Fluorite apenas había pegado ojo esa noche, y si dijera la verdad, no parecía que fuera a hacerlo en un tiempo cercano. Con un suspiro cansado, se levanto del camastro en el camarote que Degel le había conseguido justo al lado del de él, y cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, no queriendo molestarlo mas de lo que ya lo hacia al este ir a buscarla y rescatarla de una situación más que horrible.

Hizo una mueca al oír chirriar los garzones de la puerta, pero igual siguió con su plan, caminando de puntillas en un camisón blanco de lino por el oscuro pasillo hacia las escaleras que daban a cubierta, las subió sin dudar y por fin tomo un aliento profundo cuando la brisa marina de la madrugada la rodeo, haciéndola estremecer por un momento. Sin duda estaba algo frió, pero a ella no le importo, simplemente se quedó parada allí por un momento antes de acercarse a un costado del barco, posando sus manos en la madera y fijando la vista en el inmenso cielo estrellado que dentro de poco empezaría a aclarar, por lo cerca que estaba del alba.

En el silencio del momento contemplo por fin que su realidad había cambiado, y ahora todo seria diferente, porque no solo estaría en un país diferente donde hablaban griego en vez de frances, y las costumbres y vestimentas seria completamente diferentes a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Ciertamente seria un cambio radical, pero ella lo prefería a lo que se hubiera convertido su vida de haber rehusado a seguir a su amigo y quedado en el teatro; no pudo evitar estremecerse por completo al contemplar que seria de ella en ese momento si hubiera aceptado ese destino, seguramente se aborrecería profundamente o… hubiera terminado quitándose la vida, como brevemente estuvo contemplando antes de que el Santo Dorado la interrumpiera.

Cuando pensaba en eso y como termino en esa situación, un nudo se formo en su interior… porque todo derivaba de la muerte de su _Pere_, cuando quedó huérfana de la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo y la viuda mujer, Madame Flaille se había ofrecido a tomarla bajo su ala, como su protegida. Al pensar en la mujer que la había criado por un tiempo sintió su garganta cerrarse en protesta, mientras sus ojos grises se llenaban de lágrimas deslizándose silenciosamente por sus rosadas mejillas, porque incluso aunque las decisiones de aquella mujer la hubieran terminado llevando a una situación horrible, la fallecida lo había hecho con la mejor intención para el futuro de ambas, y la había visto morir lentamente de un corazón roto, porque no había manera de ocultar aquellos de su sagaz vista.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí contemplando el punto donde creía que el mar se unía al cielo estrellado que poco a poco iba aclarando, pero de un momento a otro sintió su presencia a sus espaldas, porque para ella era inevitable que sus sentidos estuviesen sincronizados con su cercanía, no podía perderse esa aura algo helada pero que desprendía una inexplicable calidez que era tan única de él.

"Podrías enfermar si sigues vagando por cubierta sin ninguna protección contra los elementos" murmuro tranquilamente, cruzado de brazos observando a la joven muchacha en su camisón recatado con sus cabellos rubio danzando al viento como hilos de oro pálido, apenas iluminado por el alba en el horizonte. "Esta bastante frio esta mañana" y con ese comentario Degel se quitó el gran sobretodo que llevaba sobre su camisa de lino blanca y se lo coloco sobre los hombros a la muchacha, sonriendo ligeramente al notar que le quedaba mas como un vestido que otra cosa, con el borde rozando ligeramente el suelo.

Realmente era pequeña, pensó algo divertido al verla acomodar el sobretodo mejor sobre su persona, enrollando las mangas para que sus delicadas manos pálidas pudieran verse, aunque sea un poco. No fue si no hasta que estuvo recostado del barandal de espalda al horizonte que noto las lagrimas silenciosas en su rostro y solo pudo suspirar, dejando toda diversión de lado.

Era de esperarse, suponía él, después de todo lo que ella había pasado esos meses huyendo y trabajando para poder comer, no había tenido tiempo de asimilar todo, y ahora que ya no tenía ninguna presión y estaba segura camino a un mejor sitio, sus emociones antes reprimidas estaban saliendo a la luz, y ella estaba por fin dejando todo fluir, llorando por todo aquello que perdió y nunca mas volvería.

"Perdón… yo, simplemente no se porque no puedo dejar de llorar" susurro cerrando los ojos ante aquel hermoso amanecer, sin poder detener las continuas lagrimas que mojaban sus mejillas y se perdían en la brisa marina que subía desde el mar hasta ellos.

"No tienes que disculparte, Fluorite… es natural que te sientas de esa forma. No hay nada malo en dejar salir todo aquello que te haya herido, es el primer paso para sanar" él tomo sus frágiles hombros acercándola a su cuerpo más grande, brindándole el apoyo que ella tanto había necesitado esos años y meses desde que su padre muriera.

Por un tiempo se quedaron allí, compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos en esa mañana fría. Degel acariciaba distraídamente sus largos mechones rubios, en un movimiento nada típico de él, mientras Fluorite descansaba su frente contra su pecho y dejaba fluir toda la tristeza que sentía en su interior, con sus manos aferradas a la camisa blanca del joven hombre.

'

'

Un toque en la puerta de madera de su camarote la despertó del sueño profundo en el que estaba, parpadeando confusa, la jovencita rubia se sentó en la cama preguntándose como había llegado allí, si lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en cubierta con su amigo y salvador. Seguramente, se había quedado dormida exhausta después de llorar tanto y Degel la había traído a su camarote para dejarla descansar, pensó ella con una sonrisa en sus labios rosados, agradeciendo profundamente tener a alguien tan amable a su lado.

"Fluorite, es hora de levantarse, dentro de unas horas llegaremos a puerto, así que es mejor recoger todo para el momento de desembarcar" la voz calmada y masculina del hombre de largos cabellos verdes hablo desde el otro lado de la puerta, antes de retirarse a su propio camarote al lado del de la jovencita.

Con ese aviso, la muchacha se levanto y parpadeo al notar que aun llevaba el sobretodo de su acompañante con ella, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, al pensar en ese momento que el la cubrió con la prenda, y el aroma a menta, y algo único del joven hombre, algo muy parecido a el aroma del primer día de invierno, algo helado pero que invocaba calidez en ella.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se levanto y cambio su camisón de lino por el vestido negro que llevaba consigo, atando su cabello en su típica trenza con la cinta de seda azul y guardando todo lo que llevaba con ella en el pequeño bolso de mano, asegurándose que no se olvidaba de nada, aunque no tuviera mucho que le perteneciera. Una vez satisfecha tomo aliento y salió fuera del camarote, casi gritando del susto al verse con la nariz contra el pecho de su acompañante, a quien obviamente no vio parado en el lugar hasta que fue muy tarde.

"¡Degel-sama! ¡Discúlpeme! No… no lo vi parado ahí" Fluorite dijo algo temblorosa, llevando una mano a su corazón donde aun galopaba a toda velocidad ocasionada por el susto que le dio.

"Claramente" fue todo lo que comento él, elevando una fina ceja y ocultando la leve sonrisa que la muchacha le había ocasionado con sus torpezas. "Ven, casi hemos atracado en tierra, estoy seguro de que te interesara ver el puerto antes de desembarcar" dijo señalando el pasillo, indicándole sin hablar que procediera por este hacia cubierta cosa que ella acato de inmediato.

En nada de tiempo el barco en el que viajaban entro en el muelle y en el instante en que bajaron de este, ellos estuvieron rodeados de mercaderes y pescaderos por doquier, era una muchedumbre enorme y todo estaban ocupados haciendo una cosa u otra, no prestándoles atención mientras estos se hacían paso fuera del embarcadero.

Fluorite estaba maravillada por lo diferente que era aquello de su natal Francia, para empezar las personas ya fueran mujeres u hombres usaban una vestimenta mas ligera y nada elaborada, para nada como las prendas que todas las damas y caballeros usaban en las calles de Paris. El estilo de vida era mas relajado y no parecía haber mucha distinción entre las personas, aunque se imaginó que allí también habría diferencia de estatus social, a pesar que hasta el momento la muchacha no veía ninguna.

Todo era diferente, y ella comenzó a sentirse abrumada por eso agradeció que al final se alejaran de la muchedumbre por unas calles menos concurridas. La joven rubia seguía al Santo Dorado quien portaba su traje de viajes con el sobretodo que le devolvió al salir del camarote; sinceramente, ella lo encontraba bastante atractivo y si las miradas de admiración de las mujeres al pasar indicaban algo era que no era la única en notarlo, pero a diferencia de las desconocidas, la muchacha no se dejaba llevar por su apariencia y atractivo, porque ella conocía a la persona que realmente era ese magnifico hombre.

La rubia sabía que más que su atractivo exterior, él era una persona increíblemente amable y gentil, que se preocupaba por los demás con genuino interés y que era el hombre más inteligente y honorable que ella jamás hubiera conocido, exceptuando a su _Pere_.

"Nos tomara llegar al Santuario alrededor de dos días, y ya es medio día… podríamos ponernos en camino de inmediato y acampar en el bosque esta noche, o también podríamos quedarnos hoy en el puerto en una posada y partir mañana temprano" Degel comento deteniéndose cerca de una caballeriza, y giro su cabeza para ver a la joven que caminaba con la vista fija en los alrededores sorprendida mientras que mantenía su pequeña mano aferrada a la manga de su abrigo, y él supuso para no perderse entre la gente.

"Si está bien para usted, preferiría si partimos hoy mismo luego de comer algo ¿tal vez?" pregunto vacilante, pegándose aun mas al cuerpo mas grande del hombre a su lado cuando una carreta paso muy cerca de ella.

"Muy bien, sígueme" y con eso ambos fueron primero a las caballerizas a comprar un caballo para el viaje, y de ahí a una posada a tomar el almuerzo antes de regresar para llevarse al caballo y ponerse en camino a su destino.

'

'

**Noviembre 30 de 1744**

Dormir al aire libre en medio de un bosque fue una nueva experiencia para Fluorite, y Degel se lo hizo lo más placentero posible, enseñándole durante todo el camino algunas plantas aquí y allí que podían servir para hacer remedios como una pasta para heridas o para bajar la fiebre, y cuales frutos podían comerse y cuales serian venenosos; en ningún momento la hizo sentir desvalida o como idiota por no saber ciertas cosas, y le enseño a hacer una fogata y como cuidar del caballo.

Todo fue muy ameno, sin embargo, cuanto más se acercaban al Santuario mas nerviosa se volvía la joven, inquietándose respecto a lo que los compañeros de su amigo pensarían por no decir lo que diría su Diosa de ella, una mortal torpe sin nada que ofrecer. Debido a que Fluorite nunca había aprendido a montar a caballo, ya que su primera lección cuando vivía con Madame Flaille termino con la chica cayendo desgarbadamente del animal, Degel había optado por compartir montura con la muchacha enfrente y él atrás, llevando las riendas mientras sus brazos a cada lado de ella la mantenían en su sitio y evitaban que cayera al suelo si hacia algún movimiento extraño.

A ninguno le importo compartir, teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose y ahora la semana que tenían viajando desde Francia a Grecia juntos, muchas veces compartiendo espacios y comidas, se habían habituado a la presencia del otro bastante bien, y desarrollado una natural rutina donde cada uno se ocupaba de ciertas labores. En cuestión de comida, la joven rubia era decente en la cocina, aunque hacer pan y dulces era mas su especialidad que comidas como carne y ese tipo de platos elaborados; y el hombre de ojos azules usualmente suplía la madera para la fogata junto con agua de los arroyos aparte de montar vigilia por las noches.

Al final cuando divisaron Rodorio, la aldea al pie del Santuario, Fluorite estaba tan nerviosa que casi hizo sangrar su labio inferior de tanto que sus dientes los mordisqueaban, aparte del movimiento errático de sus manos, que fueron un claro indicio para el Santo más inteligente de que la chica estaba inquieta.

"Todo saldrá bien, Fluorite, no te hubiera traído al Santuario si no supiera que serias bienvenida a es este lugar" Degel murmuro en su oído, mientras guiaba el caballo a una de las caballerizas del pueblo para venderlo y luego ir a pie el resto del camino.

"¿Y si no les agrado? Soy tan torpe que seguro dejo caer una jarra de vino sobre las ropas de alguien… o quizás incinere unas cortinas tratando de encender una vela… hay tantas posibilidades con lo idiota que soy" murmuro atropelladamente, citando un desastre tras otro e infinitas posibilidades que le causo algo de gracia al hombre.

"Si Kardia no se las ha arreglado para hacer ninguna de las cosas de las que hablas, entonces puedes estar segura de que tu tampoco podrás" aseguro el hombre de largos cabellos verdes, apeándose del caballo y ayudando a descender a la chica, alzándola por la cintura. "No te preocupes tanto, y solo respira o te desmayaras" agrego con algo de sequedad, notando que ella estaba casi teniendo un ataque de pánico.

"Claro, si, respirar, okay" ella asintió, haciendo lo indicado con mas rapidez de lo normal, pero que consiguió bajar sus niveles de ansiedad un poco, lo suficiente como para notar nuevamente las diferencias de su pueblo natal y este.

"Pasaremos a comprar algunas cosas antes de ir al Santuario, así que no te separes mucho o te perderás" viendo que ella asentía, el negocio rápidamente la venta del caballo y luego se giro para ir a comprar algo de tintas, pergaminos y plumas que se acordaba tenia que remplazar en su Templo, estando siempre al tanto de si la chica lo seguía o no. No le apetecía tener que buscarla de nuevo, aunque seguramente fuera más fácil de encontrar en un pueblo donde destacaba bastante por sus ropas extranjeras.

Fluorite se quedó fuera de una tienda donde vendían papiros y algunos libros, esperando que su amigo terminara sus recados, y fue ahí cuando noto la tienda frente a esta que tenían flores frescas y hacia arreglos muy bonitos con ellas para vender. Curiosa por verlos mas de cerca, giro a ver a su acompañante y notando que aun estaba inmerso con el dependiente del lugar cruzo la calle asegurándose que no hubiera ninguna carreta o caballo que pudiera llevársela por el frente, y se acercó. Maravillándose inmediatamente de los divinos arreglos, aunque había unos muy elaborados de un lado, del otro podían apreciarse otros mas recatados y sencillos, estaba tan inmersa en observarlos que no noto a la chica que se le acerco hasta que esta le hablo.

"¿Está buscando algo en especial? Tenemos muchos pedidos a la medida si alguno no le complace" la voz era suave y algo animada, evidenciando lo joven que era.

"¡Ah! No, gracias solo estoy mirando… espero que no sea un problema" la rubia agrego apresurada y en su griego rustico que sonó gracioso con su acento francés, algo preocupada de ofender a alguien, era un país diferente con costumbres distintas así que no sabia muy bien que esperar de la gente.

La chica que encontró frente a ella, era un poco mas baja en estatura, de larga cabellera castaña amarrada en una cola baja a un lado de su cabeza, con unos bonitos ojos verde oliva, y piel algo tostada por el sol Griego; portaba un sencillo vestido lila y unas sandalias marrones, no llevaba joyas ni maquillaje, y parecía que tenían la misma edad, o al menos la chica era dos o tres años menor a lo sumo.

"No, no, esta bien, no hay problema… su griego es muy bueno, aunque el acento se nota bastante y le falta algo de práctica… Si no le ofender que pregunte, ¿de donde viene?" los grandes ojos verdes de la chica la observaron con una sonrisa curiosa.

"Ah, soy de Francia, pero ahora viviré aquí en Grecia si todo va bien… a lo mejor termino buscando trabajo en este pueblo, ¿de casualidad alguien busca ayudante de cocina o quizás de ayuda en una posada o puesto de comida? Cualquiera de esos seria ideal, pero no me quejo si es cualquier otro trabajo, siempre que sea honesto" agrego al recordar su ultimo trabajo y apenas pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

"No que yo recuerde, pero siempre puedo preguntar alrededor si eso te ayuda, conozco a casi todos aquí ya que he vivido toda mi vida en esta aldea" la muchacha sonrió amablemente, queriendo ayudar a la rubia desconocida si podía, le había caído bien ya que no todos los extranjeros eran tan amables con los pueblerinos y ella parecía una chica sencilla, aunque no entendía porque vestía ropas tan elaboradas en un calor como aquel o de color negro. "¿Ya tienes dónde hospedarte? Si no es así podrías ir a una posada que no esta muy lejos o si no tienes mucho dinero, quizás podría hablar con mi padre y quedarte con nosotros" propuso ella algo animada, porque, aunque había muchas chicas de su edad en el pueblo como ella trabajaba mucho no tenía tanto tiempo de sobra y las otras muchachas usualmente no convivían mucho con ella, así que el prospecto de tener una nueva amiga era emocionante.

"Bueno respecto a eso…" Fluorite no sabía que decirle, porque hasta el momento se le había pasado hablar con su amigo sobre donde se quedaría y como ganaría su porvenir, pero no tuvo que mentir o balbucear tonterías por que en ese momento sintió la presencia de su acompañante.

"Fluorite, creo recordar decirte que no te alejaras o podrías perderte" Degel la miro con algo de desaprobación; no pensaba decirle que su corazón casi se detuvo al darse la vuelta y no ver a la muchacha rubia esperando donde la había dejado. Afortunadamente, esta no se había alejado mucho y pudo localizarla en segundos.

"Lo siento mucho, Degel-sama, pero es que los arreglos florales estaban muy bonitos y quise verlos mas de cerca" la rubia se volvió hacia el hombre con algo de vergüenza, habiendo olvidado por completo las palabras del peliverde en su momento sin pensar.

"Esta bien, no te paso nada, pero la próxima vez por favor avísame antes de moverte" el hombre negó con la cabeza, antes de notar la presencia de la otra chica, la cual se sorprendió un poco de reconocer. "Agasha-chan, ¿cómo estás? Espero que tu y tu padre estén en buena salud" con un asentimiento de cabeza saludo a la chica de las flores, quien desde hacia un año llevaba las ofrendas al Santuario semanalmente.

"Degel-sama, papá y yo estamos bien gracias por preguntar" sus grandes ojos verdes observaron a las dos personas parada frente a ella con curiosidad, pero sabiamente se guardo las preguntas ya que no era de su incumbencia. Aunque si que le sorprendió ver al usualmente calmado y algo distante Santo Dorado de Acuario reprender a una muchacha y que de alguna forma se trataran con tanta familiaridad.

"Me alegro" él asintió hacia ella antes de volverse a su amiga de correspondencia, posando una mano delicadamente en su cintura. "Fluorite, es hora de irnos, aun tengo que hacer una parada mas antes de que podamos ir al Santuario, y seria ideal si vemos al Pope y a Athena-sama antes de que se haga muy tarde. Agasha-chan fue un gusto verte" agrego este como despido, haciendo amago de guiar a la muchacha para que se marcharan.

"Igualmente, Degel-sama, y mucho gusto en conocerte Fluorite-san, espero volver a verte pronto y si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, no dudes en venir por aquí" la castaña se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa amable en sus labios.

"Muchas gracias, Agasha-chan, y el gusto es mutuo" asintió la rubia, antes de dejarse guiar por el hombre entre la multitud.

"Tu griego no esta mal, pero le falta trabajo" Degel menciono de pasada, mientras esquivaban a vendedores y carros ambulantes. "Tu acento se nota bastante, pero con algo de practica mejoraras"

"Si, Agasha-chan ya me lo dijo, aunque ahora que lo pienso a usted no le noto acento alguno cuando lo habla, pero supongo que tantos años viviendo aquí ayudarían con ello" murmuro lo ultimo para si misma, tomando nuevamente la manga del sobretodo de su acompañante, para evitar perderse y que fueran separados en la muchedumbre. "Este pueblo es bastante colorido, y su gente parecen buenas personas, es agradable"

"Me alegro que te guste, Rodorio es uno de los principales pueblos que rodean al Santuario, el más cercano de hecho y el que mas frecuentan los Santos de Athena, por lo cual la delincuencia es bastante más baja que en otros lugares cercanos, pero aun así ten cuidado cuando estés aquí sola" él la tomo por completo de la cintura y la levanto rápidamente para que la carreta que pasaba no la golpeara, sin querer pegándola a su costado. "Una extranjera con un dominio bajo del idioma sola en un pueblo es una mezcla para el desastre, especialmente para ti que de alguna forma te las arreglas para atraer los problemas más insólitos"

"Lo sé" suspiro haciendo un puchero que sin querer le saco una sonrisa al Santo a su lado. "Pero no es como si lo hiciera adrede, simplemente sucede" ni siquiera protesto por ser constantemente alzada fuera del camino o empujada ligeramente por las manos de su amigo, ya que sabia lo hacia para evitar que ella se tropezara o se metiera en el camino de la gente con carretas llenas de objetos.

"¿Debo recordarte los incidentes cuando trabajaste de sirvienta?" él arqueo una ceja con algo de incredulidad, girándola para que quedara pegada a su costado izquierdo, haciéndola finalmente caminar del lado de las tiendas y no del centro de la calle, así era más seguro. "¿O los muchos que tuviste después y de los cuales me escribiste con tu propio puño y letra?"

"Esta bien… usted gana, soy un desastre ambulante esperando pasar" ella suspiro exageradamente, pero en su interior solo sonreía, encontrando algo de felicidad en simplemente intercambiar palabras mordaces con su amigo de correspondencia. "Me apiado de su vida conmigo a su alrededor"

"Al menos mis días nunca serán aburridos" fue todo lo que comento, pensando socarronamente que eso era verdad, entre las proezas de Kardia y las torpezas de Fluorite, su vida seguramente dejaría de ser tan silenciosa y tranquila. Pero para sus adentros pensó que eso no seria tan malo, al menos a uno de ellos podría estrangularlo si su paciencia se agotaba, y no era necesariamente la chica a su lado de la que hablaba, pensó con diversión antes de seguir su camino.

'

'

**Grecia, Athenas – Santuario**

**Marzo 2 de 1745**

Fluorite frunció el ceño en concentración, midiendo silenciosamente la masa de pan en la mesa frente a ella, ignorando a las otras Vestales que pululaban a su alrededor preparando otras comidas mientras ella se encargaba de los panes esa semana.

Había pasado alrededor de tres meses desde que llego a Grecia en compañía de su amigo y actual Santo Dorado de Acuario, y para su gran sorpresa Athena, la Diosa reencarnada en humana la había designado como aprendiz de Vestal, donde tenía básicamente los mismos trabajos que cuando trabajo en la mansión de Madame Garnet, solo que en lugar de atender a los Santos directamente como un grupo de Vestales hacía, ella estaba designada a la cocina luego de que la Vestal Madre, quien era la encargada de todas las muchachas bajo el servicio de Athena, notara su torpeza cuando de llevar bandejas con contenidos rompibles se trataba.

El aprendizaje de Vestal constataba de tres meses donde probaban en que área era mejor las chicas en cuestión que estuvieran ingresando, y dependiendo de ello se les asignaba una labor adecuada mientras estas aprendían a realizar otras tareas y las normas del Santuario.

Para empezar, una Vestal estaba consagrada a Athena, y al ingresar al servicio tomaba votos de castidad y pureza que duraban hasta que la muchacha que se consagraba terminara sus servicios; usualmente, el periodo de servicio que las mujeres podían tomar variaba bastante. Tres años era el tiempo menor de servicio y de ahí podían regresar a sus aldeas y continuar una vida normal, o también podían optar por tomar un plazo más largo que podía ser de cinco a diez o quince años de servicio, o incluso indefinidamente. La única manera de dejar de ser Vestal era si la mujer era removida por una falta grave, como promiscuidad, robo o traición, o si esta quedaba embarazada durante su servicio, y dependiendo de las circunstancias se hacia una excepción.

Las relaciones entre Santos y Vestales eran algo complicadas, ya que, aunque no estaba prohibida exactamente, hasta que la mujer en cuestión no fuera librada de sus votos y servicio a Athena, se consideraba una falta si había algún tipo de intimidad física entre ambas partes, y en dado caso las personas involucradas recibían una amonestación o castigo severo dependiendo del grado de intimidad alcanzado. Y eso era martillado en las cabezas de cada aprendiz al iniciar, algo que les recalcaron sería muy importante de recordar porque sería perjudicial para su estadía en el Santuario.

Otras normas consistían en que cada mujer, ya fueran aprendiz o Vestal se les estaba permitido dos días libres a la semana, que iban variando cada semana y en esos días, estas podían bajar a Rodorio si así lo querían, pero se les estaba designada un horario estricto donde la salida eran a partir de las siete de la mañana y debían estar devuelta para las cinco de la tarde a mas tardar. Si se incumplía, la mujer recibía una amonestación, pero si la infracción se repetía dos veces más, la amonestación pasaba a falta y la persona era castigada severamente si no tenía una explicación plausible para su tardanza.

Otras cosas que se les advertía era que se quedaran fuera del campo de entrenamiento de los Santos, mayormente por su propio beneficio ya que en ese lugar siempre estaba cayendo piedras y si no se estaba pendiente podrían salir lastimadas o hasta incluso si era muy grave, morir.

Pero en general, las actividades y deberes no eran difíciles, y aunque con uno que otro problemilla con su torpeza, a Fluorite no le había ido mal, y aunque su dominio del Griego estaba mejor que cuando llego, aun le faltaba mucho trabajo para siquiera acercarse al nivel de fluidez que Degel y los nativos tenían.

Aun se sorprendía cuando recordaba la amable recibicion que le dio la Diosa Athena cuando se conocieron aquel día, pero Fluorite pudo ver porque tantos hombres y mujeres apoyaban a la deidad, y porque personas maravillosas como Degel la seguían tan fielmente. Y en todo el tiempo que llevaba entrenando como Vestal, la rubia joven había conocido a la mitad de los Santos de la Orden Dorada, y todos habían sido educados y tuvieron paciencia con ella cuando se encontró perdida, aunque ella no sabía si ellos tenían conocimiento de su conexión con el Santo de Acuario, igual sus modales fueron impecables.

También algo que había alegrado la vida de Fluorite fue su amistad con la aldeana de Rodorio, la chica de las flores, Agasha; a quien veía regularmente no solo cuando esta subía semanalmente al Santuario para dejar los arreglos florales para la Diosa de la Guerra, si no también había sincronizado sus horarios lo mejor posible para por lo menos congeniar todo un día en las ocasiones en que ambas libraban.

La vida de la joven rubia había dado un giro total para mejor y todo era gracias a su amigo, Degel.

"¿Esos son los últimos?" pregunto otra de las Vestales señalando las bolas de masa con la mano, una jovencita de su misma edad de cabello corto lacio y ligeramente ondulado de un tono rojo amapola, su piel era trigueña y sus ojos ámbar mostraban alegría.

"Si, estos son los últimos del lote por hoy" la rubia asintió, colocando las bolas de masa sobre una bandeja que seria llevada al horno luego de leudar una ultima vez. "¿Y tú ya terminaste con la comida de los aprendices?" interrogo con una sonrisa divertida.

A la mayoría de las aprendices Vestales no les agradaba mucho ese puesto en particular porque los muchachos siempre tenían unos modales atroces al comer, usualmente porque entrenaban tanto que cuando les tocaba la hora de comer siempre se olvidaban de todo salvo de la comida. Con el tiempo ellas se acostumbraban a la vista, y eventualmente los hombres también mejoraban en sus modales, aunque siempre mantenían el mismo apetito voraz.

"Oh, si, eso esta listo por fin, esta vez hice mas guiso que la vez anterior para que alcance para todos" ella asintió orgullosamente, ayudando a su compañera a meter las bandejas en el horno después de sacar las hogazas de pan que estaban allí previamente.

"Eres bastante buena en la cocina, Shea-chan, incluso mejor que yo tratándose de postres y panes, estoy segura de que te asignaran pronto a un aprendiz de plata ¡o incluso podrías terminar atendiendo a Athena-sama y al Pope!" la chica alabo a la pelirroja, mientras limpiaba el mostrador con un trapo.

"No soy tan buena, pero aspiro en serlo, me encanta decorar y trabajar con cosas dulces, pero tu tampoco te quedas atrás, Fluorite-chan" la muchacha le sonrió a la rubia ampliamente, alegrándose que pudiera congeniar con una de sus compañeras Vestal. "Lo que me recuerda que la Vestal Madre mando a llamar por ti una vez hubieras terminado con tus labores en la cocina"

"Oh… bueno, una vez los panes estén fuera y todo este en orden me dirigiré al Templo de las Doncellas a hablar con ella, espero que no sea nada malo… con mi récord de desastres, es un milagro que no me hayan echado aun" murmuro por lo bajo, recordando los tropiezos que terminaron con ella tirando algo al suelo o casi incendiando su toga blanca.

"Anímate, seguro no es algo de lo que preocuparse, y bueno yo ya mejor me voy que hay que llevar la comida a los comedores" y con eso, la joven pelirroja se despidió.

No fue si no hasta treinta minutos después que Fluorite pudo por fin dejar las cocinas y dirigirse al Templo de las Doncellas, que era el lugar donde todas las vestales convivían juntas; constaba de un templo muy grande donde se realizaban las ceremonias de iniciación y reuniones, y luego estaban dos edificios inmensos que eran los dormitorios de las Vestales, con tres cámaras de baños internos hechos especialmente para las mujeres que residían allí y un comedor igual de grande que el que los Santos de Plata y Bronce usaban junto a los aprendices.

Una vez frente al edificio central, ella tomo aliento e intento calmar los nervios repentinos que la atenazaban, ya que no sabia porque había sido llamada tan de repente y se preguntó por milésima vez si seria echada del Santuario en esa ocasión. Sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, enderezo los hombros y entro, dirigiéndose por el pasillo y pasando la cámara de las reuniones para seguidamente doblar en una esquina y detenerse frente a lo que era la oficina de la Vestal Madre, una mujer que llevaba al servicio de Athena alrededor de cuarenta años.

"¿Me ha mandado a llamar, Vestal Madre?" inquirió la joven rubia luego de tocar la puerta y entrar al lugar luego de que se lo indicaran; su vista estaba fija en el suelo de piedra, temerosa de lo que pudiera decirle aquella intimidante mujer.

"En efecto, Fluorite-chan" la voz calmada de la mujer le respondió, mientras su atención permanecía en el montón de papeles que tenia delante en el escritorio. "Debo entender que ya llevas tres meses con nosotras, ¿no es así?" los ojos castaños de ella se alzaron repentinamente hacia la jovencita, penetrándola con una mirada inquisidora.

"Así es, Vestal Madre" la confusión se podía palpar fácilmente en la voz de la chica, pero ella no se movió ni volvió a hablar, demasiado preocupada por la significancia de aquella reunión.

"Bien eso significa que ya has completado tu entrenamiento como Vestal, y viendo que no has infringido ninguna de las reglas estipuladas, y tu comportamiento ha sido ejemplar a pesar de los aislados incidentes aquí y allí con tu torpeza, es hora de asignarte a otro lugar como una Vestal en regla y no una aprendiz" ella tomo una pluma y un pergamino de papiro, y anoto algo de forma fluida antes de volver su atención a la sorprendida chica, con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en su rostro. "Debido a tus conocimientos en la escritura e idiomas, he decidido asignarte como Vestal al Templo de Acuario, tu trabajo será servir a Degel-sama, Santo Dorado de la Orden Zodiacal cuatro veces por semana, y solo un día tomaras para trabajar en las cocinas. Este arreglo efectuara por unas semanas hasta que yo decida si eres adecuada para quedarte allí indefinidamente; si por el contrario tu rendición no es satisfactoria serás reasignada a otro Santo ya sea Dorado, de Plata o de Bronce hasta encontrar el mejor puesto para tus cualidades"

"Como usted diga, Vestal Madre" Fluorite apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras debido al shock y alegría que estas le produjeron, ya que podría estar alrededor de su amigo por mas de unos minutos sin ser reprendida por una de sus superiores.

"Inicias mañana, jovencita, y más vale que te apliques a tus deberes como es o no será bueno para ti y tu futuro en este lugar… muchas muchachas se encaprichan con los Santos bajo el servicio de Athena, y en general no esta prohibido interactuar con ellos, pero ten en cuenta las reglas y no hagas tonterías" sus ojos se entornaron un poco mientras se arrellanaba en el sillón tras el escritorio. "Se que tu y él tienen alguna conexión, siendo este el que te trajo al Santuario, y si fuera por mi te hubiera colocado en otro puesto como inicio a tus deberes como Vestal, pero la petición de esta posición fue de allá arriba y no estaba en condiciones de rechazarla, así que no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte entrenado y haz bien tu trabajo"

"Así lo hare Vestal Madre, no se arrepentirá de esta decisión, ya lo vera" la chica asintió vigorosamente con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, preguntándose quien había puesto esa petición y si lo había hecho su amigo, aunque por alguna razón lo dudaba ya que se lo hubiera mencionado de ser así en sus infrecuentes encuentros.

Después de recibir una orientación completa de lo que se esperaba de su nuevo puesto y sus deberes por venir, la chica se retiró con una inclinación de cabeza respetuosamente y se marchó, ansiosa de empezar de una vez con su nueva posición.

'

'

**Junio 7 de 1745**

Unos ojos azul rojizo lo observaron casi sin parpadear mientras una sonrisa sacarina se pintaba en los labios cincelados del hombre de largos cabellos color azul cobalto, su cuerpo bien definido por los constantes entrenamientos se hallaba repantigado en una silla frente al escritorio en la enorme biblioteca mientras su compañero de armas organizaba unos volúmenes adquiridos recientemente.

"¿Qué quieres Kardia? ¿Has venido a holgazanear aquí en vez de hacer tus deberes porque te gusta perder el tiempo o es que tienes algo en mente de lo que quieras hablarme?" Degel dijo con sequedad sin siquiera girarse a ver a su amigo de la infancia. No lo admitiría, pero pasados unos diez minutos del silencioso escrutinio del Escorpiano este lo tenía enervado, especialmente porque el nombrado casi nunca se estaba callado. "Si es lo primero, has el favor de irte porque estoy algo ocupado en este momento y tu presencia usualmente conlleva a caos que no tengo tiempo de arreglar ahora mismo, y si por el contrario es lo segundo, entonces escúpelo de una vez para que pueda seguir con mis actividades con tranquilidad"

"Seguro… yo solo me preguntaba cuando ibas a decírmelo, ya sabes soy tu mejor amigo en este lugar y aun así te las arreglaste para tener esto bien calladito. Y pensar que nos superaste a mí y a Manigoldo, nunca lo hubiera creído posible de ti, Degel" Kardia se llevó una mano al pecho en una expresión dolida, que era realmente fingida, aunque en su interior sentía un asombro y curiosidad tremenda.

"¿Que tonterías estas balbuceando ahora? Deja de hablar en círculos e incógnitas y simplemente dime lo que crees que hice para superarlos a ambos" el hombre de cabellos verdes puso los ojos en blanco, inmediatamente ignorándolo parcialmente y concentrándose en los libros que estaba ordenando en la biblioteca, pensando que era seguramente una estupidez que Kardia se había inventado en su aburrimiento para fastidiarlo.

"Pues es que quiero saber como conseguiste que el Pope y Sasha aprobaran esto, Manigoldo seguramente también quiera conseguir este dato, porque sinceramente esto nos ahorraría ir tanto a Rodorio" sus ojos azul rojizo recorrieron el escritorio como quien no quiere la cosa, jugueteando con algunos objetos en este.

"Ve al grano" dijo con sequedad el Acuariano, empezando a irritarse un poco con la idiotez de su compañero.

"Sin sentido del humor como siempre, aunque eso seguramente este por cambiar con su ayuda estoy seguro" la sonrisa socarrona volvió a sus labios, mientras observaba al peliverde de reojo. "Hablo de la tu meretriz por supuesto, la chiquilla que empezó a trabajar en tu templo hace unos meses… ya sabes, rubia, ojos grises con pecas en la nariz, plana como una tabla, ¿te suena? Es un poco joven, sin embargo, y yo las prefiero con mas curvas, pero supongo que cada quien tiene sus gustos, aunque he oído por ahí que las Francesas lo hacen de lo mejor" si no bien había terminado de hablar con su típico tono burlón, registro el silencio de la habitación y el súbito cambio de temperatura en el lugar, que se había vuelto tan frio que podía ver su propio aliento.

Al girarse hacia el hombre que portaba la Cloth de Acuario se encontró con unos helados ojos azules que parecían dos témpanos de hielo sólido, los cual lo miraban fijamente en silencio mientras este deslizaba el ultimo libro en la estantería y se dirigía hacia el escritorio con un paso tranquilo que era desmentido por la frialdad del ambiente. En ningún momento el de cabellos verdes quito su mirada glacial del Escorpión, hasta que estuvo frente al mueble de madera, de donde tomo un lote de libros en sus manos.

"Solo diré algo sobre ese comentario fuera de lugar, y es que si lo oigo de ti o de alguien mas en el Santuario una vez más, sabré de labios de quien provino inmediatamente, y te aseguro que aunque tenga que recibir una penalización del Pope y Athena-sama lo que te hare no será placentero, Kardia" su tono fue bajo y calmado, no estaba jugando ni nada parecido, lo decía totalmente en serio y la expresión sobresaltada de su amigo le dijo que su advertencia había sido recibida alto y claro. "Fluorite no es una meretriz y nunca ha sido una joven de esa categoría, ella está bajo mi protección y es todo lo que diré al respecto… ahora retírate que aún tengo trabajo que hacer" y con eso le dio la espalda y volvió a continuar con su labor, dejando al Escorpiano con la boca abierta.

Degel no supo cómo lo hizo, pero se las arreglo para no darle un puñetazo al imbécil de su mejor amigo ese día y los siguientes que se lo encontró por el comentario tan crudo que había hecho sobre su joven amiga. Aunque aún seguía furioso sobre el asunto días después no dejo que eso se entreviera o perturbara sus deberes, sin embargo, supo que no había tenido total éxito porque la chica en cuestión comenzó a lanzarle miradas inquisitivas mientras los dos trabajaban lado a lado en la biblioteca.

"¿Degel-sama, se encuentra usted bien?" al ver que el hombre elevo su ceja inquisitivamente, ella continuo mientras ordenaba unos papiros escrito en Latin, el cual era uno de los tantos idiomas que ella estaba perfeccionando con la ayuda del Acuariano. "Es que desde hace unas semanas que parece usted… diferente, ¿quizás molesto sería más la palabra? y pues yo pensé que quizás había algo que lo este incomodando" al instante de verlo dudar, ella se preocupó aún más y empezó a murmurar por lo bajo apresuradamente todas las posibilidades dejando perplejo al hombre a su lado. "¿Quizás puse un tomo en el lugar incorrecto o me equivoqué en la traducción del manuscrito en Ingles del otro día? Si he cometido un error por favor dígamelo, Degel-sama, no quisiera causarle problemas y yo se que suelo ser algo despistada y torpe, pero le prometo que mejorare en lo que sea que haya hecho mal, solo debe decirme que fue y yo-"

Degel suspiro silenciosamente pasando una mano por su larga cabellera, aun asombrado de que ella fuera capaz de detectar su humor incluso aunque tomo medidas para asegurarse de que nadie supiera lo molesto que estaba por dentro, aun así, aquella chiquilla lo había captado con sorprendente rapidez; sin embargo, salió de su asombro al darse cuenta de que ella había asumido que su enfado era su culpa por lo que se apresuró a corregirla. El hombre de cabellos verde poso su mano en el tope de la cabeza de la chica, efectivamente silenciando su diatriba que prometia alcanzar proporciones épicas si la dejaba continuar.

"Fluorite, no tienes que disculparte tu no has hecho nada malo, ¿está bien?" él la miro con tranquilidad, acariciando ligeramente su cabello rubio en un gesto tranquilizador al ver su ansiosa mirada grisácea. "El culpable aquí es Kardia y su impertinencia, así que no le des más vueltas al asunto, ya se me pasara"

"Si usted esta seguro…" ella titubeo por un momento antes de sonreír con calidez, claramente aliviada de no haber cometido un error. "Me alegro mucho, ya que no quiero ser una molestia ni causarle ningún problema a usted, Degel-sama" su mirada se volvió turbia por un momento, y sin ser consciente de ello bajo su cabeza, sus ojos grises fijos en el suelo entre sus pies calzados con las típicas sandalias marrones griegas. "Seria horrible si por mi culpa su vida se volviera miserable…"

Sus ojos azules se entornaron por el tono de voz y la vergüenza que su cuerpo le transmitía con la manera en la que estaba parada a su lado, e inmediatamente una alarma se disparo en su cabeza, preguntándose que mas había pasado durante aquellos meses en compañía del Barón… y, además, había algunas cosas curiosas sobre la joven y su comportamiento alrededor de ciertas personas que él había notado, pero decidido no traer a la memoria porque quería que ella misma lo hiciera por voluntad propia. Sin embargo, aparentemente tendría que ser él quien iniciara aquella charla que estaba seguro le dejaría un mal sabor de boca al final.

"Fluorite, no eres ni una molestia ni mucho menos" el le dijo con calma, pero aun así ella no despego su vista del suelo, así que él pensó en otro acercamiento y con lentitud tomo su pequeña mano con suavidad guiándola lejos del estante y hacia un banco de piedra que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación. "Él te dijo cosas ¿no es así? Te hizo pensar que eras una molestia y alguien indeseada… ¿estoy en lo correcto?"

Hubo un silencio antes de que ella asintiera, esta vez con los ojos fijos en la mano que el sostenía entre la suya.

"Cuando… cuando me tomaba desprevenida en una parte solitaria de la mansión, solía decirme que… que Madame Flaille había cometido muchos errores, pero que el mayor había sido darle cobijo a una mocosa sin gracia… que debería haberme dejado en un orfanato y olvidarse de mi porque solo le causaba estrés y decepción con cada cosa que fallaba en hacer bien" murmuro por lo bajo, jugueteando distraídamente con su mano libre con su toga blanca. "Me decía que un día la convencería de deshacerse de mi y ella seria mas feliz de esa forma… luego un día algo sucedió, duro días postrada en cama pálida como un fantasma con una mirada tan lejana en sus ojos que me impresiono… luego a la semana siguiente se levanto y fue a cabalgar cuando llovía a cantaros, regreso mojada y temblando sin explicar su comportamiento a nadie y luego de eso enfermo y fue como si toda la vida hubiera sido succionada de su cuerpo, ya nada parecía importarle… y no importaba que dijera o hiciera ella no se animaba con nada" sus labios temblaron y su vista se nublo pero aun así ella se mantuvo firme, su voz lineal y controlada. "Luego cerca de su lecho de muerte me dijo… me dijo que me fuera de la mansión y no volviera, pero no pude hacerlo… no podía dejarla luego de todo lo que ella había hecho por mí, no podía simplemente abandonarla a su suerte sin mirar atrás, no así… nunca así"

Su cuerpo se sacudió por un momento, pero de sus labios no broto ningún sonido ni de sus ojos bajo alguna lagrima, era como si se hubiera enseñado a si misma a no llorar y que ahora en ese momento donde contaba su historia se contuviera sin un pensamiento consciente. Pero Degel no podía detenerse allí, sabia que aquello iba aun mas profundo que eso y una parte de el temía lo que vendría a continuación, así que tomo una profunda respiración preparándose lo mejor que pudo para la verdad y le apretó un poco la mano en solidaridad.

"Pero eso no fue todo… hay algo más, las señales están ahí" el agarre que tenia sobre su mano no era lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella no se soltara si así lo quería, pero la chica no lo hizo, solo permaneció con su pequeña mano aferrada a la suya, incluso cuando el resto de su cuerpo reacciono como si alguien le hubiera propinado un golpe.

Él obtuvo su respuesta cuando de sus ojos rodo una lagrima que termino en la unión de sus manos, todo su cuerpo parecía estar preso de temblores incontrolables, mientras que los sollozos que intentaba parar peleaban para salir de sus labios, los cuales mordía con tanta fuerza hasta que un hilo carmesí se deslizo por ellos y resbalo por su barbilla.

"Fluorite… no voy a juzgarte, sea lo que sea lo que él te haya hecho no es tu culpa…" él comenzó con tanto tacto como pudo, con parte de su atención puesta en el control de su cosmos, sin embargo, sus palabras no fueron escuchadas. Ella se había perdido en la tormenta de sus memorias.

"Si, lo fue… lo fue… no pude detenerlo… yo-" los espasmos de los sollozos silenciosos no la dejaron continuar, mientras de sus ojos brotaban incontables lagrimas capaz de llenar el cauce de un rio, pero aun así ella se obligo a continuar, necesitando hacerlo entender, pero sin querer ver una mirada de repulsión en sus conocidas y bellas facciones que rápidamente se habían vuelto lo mas importante en su vida. "Una semana después… después del funeral de Madame Flaille, el vino… vino a mi habitación tarde por la noche, no sabía que quería y yo estaba furiosa con él porque en el funeral ni siquiera mostro un asomo de… de dolor por ella; así que sin pensar abrí la puerta deseando… deseando gritarle" su mano libre comenzó a tironear de su larga trenza, en un signo claro de estrés que acentuaba aún más la súbita tartamudez que la atenazo, algo completamente fuera de lugar con su usual recta compostura.

Fluorite no podía parar, sin importar las veces que el Santo Dorado intento llamar su atención para que tomara algo de aire y no entrara en un ataque de pánico, pero fue inútil, ella estaba a años luz del Templo en Grecia y había regresado a esa fatídica noche, en Francia. Sus ojos no lo miraban, solo observaban a la nada con el rostro manchado de lagrimas y sus labios pintados del rojo de su sangre.

"Lo siguiente que supe fue… fue que estaba sobre mí, tiro… tironeando de mi vestido mientras yo intentaba apartarlo… pero no pude, el Barón era demasiado fuerte" su cuerpo se curvo involuntariamente sobre si mismo, en un inconsciente intento de protegerse del atacante que solo en su mente podía ver. "Rasgo mi vestido, y con él, las enaguas… hizo cosas… cada vez que me tocaba dolía, quería que se detuviera y dejara de… dejara de… grite y grite, pero nadie me escucho, nadie vino… nadie…" lo último lo susurro con voz quebrada, su brazo derecho se encontraba enroscado alrededor de su cintura, pero su mano izquierda permanecía anclada con la del peliverde. "Cuando por fin descarto mi camisón y me ob… observo de cerca… se retiró disgustado, y me dijo… él dijo que estaba muy creci… crecida para su gusto… que él prefería a las chicas… más pequeñas"

Degel tenía la vista fija sobre su pequeña figura, imaginando lo asustada y aterrorizada que ella se había sentido y que todavía se sentía incluso luego de pasar meses lejos de aquel bastardo desalmado al quien quería retorcerle el pescuezo y congelar cada parte de su cuerpo mil veces en una tortura eterna por abusar de la inocencia de su ahora protegida y amiga. Durante el relato su dominio sobre su cosmos se había quebrado lo suficiente como para que parte de la biblioteca se volviera tan helada que casi alcanzaba los centígrados bajo cero.

"Lo intente… de verdad que lo intente… pero fue inútil detenerlo…" Fluorite finalmente sin fuerzas se recostó sobre el banco de piedra, con su frente apoyada en la unión de sus manos conectadas, que en ningún momento se había roto. "No se… no se como siquiera puede aun permanecer en la misma habitación conmigo, Degel-sama, mucho menos mirarme… no después de saber que he sido mancillada… y que el voto de castidad que hice como Vestal es una mentira y fue roto mucho antes de venir a Grecia"

Con su mente dando vueltas en una neblina de furia y sed de venganza, el peliverde se aferro a lo ultimo dicho por ella para permanecer en control y no irse en una rampante de caos a asesinar al hombre que le causo tanto daño a la joven.

"Fluorite… pequeña, no encuentro razón alguna para dudar de lo que me has contado, y se con aun mas fervor que no fue tu culpa, pero creo sinceramente que aun conservas tu virginidad" Degel dijo aquello lentamente, su cerebro repasando la información cuidadosamente, palabra por palabra, antes de fijar su vista en la forma empequeñecida de la chica, mientras con su mano libre lentamente acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

"Pero… pero él… él me toco en… en ese lugar" ella tartamudeo sin poder decir el área a la cual se refería, demasiado avergonzada con todo, en especial con su propio ser.

Observando lo confusa y avergonzada que estaba la muchacha, el peliverde de ojos azules trazo cuidadosamente sus palabras en su mente antes de dar voz a sus sospechas, queriendo darle algo de paz por mínima que fuera a la chica. Con amabilidad y cuidado él la coacciono para que se irguiera y así poder ver su rostro sonrojado y algo hinchado por el llanto pero que encontraba todavía adorable; con suavidad empujo con su dedo índice su delicada barbilla hasta que aquellos preciosos ojos grises se encontraron reaciamente con los suyos.

"_Ma' petite_, no deseo causarte mas desasosiego, pero necesito que respondas a esta pregunta, aunque se que es difícil, ¿podrás hacerlo?" al verla asentir con confusión, el pregunto sin rodeos. "¿En algún momento del ataque él se desvistió?"

"No… no… siempre permaneció con su ropa" susurro esquivando su mirada con vergüenza, pero su amigo solo le había pedido que respondiera a la pregunta, y aun no la había rechazado por ser una mujer sin virtud.

"Es como pensaba…" al ver que ella parecía confundida e insegura, él suspiro y con cuidado de no moverse bruscamente, la abrazo contra si atento en todo momento de si había resistencia al contacto físico, pero ella simplemente se apoyo contra su cuerpo mas grande, depositando la mejilla contra la Cloth que él aun portaba. "Fluorite, una muchacha para dejar de ser virgen se necesita hacer algo más que lo que él te hizo… solo tocarte entre las piernas con sus manos no es suficiente… e incluso si no fueras casta, a mi no me importaría" su barbilla se apoyo en la coronilla de la chica, cerrando sus ojos azules y abrazándola un poco más, en un ligero vaivén destinado a calmarla. "Nada podría hacer que yo te odiara… sin embargo, estoy muy avergonzado de no estar allí para ayudarte… una vez mas te falle, y por eso lo siento profundamente"

"No, por favor no se disculpe, Degel-sama… usted vino por mí, y sus cartas fueron un bálsamo en un tiempo muy oscuro de mi vida" susurro contra el pecho de su Cloth Dorada, sintiéndose cansada y algo vacía luego de relatar su mas horrible experiencia. "Es por eso que me alegre tanto de tomar el trabajo como Vestal, no solo estaría cerca de usted y lejos de Francia, sino que además no tendría que ser forzada a someterme a un matrimonio arreglado… de esta manera no tendré que pasar por una situación parecida en un futuro… porque si eso es lo que tengo que soportar en el lecho conyugal prefiero no casarme nunca" murmuro lo ultimo con un escalofríos, totalmente aterrorizada de encontrarse atrapada en un matrimonio y forzada a hacer cosas horribles.

"Fluorite, las relaciones no son siempre de esa manera, realmente son totalmente lo contrario a la experiencia que tu tuviste, y aunque respeto tu opinión te pido que mantengas la mente abierta para el futuro" inconscientemente rozo sus labios contra la coronilla de la chica, en un gesto de ternura. "Completa los primeros tres años como Vestal en el Santuario, y si realmente esto es lo que quieres hacer… no te detendré"

"Nunca me casare, Degel-sama… jamás me someteré a un hombre de esa forma nuevamente, no puedo siquiera tolerar el contacto mas inocente con uno en este momento… no creo que eso tenga arreglo" susurro tristemente, porque muy en el fondo ella había soñado una vez con quizás casarse un día con un buen hombre.

"Y, aun así, no pareces reaccionar de mala manera ante mi contacto, pequeña" su pulgar acaricio la parte trasera de su cabeza, pensando que eso era algo curioso. "Lo note poco después de que empezaras a trabajar en mi Templo… como te apartabas de otros hombres de una forma muy sutil, y, sin embargo, cuando yo me acercaba no parecías padecer el mismo tipo de comportamiento. Incluso ahora después de saber lo que sucedió me sorprende que puedas tolerar mi cercanía con tanta tranquilidad"

"Eso es porque se trata de usted, Degel-sama… nunca me lastimaría de eso estoy segura, incluso cuando apenas me conocía en la mansión de Madame Garnet me protegió… creo que, aunque estuviera muy enfadado nunca me heriría accidentalmente o de otra forma" ella levanto la cabeza para observarlo con grandes ojos grises llenos de inocencia, y fe ciega en el Santo frente a ella. "No es esa clase de persona, que abusa de los más débiles que usted"

El hombre de largos cabellos verde sintió una calidez en su pecho al darse cuenta de la devoción y certeza que tenía aquella muchacha en él, de que no fuera capaz de herir a alguien inocente y el se dio cuenta con un sobresalto, que ella literalmente confiaba en él ciegamente. Confiaba en que nunca la lastimaría o abusaría de su persona con tal convicción que la joven se sentía completamente a salvo en su presencia.

"Y tienes razón, Fluorite, yo nunca haré nada que pueda herirte" dijo el Santo antes de dejar entrever una sonrisa de medio lado. "Ahora mejor vamos por una taza de té, estoy seguro de que eso te sentara de maravilla" al ver la sonrisilla en los labios de la chica mientras lo seguía al despacho privado con total confianza, y se prometió así mismo nunca hacer nada para romper esa fe ciega que ella tenía para él.

Ahora más que nunca, quería protegerla a como diera lugar.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Okay, ya se que Fluorite la hice sufrir bastante, pero tenia que poner toda su experiencia y pos ella necesitaba contarle a alguien y ¿quien mejor que Degel para eso? 7u7 Ahora, se que este es un tema muy sensible para algunos y no es mi intención desestimar lo que pasa, y ya que estamos si alguna vez han sido abusado o atacados de alguna forma no duden en hablar con alguien de confianza, no se guarden eso.**

**Y por cierto, ¿Alguien reconoció a la pelirroja? 7w7**

**En fin, las cosas van a mejorar para nuestra rubia favorita ¡así que no desesperen! :D**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Zoteria **_


	4. Le Début de la Fin

**¡Bueno aquí otro cap para los fieles seguidores, Minna-san! Gracias por sus reviews y el tiempo que se toman leyendo nuestras historias, lo apreciamos mucho :'3**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**_"Le Début de la Fin"_**

**Grecia, Athenas – Rodorio**

**Enero 16 de 1746**

Agasha contemplo las preciosas '_No Me Olvides_' que sus manos sostenían, admirando los pétalos azules que eran tan suaves al tacto y que le recordaban tanto a los ojos de cierto Santo de Athena que ella conocía; sabía que su admiración por aquel hombre era normal, muchos de los aldeanos los admiraban por su fuerza e integres y su promesa de proteger la humanidad los hacia dignos del respeto de todos. Sin embargo, para ella que no era mas que una joven aldeana que los veía pasar diario por su aldea y luego se le era permitida la entrada al famoso Santuario para llevar ofrenda de flores a la Diosa que lo regia, ellos se convirtieron también en personas que reían y bromeaban como todo el mundo, gente poderosa y con una fuerza de voluntad innegables, pero todavía humanos.

Aun así, desde hacia poco tiempo que la muchacha de ojos verde oliva había notado la amabilidad del Santo regente del Templo de Piscis, quien hacía tres meses le había hecho entrega de su preciada capa blanca para protegerla de la lluvia a ella y a sus flores, y aunque al principio había malinterpretado su osca actitud como desden y arrogancia, luego gracias a su padre y a su amiga Fluorite, comprendió que el hombre en cuestión la había estado protegiendo de si mismo. Ellos le explicaron que la sangre que corría por sus venas era diferente al de las otras personas, siendo este un potente veneno que con solo un toque a su persona podía acabar con la vida de alguien, y debido a eso él se aislaba de todo ser viviente y era muy cuidadoso de no tocar a nadie, nunca…

Eso solo la entristeció un montón, ya que el solo imaginar la soledad que él padecía le estrujaba el corazón en un puño, así pues decidió el mismo día que le fue a devolver la capa que se tomaría un tiempo para intentar entablar una conversación por mas intrascendental que fuera cada vez que se lo cruzara y de paso en los días que fuera a dejar las ofrendas florales para la Diosa Athena y el Pope, siempre dejaba tras de si un pequeño ramillete muy sencillo con una flor diferente en cada ocasión, y con ayuda de su mejor amiga Francesa, se encargo que cada una tuviera un significado alegre.

Tomando las florecillas las junto con otro grupo mas para formar un ramo mediano que había sido encargado el día anterior, continuo con su tarea inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras la fría brisa del alba mecía sus largos cabellos castaños, preguntándose vagamente como no había sabido la condición del Santo portador de la Cloth de Piscis antes, con el tiempo que llevaba subiendo al Santuario semanalmente, pero ella siempre procuraba ser discreta y no inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás, especialmente la gente del Santuario así que era de esperarse que fuera algo ignorante respecto a los guerreros y sus habilidades.

Ese día en particular la chica Francesa bajaría a visitarla siendo ese su día libre, y aunque ella misma no tuviera esa misma dicha, aun así estaba feliz de verla, ya que la rubia se había vuelto su mejor y mas cercana amiga y compañera; Agasha no se llevaba del todo bien con las otras muchachas de su misma edad o cercana porque creciendo sin una madre desde temprana edad y ayudando a su padre constantemente a trabajar se había vuelto muy madura para su edad por lo que a otras le atraía ella no lo encontraba interesante.

Estaba tan concentrada en su labor y dejando su mente vagar mientras sus manos armaban ramo tras ramo para las ventas de ese día que ni siquiera noto que alguien la observaba detenidamente desde hacía unos minutos.

Albafika, Santo Dorado de la Orden Zodiacal no sabia exactamente que pensar en ese momento ni porque se había detenido en el inicio de su patrullaje por la aldea de Rodorio, pero en el momento en que sus ojos azul cobalto detectaron a la muchacha sentada en un banco de madera fuera de la florería que hacia las ofrendas al Santuario arreglando ramos con una dedicación y alegría rebosantes, sus pasos se habían detenido inconscientemente. Sabia que esa no era la primera vez que la veía, de hecho, en el tiempo que ella tenia llevando las ofrendas florales él siempre la observaba desde la distancia, primero con desinterés, luego con vaga curiosidad cuando escuchaba los comentarios positivos de sus compañeros sobre ella y luego con verdadero interés una vez empezó a notar las pequeñas florecillas y ramilletes que habían comenzado a aparecer en la entrada de su Templo.

Al principio pensó que alguno de sus compañeros le estaba gastando una broma, probablemente Manigoldo o Kardia quienes eran bastante infames en fastidiar a los otros Dorados con la excepción de Asmita de Virgo, quien era inclusive mas recluso que el mismo y rara vez por no decir casi nunca salía de su Templo; sin embargo, algo en la posición de las flores no cuadraba con el _modus operandi_ de los rufianes del Santuario, ya que estos siempre se encargaban de hacerle saber a la víctima en cuestión quien habia causado el desastre de un modo u otro. Así que con los dos busca-problemas fuera de sospecha eso dejo una incógnita en su mente, eso fue hasta que noto que las florecillas aparecían justo en los días que la chica subía a dejar su ofrenda, y cuando hizo memoria recordó que aquel curioso incidente comenzó luego de que esta le dejara su capa en el Templo aquel día.

Desde ese momento él comenzó a observarla más de cerca en los días que ella iba al Santuario, y efectivamente acertó en su suposición, viendo como la chiquilla dejaba el pequeño ramillete cuidadosamente contra una de las columnas al ir de regreso de la cámara papal y, para sorpresa del peliazul hacia una reverencia justo antes de salir de su Templo de cara al interior de este; Al principio pensó en pedirle que se detuviera, pero la verdad su curiosidad por sus motivos iba aumentando y el hecho de que cada flor tuviera su significado especifico pico su interés en saber si ella las elegía adrede con intención o si simplemente las escogía al azar. Pero, aunque siempre estaba en la punta de su lengua preguntarle, siempre se abstenía de interactuar con ella, por un millar de razones entre esas que no sabia como seria su recibimiento debido a que la única vez que hablo con ella sus palabras habían sido menos que corteses.

Pero ese día en particular, al verla tan alegre trabajando tan temprano y con tanto esmero, su cuidado al tratar las flores y aquella pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rosas, la hacia ver tan serena y en paz que no pudo evitar detenerse en su recorrido y observarla con mas detenimiento del que había empleado en alguien que no fuera su enemigo; en ese momento, mientras sus ojos cobalto la observaban en la tranquilidad del amanecer, con tan pocas personas despierta a esa hora su cuerpo se movió por si solo y luego se encontró descendiendo de los techos por los que caminaba, deteniéndose a dos metros de distancia de donde ella se encontraba sentada.

Agasha se sobresaltó al percibir un brillo dorado por el rabillo de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que oyó el traqueteo de una armadura muy cerca de su persona, y su mirada inmediatamente se poso en la persona quien para su eterna sorpresa era ni mas ni menos que el Santo Dorado de Piscis, de quien había estado contemplando en sus pensamientos no hacia ni un minuto y quien para su asombro tenía la mirada clavada en ella.

Rápidamente se levanto del banco de madera dejando con cuidado las flores en el recipiente con agua para que no se arruinaran y con respeto le hizo una reverencia sin soltar palabra alguna, demasiado muda por el shock de verlo aparecer tan repentinamente ante ella; al levantarse lentamente observo que sus magníficos ojos azul cobalto reflejaban algo de curiosidad, mientras su larga melena azul celeste se ondeaba al viento acompañada de su capa blanca, la misma que ella uso aquel día y devolvió luego de lavarla con esmero.

"Muy buenos días, Albafika-sama" murmuro ella con suavidad, sin saber que mas decir ni como actuar, esa era la primera vez que veía al Santo Dorado luego de ese día lluvioso, ya que cada vez que pasaba por su Templo este nunca estaba a la vista.

"¿Por qué continúas dejando pequeños ramilletes de flores en mi Templo, pequeña Agasha?" las palabras salieron sin permiso de los labios del peliazul, haciéndolo parpadear sorprendido y casi hizo una mueca ante el tono algo abrupto de su voz, que hizo a la chiquilla sobresaltarse nuevamente.

Agasha estaba pasmada, no solo porque el Santo en cuestión le dirigiera la palabra tan de repente preguntando por las flores que ella creía él no sabía de donde procedían, sino que además conociera su nombre. Y no sabiendo que hacer, ella dijo nada mas que la pura verdad.

"Solo era una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento por aquel día y… y también quería que supiera que aprecio mucho lo que hace por Rodorio y sus habitantes, ya que gracias a ustedes nosotros estamos seguros para continuar nuestras vidas con tranquilidad" ella tartamudeo un poco, pero su convicción no menguo, y mantuvo su intensa mirada fija, aunque quiso desviarla casi inmediatamente. "Le pido perdón si mi atrevimiento le ha ofendido, Albafika-sama, le aseguro que esa no era mi intención y si usted así lo desea no lo hare más" lo ultimo lo murmuro con la vista fija en el suelo, mordiendo su labio inferior apenada de haberle causado molestias a aquella persona tan importante.

El Pisciano ciertamente no se esperaba esa contestación, mas bien algo sobre que lo admiraba o incluso que al verlo su belleza la encandilo y proclamaciones de devoción y amor a primera vista, algo que oía tan a menudo que le enfermaba el solo pensar en ello; sin embargo, la chiquilla lo había tomado por sorpresa con esas palabras, y viendo que sus ojos verde oliva reflejaba la inocencia y pureza de su alma supo que la jovencita decía la verdad, por lo que la posición avergonzada que ella adopto no le sentó del todo bien.

"No es necesario disculparse, no has hecho nada malo" murmuro con tranquilidad, girando su vista al frente, pero manteniéndola en su periferia por si ella intentaba acercarse a él. "Mientras no causes problemas cuando pases por mi Templo, no me importa si dejas algunas flores" agrego, no iba a decirle que había guardado la mayoría entre las paginas de sus libros y otras las uso para hacer pomadas para curar heridas superficiales.

"Me alegro de no haberle causado problemas" Agasha sonrió cálidamente al alto hombre parado frente a ella, por alguna razón feliz de esa interacción con él.

Albafika la observo por unos segundos más, antes de suspirar quedamente y acercarse a la mesa que estaba mas lejana a la jovencita, depositando allí una de las rosas no venenosas que el cultivaba en su templo mayormente para adornar la estancia de las Vestales y principalmente, para la Diosa Athena.

Ella miro la rosa que era tan blanca como su rubia amiga había describió la nieve y luego al hombre de ojos cobalto, claramente preguntando en silencio sobre la planta.

"Es un justo intercambio por todas las flores que me has dado hasta ahora" fue todo lo que dijo él, alejándose de la mesa y siguiendo su camino, pero no sin antes captar la mirada sorprendida en su rostro de tez trigueña cambiar a una expresión cándida. Y solo con ver eso, que había podido generar ese tipo de calidez en la muchacha con una sola acción trajo a su cansada y solitaria alma algo de tranquilidad.

Y Agasha aún seguía distraída horas después de aquel inesperado pero placentero encuentro cuando la rubia de ojos grises por fin se presentó en la florería, aunque gracias a los Dioses que pudo terminar todos los ramos y arreglos florares sin mucho contratiempo.

"Agasha-chan… ¿estás bien?" Fluorite pregunto algo desconcertada cuando capto que la vista de su amiga se desviaba hacia la rosa blanca que sus manos sostenían con tanta delicadeza y una sonrisa tenue se formaba en sus labios.

"¿Eh?" la jovencita parpadeo saliendo de sus recuerdos y girando a ver a su amiga, captando la preocupación en aquellos ojos gris perla. "Si, estoy bien no te preocupes, es solo que… algo extrañamente encantador sucedió esta mañana que aun tengo problemas para creérmelo"

"¿Oh? ¿Y que fue eso que paso? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la misteriosa rosa en tu mano?" ahora que la chica rubia la detallaba mas de cerca noto con vaguedad que le parecía familiar, sus pétalos eran pequeños pero copiosos dándole una apariencia de abundancia cuando otras rosas tenían pétalos más grandes y pocos.

"Bueno…" ella dudo un momento, pero a la final le relato lo sucedido, segura en su conocimiento de que la rubia muchacha no revelaría su secreto a otras personas ni se burlaría de ella por andar en las nubes, como muchas de las jóvenes en la aldea hicieran si estas se enteraran de lo sucedido. "Albafika-sama realmente es una persona gentil" agrego al final de su relato con una suave sonrisa pintada en sus labios rosados.

"Hmm" la chica de los ojos grises asintió con una media sonrisa, sin saber si revelarle que usualmente el Santo de Piscis no se detenía a conversar con nadie fuera de la Orden Zodiacal e incluso entonces era breve y al punto; que le diera una rosa en agradecimiento, y que además fuera una que él mismo cultivo especialmente se prestaba para muchas interpretaciones.

El resto de la tarde paso con tranquilidad, y aunque Fluorite paso la mayor parte del tiempo en compañía de su mejor amiga en la florería también hizo algunos recados por la aldea comprando algunas necesidades y probando las delicias que eran los postres tradicionales griegos como el baklava, aunque este resulto un poco dulce para su gusto; al final la joven rubia tenia en sus manos unos paquetes de mas que pensaba llevarle a su jefe y amigo, así que se despidió cándidamente de la chica castaña y se dirigió al Santuario, notando que aun le faltaba una hora para que su toque de queda se terminara así que no tenia que apurarse mucho.

"Hey, preciosa ¿no necesitas ayuda con eso?"

Una voz tosca de hombre la interrumpió, haciendo tensarse los musculosa de su cuerpo, pero ella no se detuvo y siguió su camino con la barbilla en alto y el corazón a mil. Ella no quería problemas, pero cuando un trio de hombres andrajosos y algo bebidos se cruzo en su camino bloqueándolo, parecía que eso era lo que iba a tener.

"¿Porque tanta prisa, preciosa? Solo queremos echarte una mano con tus compras, ¿no es así chicos?" el mas alto de todos quien parecía el líder palmeo los hombros de sus dos acompañantes, pero la mirada en sus rostros no indicaba que ayudarla fuera lo que realmente tenían en cuenta.

"Déjenme en paz, no necesito su ayuda" la helada mirada que les dedico estaba diseñada para desalentar a cualquiera de seguir conversando con ella, algo que había desarrollado en las calles de Paris. Desafortunadamente, no pareció funcionar, y solo los alentó a acercarse más.

"La chica tiene agallas, jefe, porque no le enseñamos que rechazar ayuda tan descortésmente es maleducado" uno de los hombres comento, tratando de no tambalearse, este era el que mas apestaba a alcohol de los tres.

"Me parece una excelente idea, y de paso tendremos un tiempo magnifico mientras estamos en ello" el jefe sonrió torcidamente antes de avanzar hacia la congelada chica, pero no pudo mas que dar dos pasos cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

"Hey, imbécil, la chica dijo que no necesita ayuda ¿que no escuchaste?" unos ojos azul-rojizo lo observaron con aburrimiento, su postura relajada desmentía la quietud de su cuerpo que estaba mas que listo para moverse si el hombre daba un paso más hacia la joven. "Ahora se una buena escoria y piérdete ¿sí? Te harás un favor inmenso a ti mismo y a tus amigos si desapareces de mi vista en los siguientes minutos" la sonrisa depredadora que mostraban sus cincelados labios era una advertencia, mas que sus palabras, pero el líder estaba tan borracho que no lo noto, ni tampoco tomo en cuenta la Cloth Dorada que este portaba identificándolo como un Santo Dorado y uno de los más volátiles.

"No te metas en donde nadie te ha llamado, esta chica y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar" el jefe gruño con desdén, haciendo amago de acercarse a la chica y tomarla por la mano.

"Si le pones un dedo encima, hombre, te aseguro que en poco tiempo tendrás un apéndice menos de los que preocuparte" si fuera posible su sonrisa se ensancho aún más, mostrando sus dientes blancos en una muestra de ferocidad mientras sus ojos fijos en los tres insectos se volvieron algo violentos. "Tocar a una Vestal del Santuario esta prohibido, y si tú y tus minions no se largan en este momento voy a hacerte desear no haber nacido por fastidiar mi día con tus estupideces"

Fue en ese momento que los hombres se percataron del brillo dorado que despedía la Cloth del hombre alto de largos cabellos azul cobalto y cayeron en cuenta de quien era y lo que podía hacer, entonces palidecieron enormemente; tartamudeando y empujándose mutuamente cuando el Santo Dorado de Escorpio dio un paso amenazante hacia ellos con una violencia en su mirada que prometía un infierno en vida, ellos se marcharon a la carrera sin mirar atrás.

"Cobardes e imbéciles, quien lo diría" murmuro por lo bajo con sorna ya que el potencial encontronazo había pasado, luego giro su vista hacia la chica con que estaba a unos pasos de su persona con aburrimiento y parpadeo algo sorprendido al darse cuenta de que no era otra si no la chiquilla de la que Degel era tan sobreprotector.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Kardia-sama" Fluorite se las arreglo para decir, aun con el pulso acelerado por lo que pudo haber pasado si el irreverente Santo de Athena no hubiera aparecido en el momento en que lo hizo.

"Deja esa mierda de '_sama_' para otras personas, enana, es solo Kardia" él rodo los ojos antes de indicarle con un gesto de su mano que comenzara a caminar hacia el Santuario, su actitud relajada en nada se parecía a la violenta que anteriormente había exhibido. "Y será mejor que la próxima vez te andes con cuidado cuando vengas a Rodorio, o Degel tendrá un aneurisma si se entera que algo te sucedió cuando él no estaba" el hombre de cabellos azul cobalto bostezo caminando a la par de la chica sin ninguna prisa.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para agradecérselo?" la chica rubia frunció el ceño determinada a pagarle por haberla salvado de una u otra forma, especialmente porque el era el amigo de la infantica de Degel. Y aunque el ultimo había estado algo irritado con el escorpiano últimamente ella sabía que seguía importándole en el fondo. "Tal vez… ¿un pan de manzana dulce quizás?" ella murmuro recordando los comentarios sobre que el hombre estaba algo obsesionado con la fruta roja.

"¿Oh? Eso sería interesante. De acuerdo, chiquilla, hazme uno de esos en agradecimiento por haberte salvado" la sonrisa volvió a sus facciones justo cuando ellos entraban en el Templo de Acuario, y su protector salía a recibirlos con una expresión de sospecha.

"Kardia" Degel asintió con sequedad hacia el Escorpiano, aun sin poder evitar la punzada de irritación por el comentario sin tacto que el peliazul había hecho sobre la chica rubia; luego se volvió hacia la nombrada con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios. "Fluorite, has regresado un poco antes de lo esperado"

"Así es, Degel-sama, pero realmente he regresado a salvo gracias a Kardia-san y su acertada aparición cuando volvía al Santuario" la muchacha comento con toda la intención, queriendo de alguna forma arreglar la tirante relación que los dos hombres tenían desde hacia un tiempo y aunque no sabía porque habían discutido pensaba que con saber que el de ojos azul-rojizo la ayudo disiparía la tensión existente entre ellos.

"¿Oh?" el hombre de largos cabellos verdes entorno los ojos con algo de sospecha, recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica en busca de heridas o algo fuera de lo común pero no encontró nada, ella parecía igual que cuando partió ese mañana del Templo. Así pues, se giro a su amigo con una mirada especulativa que demandaba una explicación.

"Unos imbéciles creyeron que seria una estupenda idea meterse con una Vestal del Santuario" Kardia rodo los ojos ante el honorifico que la muchacha utilizo cuando se refirió a su persona, pero no hizo ningún comentario respecto a ello. "Los convencí de que no era una buena idea y que se largaran estaba en su mejor interés… quiero decir era eso o perdida de miembros permanente" se encogió de hombros con aburrimiento.

"Hmmmm" sus ojos azules recorrieron a ambos antes de suspirar y pinchar el puente de su nariz cuidando de no estropear sus anteojos. "Ustedes dos sinceramente son un imán que atrae los problemas" murmuro por lo bajo, antes de pedirle a la chica que fuera a dejar las compras en el Templo, y no fue si no hasta que no pudo sentirla que se giro a encarar al Escorpiano. "Gracias. Por protegerla, quiero decir" sus palabras fueron directas y al grano, pero al mismo tiempo genuinas.

"No podía exactamente quedarme parado mientras esos idiotas la fastidiaban" Kardia se revolvió el cabello mientras fruncía el ceño. "Mi boca a veces suele soltar cosas inapropiadas sin pensar, lo sabes mejor que nadie, y la mayor parte del tiempo no soy bueno en leer entre líneas, pero sé que ella es importante para ti" él señalo el lugar por donde la chiquilla había desaparecido hacía poco. "El punto aquí es, que mi boca y yo lo sentimos"

"Es considerado de tu parte disculparte, y mientras no lo vuelvas a hacer estas bien en lo que a mí concierne" Degel asintió, sonriendo ligeramente ante las palabras de su mejor amigo de la infancia, sorprendido de que el orgulloso escorpión se disculpara, porque para empezar Kardia no era de los que lo hacían al menos no con palabras.

"Estupendo, porque no sabía que mierdas iba a hacer si eso no te satisfacía" el Escorpiano sonrió con sorna, pero interiormente estaba aliviado de que su amigo lo perdonara, aunque no lo dijera con tantas palabras. "Y será mejor que no te acostumbres, porque pedir disculpas no es algo que me apetezca hacer muy seguido"

"Típico" el Acuariano entorno los ojos, antes de mirar con curiosidad a su amigo una vez más. "¿Kardia, subiste hasta aquí solo para acompañar a Fluorite?"

"No exactamente, yo tengo una correspondencia que discutir con Sasha así que bien podía acompañarla hasta aquí" él se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios combinando con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos azul-rojizo. "Y ahora, será mejor que me marche ya que si no respondo con la mas brevedad posible esa mujer se enfadará de nuevo conmigo" y con eso se marcho en un humor brillante.

Degel solo lo observo pasar con una ceja levantada, algo curioso sobre aquel comentario tan peculiar, porque obviamente Kardia no se había estado refiriendo a la Diosa a la cual servían… así que, ¿Qué estaba pasando en la vida del Escorpiano? Eso era algo que el Acuariano de largos cabellos verdes iba a averiguar en cuanto terminara de conversar con su amiga rubia sobre la seguridad propia al ir a Rodorio, no por primera vez.

'

'

**Grecia, Athenas – Santuario**

**Mayo 1 de 1747**

Degel suspiro silenciosamente, su vista fija en el estante que poseía documentos y libros antiguos de la anterior Guerra Santa, sus pensamientos un cumulo de preocupación e incertidumbre debido a que desde hacía unos meses la actividad de los Espectros había ido en aumento exponencialmente y eso significaba que pronto comenzaría el principio del fin, donde ellos, la Orden de Santos bajo el mando de la gran Diosa Athena debía luchar para proteger a la humanidad de un desastre de proporciones catastróficos. No había opción mas que luchar o morir, era así de simple, y en general eso no lo preocupaba después de todo había sido entrenado toda su vida desde muy joven para eso, y siempre supo que daría su vida si fuera necesario para proteger a otros, era su deber como Santo Dorado de Acuario y en cualquier otra ocasión no estuviera contemplando todo con tanta insistencia, si no fuera por un pequeño detalle con él que no había contado…

_Fluorite._

Su preocupación principal no era sí mismo, él conocía su deber y pensaba cumplirlo a rajatabla, pero el problema era la jovencita que estaba bajo su protección, su amiga y compañera de lecturas, de largos cabellos rubios y ojos gris perla que siempre brillaban cuando el entraba en alguna estancia en su vecindad, con aquella calidez y brillo en su sonrisa que iluminaba toda su persona en cada ocasión.

En los años que ella llevaba viviendo en Grecia con él y trabajando en el santuario como Vestal en su Templo, ellos se habían vuelto cercanos, podían hablar de todo y nada, discutir acaloradamente sobre cualquier tema y aun así reír poco después sin ningún problema mientras comentaban algo gracioso visto en un libro. Simplemente, encajaban a la perfección el uno con el otro, ambos sabían instintivamente si el otro estaba molesto o perturbado por algo, cuando dejar algo de espacio al otro y cuando se apreciaba su presencia y la distracción que esta conllevaba para disipar pensamientos oscuros de un pasado mejor olvidado.

Ellos eran cercanos, mas cercanos de lo que realmente él pensaba que era adecuado… y era eso precisamente lo que lo preocupaba tanto.

Los sentimientos tan extraño que la muchacha despertaba en su normalmente calma y tranquila persona, aquellos que lo llenaba de calidez y hacían que quisiera buscar su compañía tan a menudo que algunas veces lo hacían querer iniciar cualquier tipo de contacto físico con ella, ya fuera algo tan inocente como rozar sus dedos con los suyo o incluso acariciar sus largos cabellos rubio pálido en una muestra rara de afecto; a los infrecuentes abrazos que incurrían cuando ella se encontraba asustada luego de una pesadilla sobre su pasado o simplemente aquella rara ocasión cuando se encontraba tan efusiva sobre algo que descubrió y sin pensarlo lo abrazaba con felicidad.

Si, era esa cercanía lo que tanto lo preocupaba, porque Degel sabía que él probablemente iba a morir en la Guerra Santa que estaba próxima a empezar… e inevitablemente, ella perdería a alguien más en su corta vida.

Pinchando el puente de su nariz con algo de frustración, tomo el libro en sus manos que había ido a buscar y se giro para volver a la mesa que compartía con la jovencita, la cual había dejado con unos manuscritos que traducir, pero al dar la vuelta a la columna final parpadeo detrás de sus lentes de montura plateada al ver a la chica profundamente dormida con sus brazos sobre la superficie y una expresión de tranquilidad en su postura.

Sonriendo ligeramente, el Santo de largos cabellos verdes se acercó a ella en silencio cuidando de no despertarla, sabiendo que llevaban días en esa investigación rara vez deteniéndose a hacer una pausa para mas que dormir o comer y sus necesidades biológicas, pero era de esperarse que quedarse levantados hasta altas horas de la noche por casi dos semanas fuera a pasarle factura a la chica. Dejando el libro sobre la pila en su lado de la mesa, apoyo la cadera a un lado de esta y observo detenidamente sus suaves facciones, el arco de sus pestañas rubias que asemejaban a dos medias lunas y daban sombras a sus mejillas gracias a las velas alrededor, las adorables pecas en el puente de su nariz que incluso con el sol Griego no desaparecieron y su boca en arco de cupido que estaba separada ligeramente en una lenta respiración mientras los típicos mechones de pálido rubio descansaban en la curva de su mejilla ocultando su rostro parcialmente de su vista.

"Debería haberte dicho que te fueras a descansar" susurro por lo bajo sin querer despertarla, disfrutando de su sola presencia en la gran biblioteca.

Pero no lo había hecho, inconscientemente quería pasar mas tiempo en su compañía por muchas razones de las que no quería ponerse a pensar con detalle en ese momento, así que solo se dedico a observarla por unos minutos mas sin poder evitar extender su mano y con delicadeza apartar los mechones rubios de su mejilla, sintiendo la calidez de su tersa piel bajo sus yemas; pero rápidamente la aparto frunciendo el ceño no por primera vez esa noche.

Parecía que todo se había vuelto muy complicado de la noche a la mañana, con aquellos impulsos tan poco propios de él y esa constante preocupación por lo que seria de ella si el llegaba a fallecer en la Guerra Santa por venir.

Con un último suspiro suave, decidió que seria mejor dejar esos lúgubres pensamientos para otro momento y llevar a su amiga a descansar en un lugar mas apropiado que no fuera una mesa de madera con un montón de libros.

Y así lo hizo.

Unos días después él todavía no lograba despejar su mente de aquellas preocupaciones sobre la muchacha, tanto así que incluso dormido soñaba con ella y el futuro, en la Guerra Santa y su posible resultado. En algunas ocasiones se internaba tanto en sus pensamientos que se perdía totalmente de la mirada preocupada de la joven rubia, eso fue hasta que esta decidió confrontarlo dos días después mientras regresaban al Templo de Acuario luego de llevar algunos manuscritos a Athena y el Pope.

"¿Degel-sama?" Fluorite lo llamo por segunda vez frunciendo el ceño mientras descendían del Templo de Piscis donde Albafika, su guardián los había saludado con brevedad.

"¿Hmm?" el hombre de los ojos de un azul claro como el cielo parpadeo saliendo de sus cavilaciones y giro hacia ella, justo cuando se encontraban dentro de sus dominios. "¿Sucede algo malo, Fluorite?" inquirió con calma aun dirigiéndose hacia el área de la biblioteca con ella siguiéndolo de cerca.

"No, no exactamente es solo que… usted ha estado algo ausente últimamente, Degel-sama, y me preguntaba si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo, para aligerar la carga de lo que sea que lo está molestando" sus grandes ojos gris perla estaban fijos en los suyos con preocupación, su rostro con pecas vuelto en su dirección, sus pequeñas manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho.

"No te preocupes por eso, Fluorite, ya tú has hecho un trabajo magnifico ayudándome con los manuscritos" el de cabellos verdes le regalo una sonrisa de medio lado, aunque era algo forzada y ella se dio cuenta.

"Degel-sama, sé que no es algo trivial, usted después de todo no es dado a pensar tonterías" la seriedad de su voz sobresalto al hombre frente a ella, pero ahora no podía detenerse, sabía que debía llegar al fondo de lo que fuera que perturbaba al Santo de Acuario esos días. "¿Es… es por la Guerra Santa? ¿Sobre las posibilidades… de supervivencia?" su expresión se fue tornando mas preocupada sus uñas clavadas en la palma de sus manos casi hasta el punto de sangrar, mientras su rostro reflejaba ansiedad.

"Algunas veces olvido que es imposible ocultarte nada" murmuro por lo bajo el hombre, negando con la cabeza ante su desliz cuando se giro a encararla con total seriedad. Pero aun así no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarle lo que tanto rondaba por su mente, sin embargo, no fue necesario porque tal como todo lo demás, ella pareció intuirlo a la perfección como sucedía con todo lo demás relacionado con sus pensamientos ocultos.

"Usted cree que no sobrevivirá… ¿no es así?" ella sonrió tristemente, cerrando sus ojos grises para tragarse el nudo que súbitamente se había formado en su garganta y aunque no necesitaba confirmación respecto a eso las palabras que él pronuncio enseguida se lo afirmaron.

"Si, hay una alta posibilidad de que eso suceda" Degel asintió, inconscientemente apretando su puño mientras su mirada intensa descansaba sobre la figura femenina. "Pero yo solo… no quería decírtelo y preocuparte con posibles escenarios que aun no han llegado a pasar" él suspiro masajeando el puente de su nariz, preguntándose no por primera vez como esa muchacha era capaz de leerlo tan bien cuando otros que lo conocían desde hacia años no lo conseguían.

"Yo también lo he pensado, Degel-sama… constantemente, día y noche pienso en ello una y otra vez, en cada posibilidad que mi mente puede conjurar" su voz se volvió casi un susurro, su vista perdida en los magníficos ojos azules de aquel hombre que se había vuelto la persona más preciada para ella. "Todos los días me pregunto si este será el ultimo día que lo veré con vida caminando a mi lado" una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla, la sonrisa que seguía en sus labios se volvió temblorosa mientras la humedad emborronaba su vista. "Algunas veces me da miedo ir a dormir por temor que cuando despierte usted se haya ido a un lugar donde yo no lo puedo alcanzar"

Degel hizo una mueca ante sus palabras, sintiendo una punzada dolorosa en el área donde su corazón estaba al ver las lagrimas en aquel rostro que solo había reflejado felicidad por meses a su lado, pero, aunque deseaba darle alguna esperanza de que todo iba a estar bien no podía asegurarle nada, después de todo él no iba a mentirle… no podía mentirle con palabras dulces cuando ambos sabían la verdad de la realidad. Así que solo actuó, tomándola de los brazos la acerco a si mismo con cuidado, inclinándose sobre su mas baja estatura la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos cobijándola con su cuerpo y compartiendo su calidez, mientras la sentía llorar en silencio contra su pecho.

"Solo un poco más… solo quiero un poco mas de tiempo a su lado" Fluorite prácticamente rogó, enterrando su rostro manchado de lágrimas que no se detenían en el pecho del hombre que la sostenía con tanta fuerza, que le había dado un hogar y la había protegido. "Yo… no quiero decir adiós"

Si fuera posible, Degel nunca se alejaría de su lado, se quedaría junto a ella protegiéndola, pero la realidad era un trago amargo y aunque nunca había rechazado su deber, en ese momento maldecía al Dios del Inframundo causante de la Guerra Santa que pronto lo alejaría con toda posibilidad permanentemente de esa muchacha que tanto lo necesitaba a su lado.

"Siento no poder prometerte lo imposible, Fluorite… pero lo que si puedo prometer es hacer todo lo posible por volver con vida de esta Guerra Santa" Degel murmuro calladamente contra la coronilla de la joven mujer en sus brazos, permitiéndose el lujo de disfrutar de la calidez que ella le brindaba con tanta libertad. Algo que no sentía desde los días en que su maestro Krest vivía a su lado, cuando todo era un poco mas sencillo y la Guerra Santa algo lejano.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso en esa posición, pero eventualmente el hombre de ojos azules noto que la muchacha se quedaba dormida en sus brazos, exhausta de tanto llorar y de las noches en vela de la preocupación, así que sin mas el Acuariano la llevo a su habitación para dejarla descansar un poco, pero sus pensamientos no podían estarse quietos; estaba demasiado tenso para permanecer dentro de ese lugar así que salió fuera a la entrada de su Templo para tomar algo de aire y fue allí donde el Escorpiano lo encontró.

"Cielos, Degel, si no lo supiera mejor diría que alguien ha pateado a tu gato" el comentario socarrón de Kardia se escuchó mientras este subía los escalones portando su Cloth Dorara con paso ligero.

El Acuariano solo giro los ojos, algo exasperado por su amigo de la infancia, pero sus pensamientos se tornaron rápidamente hacia el problema en sus manos y su expresión se volvió una vez mas tensa y preocupada, algo que el hombre de cabellos cobalto noto de inmediato.

"Okay, muy bien suéltalo" al ver la mirada confundida del aludido, el hombre de ojos azul-rojizo suspiro mesando su cabello. "Lo que sea que te tiene persiguiéndote la cola, figurativamente hablando, suéltalo ya… se que hay algo que te ronda por esa lista cabeza tuya"

Degel giro su vista de su amigo hacia el resto de los Templos Zodiacales y a lo lejos el bosque y la aldea de Rodorio, ordenando sus pensamientos con cuidado, pero al final termino por rendirse y contarle la verdad.

"Es Fluorite… yo… la he hecho llorar" murmuro pinchando el puente de su nariz, sintiendo de nuevo la opresión en el pecho al pensar en su joven rostro manchado de lágrimas mientras prácticamente le suplicaba que no muriera.

"¿La rechazaste?" inquirió incrédulo el Escorpiano, mirando a su amigo como si este hubiera enloquecido. "Por los Dioses, estoy empezando a pensar que no eres tan inteligente después de todo"

"¿De qué diablos hablas, Kardia?" Degel lo fulmino con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos mientras lo observaba con irritación.

"Pues me refiero a los obvios sentimientos que ustedes se profesan el uno al otro tan abiertamente" sus cejas se alzaron y una sonrisa socarrona adorno sus labios.

"Por milésima vez, nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de relación" la irritación se dejar ver en su voz, mientras lo fulminaba con su helada mirada, cansado ya de las constantes insinuaciones de su amigo con respecto a la relación que mantenía con la muchacha bajo su cuidado. "Solo somos amigos"

"Claro, y Asmita no es ciego y Defteros no es un recluso de mierda" el hombre de cabellos cobalto hizo un ruido de incredulidad, preguntándose en cuanta negación estaba su amigo. "Degel tarde o temprano aceptaras la realidad de la situación, pero si no fue eso, ¿qué podrías haber hecho o dicho que la ha hecho llorar?" inquirió ahora frunciendo el ceño también, sus manos descansaban en sus caderas, mientras el viento mecía los largos cabellos y capas de ambos en un suave vaivén.

"No es algo que yo haya propiciado exactamente, es mas bien las circunstancias que rodean lo que esta por venir" sus labios se volvieron una fina línea blanca obviando nuevamente la alusión a sus sentimientos concerniente a la joven rubia y enfocándose en lo que realmente lo molestaba, que por la súbita luz en los ojos de su amigo el peliverde supo que había captado su significado.

"Ah, ya veo" Kardia asintió, comprendiendo a la perfección la situación que su amigo de la infancia estaba pasando con la chiquilla rubia y porque parecía tan adolorido. "Bueno solo hay una respuesta a eso… haz tu mejor esfuerzo por no morir y simplemente permanece a su lado tanto como puedas, vive estos últimos momentos con ella como si fuera los últimos de modo que si lo peor sucede no tendrán arrepentimientos" su mirada acerada lo taladro, haciéndolo ver que lo decía enserio. "Deja de pensar tanto en el futuro y vive el ahora Degel, aun estas vivo después de todo"

El Acuariano se sorprendió de las sabias palabras que salieron de los labios del peliazul, aunque él sabía que Kardia podía ponerse serio si así lo quería, pero era raro verlo en ese estado, sin embargo, sus crudas palabras lo hicieron reflexionar. Por una vez no quería pensar en el futuro, solo necesitaba vivir en el presente y apreciar lo que tenían en ese momento, y si lo peor llegara a pasar como bien había dicho su amigo de la infancia, Fluorite tendría unos buenos recuerdos que esperaba la ayudaran a sobrellevar la situación y a continuar su vida luego de que él se fuera.

"Tienes razón, Kardia, por ahora solo me concentrare en un día a la vez" el peliverde asintió, sonriendo de medio lado, sintiendo la tensión liberarse de sus hombros.

"Malditamente cierto, y yo siempre tengo razón" el hombre de pelo azul se revolvió el cabello una vez más, antes de comenzar a seguir su camino hacia la cámara papal, pero no sin antes agregar una última cosa. "Y por favor dejen de ser dos ciegos imbéciles y dense cuenta de una buena vez de lo que esta literalmente frente a ustedes, después de todo no tienen tiempo que perder. Yo partiré a México por unas semanas y no estaré alrededor para guiarlos de la mano en sus mutuos sentimientos"

"De verdad que eres irritante, Kardia" si no bien había dicho eso las palabras del Escorpiano le llegaron de lleno y este frunció el ceño, observando a su amigo con curiosidad. "¿Iras a México? ¿Para qué? Creía que la misión que tuviste allá hace unos años atrás había resuelto el problema"

"Si, resolví el problema no soy un incompetente" él rodo los ojos azul-rojizo, para luego observar unos minutos el paisaje con una expresión pensativa. "Este viaje digamos que es más de ámbito… personal"

"¿Personal? Hasta donde yo sé tú no tienes conexiones en ese país" ahora el peliverde realmente observo a su compañero con detalle, la expresión seria y aquel brillo en sus ojos que le decía que escondía algún secreto. "¿Que has hecho, Kardia?"

Kardia lo observo por unos minutos en silencio, ponderando si decirle para que realmente iría a México y lo que había allí que demandaba su atención tan fielmente, de las muchas cartas intercambiadas entre su mujer y él, y de ese secreto del que solo Athena había sido informada porque la Deidad también se mantenía en contacto con la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que lo volvía loco incluso estando en continentes diferentes.

"Bueno digamos que yo no pierdo el tiempo en pensamientos inútiles como tú" al ver la sospecha en los ojos azules claro de su mejor amigo, él rodo los ojos una vez más. "Sasha sabe lo que paso, así como el Pope desde hace unos meses así que no estoy en problemas con nadie… salvo tal vez con esa mujer si no llego a tiempo antes de que la Guerra Santa comience" sus labios formaron una sonrisa rapaz, pero en su mirada se notaba la tranquilidad y alegría que su boca no expreso.

"¿Kardia, estas involucrado con alguien en Mexico?" el shock podía palparse claramente no solo en la expresión del Acuariano sino también en su usualmente monótona voz.

Pero eso no podía ser, ya que su amigo se lo hubiera dicho… ¿no? Sin embargo, la respuesta fue un destello de dientes y la diversión en los ojos azul-rojizo del aludido.

"No lo sé… ¿lo estoy?" el hombre de cabellos azul cobalto se palpo la barbilla con un dedo en forma de mofa, divertido con los cambios de expresión su amigo y la pura curiosidad que brillaba en los ojos azules de este. "Supongo que tendrás que esperar a que regrese de México para saberlo… ah, y cuando este de vuelta será mejor que hayas resuelto tu pequeño problema con tu mujer o me veré forzado a intervenir para salvar tu pobre trasero" y con eso le guiño un ojo divertido y se dio media vuelta para seguir en su camino a ver al Pope y a la Diosa a la cual servía.

Degel parpadeo aun sorprendido por lo que aparentemente acababa de descubrir sobre su amigo de la infancia antes de que su ultimo comentario se registrara, lo que el hombre de ojos azul-rojizo había dicho, y solo pudo fruncir el ceño y pinchar el puente de su nariz algo irritado, mas, sin embargo, sus palabras resonaban en su mente como un eco en una cueva vacía.

"¿Mi mujer? ¿Problema?" se pregunto en voz alta el Acuariano, girando para observar nuevamente el paisaje disfrutando de los rayos del sol del mediodía con la brisa revoloteando sus largos cabellos verdes. "¿Por qué tendrá la impresión de que estamos involucrados de esa forma?" se preguntó recostándose en una de las muchas columnas de su Templo con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

El Santo Dorado de Acuario era un hombre muy inteligente, de hecho, de entre los Santos de la Orden Zodiacal y en general de los que servían a la Diosa Athena, era conocido como el mas inteligente de todos, y él podía ser muchas cosas, pero idiota no era.

En el fondo Degel sabía muy bien a que se refería su amigo de la infancia, pero no quería aceptarlo o siquiera pensar en ello, porque llevaba casi un año evitando considerar esa posibilidad, pero como bien el hombre de cabellos cobalto había señalado se estaban quedando sin tiempo.

¿De verdad quería ir a la Guerra Santa sin aclarar la situación?

Unos pasos interrumpieron sus conflictivos pensamientos, y por las escaleras diviso un vestido lila que pertenecía a la jovencita florista de larga cabellera castaña y ojos verde oliva que siempre iba una vez a la semana a llevar ofrendas al Santuario para la Diosa Athena, Agasha era su nombre. Y para su sorpresa a unos pasos detrás de ella portando su Cloth Dorada, estaba nada mas ni nada menos que Albafika de Piscis, el segundo compañero mas recluso de la Orden Dorada, siendo Asmita el primero.

"Muy buenos días, Degel-sama" la chica hizo una reverencia, un gran ramo de flores muy coloridas y perfectamente ordenadas eran sostenidas en sus brazos.

"Buenos días, Agasha-chan" Degel asintió hacia ella tranquilamente, observando la sonrisa brillante de ella que parecía multiplicarse cuando el alto hombre guardián del doceavo Templo se detuvo a una distancia prudente de ambos. "Albafika" el peliverde lo saludo cordialmente, notando una vez que el peliceleste estuvo a cierta distancia la expresión tranquila y casi en paz que este portaba en su rostro.

"Degel" Albafika a su vez asintió hacia su compañero cordialmente como normalmente hacia, pero siempre manteniendo a la muchacha castaña a la vista.

"Hmm… Degel-sama, ¿se encuentra Fluorite-san mejor?" la jovencita inquirió con algo de timidez, ya que, aunque el Santo de Acuario por lo general era amable y paciente con ella si alguna vez tenia dudas respecto a algo, usualmente no entablaban mucha conversación como ella lo hacía ahora con Albafika y de vez en cuando Aldebara y Shion. Al ver que el peliverde la miraba inquisitivamente, ella se apresuro a continuar, jugueteando distraídamente con el ramo en sus manos, sin notar que el peliceleste la observaba también. "Bueno… es que la última vez que estuvo en Rodorio se veía algo cansada y pues yo quería saber si… si… bueno, ¿estaba bien?" termino apresurada, sintiéndose sonrojar al percibir la atención de ambos hombres.

"Ahora mismo se encuentra descansando luego de el arduo trabajo que ha hecho, pero le informare cuando despierte de que has preguntado por ella" él le sonrió ligeramente a la chica, notando la inquietud de su mirada verde oliva y agradecido de que su amiga rubia tuviera alguien mas que se preocupaba de ella, y quizás la joven aldeana pudiera ayudarla de suceder lo peor en los días por venir, pensó con esperanza. "Ella pronto estará bien, Agasha-chan, no te preocupes"

"Ah, que alivio estaba muy preocupada… pero ahora estaré más tranquila" Agasha suspiro, sonriendo de nuevo contenta de que su mejor amiga no tuviera nada grave. "Muchas gracias, Degel-sama" ella hizo una reverencia agradecida.

"Agasha" la voz suave pero varonil de Albafika llamó la atención de la chica, quien giro a verlo con una sonrisa cálida que a su vez lleno su alma de tranquilidad. "Aun tienes que llevar la ofrenda a Athena-sama" le recordó calmadamente, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva del Acuariano al ver que le dirigía palabra a la muchacha.

"Oh, es verdad casi lo olvidaba" su sonrisa se torno algo avergonzada y una vez mas hizo una reverencia al Santo de Acuario, esta vez en despedida. "Con su permiso, Degel-sama" murmuro y luego de que el peliverde asintiera, ella se encamino hacia el templo, pasando por el lado del hombre que lo custodiaba, seguida pausadamente por el Pisciano quien solo asintió a su compañero.

Degel los observo internarse en su Templo con bastante curiosidad, porque hasta el momento él no sabía que Albafika tenía trato con la chiquilla de Rodorio, pero por la forma en que se dirigían el uno al otro de forma inconsciente y la expresión en paz del rostro de Piscis algo había sucedido entre ellos para general tal cambio en el hombre de largos cabellos azul celeste y ojos cobalto. Al parecer, reflexiono internamente, últimamente se estaba perdiendo de mucho de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, como los andares de Kardia y aquello que se estaba formando entre la aldeana florista y el Doceavo Santo.

Le hacía preguntarse qué más estaba sucediendo con los otros Santos Dorados que él no estaba enterado…

Con un suspiro se decidió volver dentro y proseguir con su trabajo pero al ingresar sus pasos lo llevaron por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones privadas y se encontró de frente a la puerta donde la doncella cercana a su corazón descansaba; la cual abrió despacio solo con la intención de chequear si estaba bien deteniéndose a un lado de la gran cama de sábanas blancas donde Fluorite yacía dormida de medio lado con su respiración pausada aunque su rostro aún tenía señales del llanto, ella pareciera serena en ese momento.

Con cuidado se sentó en la cama, y la contemplo pensativo, dándose cuenta realmente por primera vez de que en esos años que habían pasado ella había crecido de la niña bajita y vivaracha que él recordaba de su misión en Francia, a una joven mujer culta y hermosa que aun decía las cosas con honestidad brutal, pero que desarrollo un lado sensible para las penurias de los demás y procuraba siempre ayudar a los que pudiera sin contemplar mucho su alrededor.

Y no solo creció como persona, su cuerpo también cambio acorde a su crecimiento, mostrando las curvas que solo se vislumbraban cuando se movía de cierta manera y el viento pegaba su toga blanca a su figura mientras su larga trenza ondeaba a la par como hilos de oro pálido; y su piel blanca con pecas se convertía en un lienzo perfecto para aquellas dos perlas grises que eran sus grandes ojos, que eran enmarcadas por sus largas pestañas de un tono mas oscuro que su cabellera.

Degel no era imbécil como a Kardia le gustaría pensar, él había notado los cambios, pero simplemente los registro como una parte más de su joven amiga mas nunca vio la pintura completa que esta formaba hasta ese momento en que lo golpeo la realidad; aunque si capto que otros hombres en el Santuario, mayormente aprendices o Santos Plateados y de Bronce que la miraban cuando ella pasaba con algo de admiración y si, deseo en sus ojos. Sin embargo, de aquello no paso ya que en el instante en que el Acuariano se dio cuenta de como la miraban y siempre que él estaba presente, con una mirada glacial era suficiente para hacer que estos idiotas se alejaran y no volvieran a poner sus miradas deseosas sobre la joven mujer.

Les había dejado en claro sin emitir palabra que Fluorite estaba prohibida y no debían intentar nada sospechoso porque ella estaba bajo su protección.

Aunque el peliverde sabía que todos los hombres que ingresaban al Santuario se les era advertido que las Vestales al servicio de Athena no debían ser tocadas de ninguna forma, Degel sintió que era necesario que se los recordara luego de oír de un incidente aislado donde un aprendiz de Santo tomo a la fuerza a una de las mujeres consagrada a la Diosa. Él recordaba que había sido un escándalo, y debido a la grave falta que este acto conllevaba se convocó a una reunión en el coliseo, donde Athena, el Pope y once de los doce Santos Dorados estuvieron presente para el caso a tratar, siendo Asmita, Santo Dorado de Virgo el que iba a juzgar en nombre de la Deidad que ellos servían al hombre y la Vestal, para asegurar que ambos decían la verdad sobre el incidente.

De largos cabellos rubio pálido, piel blanca y su calmada y misteriosa personalidad, Asmita era uno de los Santos de la Orden Zodiacal más poderosos en residencia, aunque hubiera nacido ciego; el hombre que usualmente se recluía en su Templo a meditar era todo menos tonto y con sus únicas habilidades determino calmadamente que el aprendiz había, en efecto, asaltado a la Vestal contra su voluntad, y por ende debía ser castigado de la forma mas severa a la altura de su falta. No importo cuanto arguyo el acusado, este no pudo engañar ni contradecir la verdad absoluta del poderoso Asmita de Virgo.

Luego de que el hombre en cuestión fuera castigado severamente y luego destituido de su cargo como aprendiz, los Santos Dorados acompañados por el Pope reunieron a los demás aprendices y a los Santos de Plata y Bronce y les dieron mas que una charla, una advertencia sobre lo que acababa de suceder y cuales serian las consecuencias para ellos si la situación se llegase a repetir.

Ese incidente solo había hecho que Degel vigilara con ojo de halcón a Fluorite y de paso advertir a los otros hombres no pertenecientes a la Orden Dorada de mantenerse alejados de la chiquilla de las flores que iba todas las semanas, algo que estaba seguro había sido recalcado por cada habitante de los Templos Zodiacales.

Degel salió de sus recuerdos cuando la muchacha se revolvió en la gran cama, clavando sus ojos azul claro en ella al instante, sintió como un nudo se apretaba en su estomago y no por primera vez se preguntó si Kardia tenía algo de razón en llamarlo un ciego y él realmente tenía sentimientos más allá de la pura amistad hacia la rubia que dormía plácidamente en ese momento, sin saber el tumulto de sensaciones y conflictos que despertaba en el Acuariano.

"Degel-sama…" murmuro Fluorite aun dormida, enterrando su rostro contra la almohada en la cual descansaba su cabeza y la cual sus brazos oprimían contra su pecho.

"Has vuelto mi tranquila y ordenada vida patas arriba, _mon cherie_" Degel susurro por lo bajo, apartando unos mechones de la mejilla de la muchacha con ternura poco común en él, y al ver que esta suspiraba en sueños el peliverde decidió que era mejor salir de allí antes de cometer una estupidez imprudente, algo que le atribuía más al Escorpiano.

Con un suspiro cansado, se inclino en un impulso y deposito un ligero beso sobre su frente antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse de regreso a la biblioteca de su Templo dispuesto a terminar el trabajo pendiente… luego, una vez que eso estuviera listo, tendría que ver de una vez por todas que era lo que realmente sentía por Fluorite, la joven mujer que hacia su corazón latir con algo más que amistad.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, tenemos una pequeña interacción de Agasha y Albafika, ¿a que les sorprendió eso, no? xD **

**Aparte de que Kardia y Degel por fin se contentaron y volvieron a ser amigos sin que el Acuariano quisiera arrancarle la cabeza al imprudente de Kardia... pero la Guerra Santa se aproxima y nuestra pareja deberá enfrentarla a como de lugar.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Zoteria**_


	5. Adieu Mon Amour

**Hola Minna-san, vuelvo con otro cap, y les aviso que ya se acerca el fina de esta historia, lamentablemente, y bueno... erm... de una vez me disculpo y les recomiendo que se busquen un pañuelo porque lo van a necesitar :v**

***sale corriendo y se esconde de la muchedumbre con antorchas y cánticos ***

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**_"Adieu Mon Amour"_**

**Grecia, Athenas – Rodorio**

**Junio 11 de 1747**

Fluorite suspiro quedamente mientras sus pasos la guiaban lejos del Santuario hacia la aldea de Rodorio. Era su día libre y había decidido que para variar luego de tantas semanas encerrada en el Templo de Acuario haciendo traducciones y ordenando libros antiguos, debía salir un poco para despejarse, y el hecho de que Degel llevara semanas actuando peculiarmente la tenía intranquila.

A lo lejos diviso el puesto del padre de su amiga, la cual estaba afuera atendiendo a unas personas que querían comprar un inmenso ramo hermosamente decorado, así que la joven mujer rubia saludo con la mano a la castaña y luego se sentó en una silla del otro lado de las mesas a esperar que esta terminara de atender a los clientes y mientras tanto informo a algunos que se acercaron sobre los precios mientras la chica estuvo ocupada.

Al final pasaron veinte minutos antes de que Agasha al fin hiciera las ventas y pudiera acercarse a saludar adecuadamente a su mejor amiga, la cual tenia el ceño fruncido y lucia algo preocupada, aunque trato de ocultarlo rápidamente.

"Hoy si que hay movimiento por aquí" comento la rubia, tomando agradecida el baso de agua que la otra chica le tendió antes de sentarse a su lado.

"Así es, supongo que es porque una caravana está de paso" asintió la muchacha de ojos verde oliva tomando un sorbo de su propia bebida antes de girarse a observar a su amiga, con una mirada entornada. "¿A que viene esa expresión, Fluorite-san? ¿Sucedió algo?" inmediatamente se preocupó, girando para encararla una vez se aseguró que no había más clientes interesados en las flores.

"No, no… no ha pasado nada particularmente malo, es solo que…" con un suspiro de pesar, sus ojos grises perla vagaron por todo el lugar, sintiéndose maravillada por un momento ante el entorno tan diferente del que era parte desde hacia unos años, pero rápidamente este feliz pensamiento fue opacado por los otros menos alegres. "Degel-sama ha estado… ¿actuando extraño? No se definir aun que es lo que lo tiene así… me pregunto si hice algo malo y no sabe como decírmelo" murmuro por lo bajo, pero su acompañante la escucho de todas formas.

"¿Actuando como? Cuando subí hace unos días a llevar las flores al Pope-sama y a Athena-sama yo no note algo fuera de lo común, pero supongo que realmente no lo conozco tan bien como tu…" la jovencita se mordió el labio inferior, no sabiendo como ayudarla, pero determinada a hacer algo. "¿Tal vez… tal vez si hablo con él…?" comenzó a decir vacilantemente, pero al instante se detuvo cuando vio a la rubia negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

"No, no, Degel-sama no diría nada referente a lo que lo molesta" ella suspiro una vez más, internamente agradecida de que su amiga se hubiera ofrecido para hacer algo que obviamente no estaba cómoda haciéndolo. "Gracias de todas formas, yo solo tendré que ser paciente y esperar a que él se decida a hablar… o empezar el juego de las mil preguntas y esperar atinar a alguna" ella le palmeo amablemente las manos a la castaña para tranquilizarla, y al instante noto que la piel que usualmente era algo rustica por el arduo trabajo estaba mas suave. "Oh, ¿has cambiado de pomada? Es magnifica, quizás yo también compre una para mi si funciona tan rápido y bien, ¿dónde la conseguiste?" inquirió con una sonrisa, que se torno confusa al ver el sonrojo de la castaña.

"Oh, bueno…" Agasha bajo la mirada con algo de timidez, tocando sus propias manos con suavidad maravillada aun del efecto de aquella pomada que esa persona le había regalado hacia dos semanas atrás cuando fue al Santuario. "A-Albafika-sama fue tan gentil de prepararme una mezcla especial cuando noto que mis manos estaban algo lastimadas y secas, la verdad no sabia que lo había notado hasta que me dio el envase… realmente fue muy amable por su parte preocuparse de esa manera por mi" termino en un murmullo suave, con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios.

Fluorite la miro sorprendida, una vez mas maravillada de que el Santo de Piscis tuviera tantas consideraciones con su mejor amiga, cuando con otras personas era tan frio y algunas veces ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra a Vestales que llevaban trabajando en el Santuario mas tiempo del que la rubia estaba viva; así que pensó internamente que la castaña debía haber ablandado de alguna forma el carácter rígido del hombre de largos cabellos azul celeste para que este no solo se dignara a dirigirle la palabra sino que, además saliera de su camino para obsequiarle algo personalmente a la muchacha.

"Realmente has hecho una impresión en él, Agasha-chan" sus ojos grises brillaron con algo de picardía al notar que las mejillas de su amiga se coloreaban aun mas de rojo.

"No… no lo creo, solo estaba siendo considerado eso es todo" sintiéndose profundamente apenada ante el tema a tratar y olvidando el salto súbito de su corazón al oír esas palabras, ella cambio la conversación de regreso a su cause inicial. "¿Por qué crees que Degel-sama está actuando extraño?"

"Es solo que… desde hace algunos días que lo he cachado mirándome con esta peculiar expresión en sus ojos, al principio fue como si me evaluara o algo así… pero después cambio a algo que no estoy segura de cómo interpretar" recostándose contra la pared a su espalda, la joven rubia frunció el ceño y mordisqueo su labio inferior. "De algunos días para acá siento como si él quisiera decirme algo, pero no supiera como iniciar… ¿tal vez hice algo incorrecto y no sabe cómo informármelo sin herir mis sentimientos? Es lo único que tiene sentido…"

"Por lo que me has contado hasta ahora, él anteriormente no ha tenido ese problema ¿no es así?" la castaña toco su barbilla con el dedo índice pensando profundamente. "Siempre te ha corregido y te ha dicho las cosas de frente cuando cometes un error, o eso es lo que recuerdo de nuestras conversaciones" ella se encogió de hombros, pero una sospecha comenzaba a rondar por su mente mas no quería darle voz por temor a que estuviera errada.

"Bueno no estas equivocada" aquí la rubia frunció el ceño mas desconcertada que nunca con respecto a lo que estaba pasando, más el siguiente comentario de la muchacha a su lado la dejo plantada en el sitio.

"Fluorite-san, sé que no es de mi incumbencia y puedes elegir no responder ya que estas en tu derecho, y realmente no pregunto esto con mala intención ni nada, pero… ¿Qué es realmente lo que sientes por Degel-sama?" Agasha miro con total seriedad a su compañera, arriesgándose a indagar en lo que su mente venia suponiendo desde hacía meses, pero no se había atrevido a dar voz.

"¿Eh?" sus grandes ojos grises parpadearon, sorprendida por la pregunta y el contexto que esta denotaba. "Bueno yo…" ella comenzó algo insegura y confundida pero su voz se desvaneció al final, deteniéndose a pensar verdaderamente la respuesta.

¿Cuáles era realmente sus sentimientos hacia Degel?

El hombre de ojos azul claro y cabello verde había sido su campeón, su héroe y vengador cuando Madame Garnet mato a su padre hacia años atrás dejándola huérfana, después se convirtió en un amigo por correspondencia al cual le podía contar cualquier tipo de cosas desde algo trivial a algo realmente importante, luego esas cartas se tornaron su resguardo privado dándole un poco de felicidad cuando Flaille enfermo y el Barón atormentaba sus días y noches; y nuevamente se volvió su héroe al rescatarla de un destino indeseable que hubiera matado su alma y corazón de haber continuado por ese sendero, y finalmente le dio una vida nueva en un lugar distinto donde el entorno era seguro y donde por fin encontró una buena amiga…

También estaba el hecho de que una vez viviendo en tanta cercanía su lazo se volvió mas estrecho agregando solidaridad a la historia que ellos previamente tenían antes, e inevitablemente aprendieron los secretos del otro sabiendo cuando estaban felices y cuando era mejor dejar alejarse un tiempo para calmar los ánimos. Ella simplemente se habituó a estar a su lado y a siempre tener a aquel maravilloso hombre a su lado constantemente, a depender de él porque sabía que no la defraudaría, pero también a estar ahí para él si alguna vez quisiera hablar o simplemente permanecer en cómodo silencio.

"Degel-sama es… la persona más importante para mí" Fluorite murmuro con suavidad sin darse cuenta de que su mirada gris perla se había aclarado y mostraba un sentimiento profundo y cálido. "Me gusta verlo todas la mañanas y trabajar a su lado, siempre aprendo cosas nuevas e interesantes, es una persona amable y muy paciente por lo menos en lo que respecta a mis torpezas, pero nunca parece enojarse conmigo siempre me explica todo con calma y cuando hablamos siento que le pudo decir todo sin temor a que me juzgue… desde que nos conocimos hace algunos años siempre ha velado por mi bienestar incluso aunque le cause problemas" con cada palabra que salía de sus labios su expresión se tornaba mas cálida y tierna, pero la verdad podía sentirse plenamente en su voz.

"Suena… como si lo amaras, Fluorite-san" la castaña comento sonriendo ligeramente sabiendo que sus sospechas referentes a su mejor amiga eran verdad. Y aunque no podía comprobarlo tenia el presentimiento de que los sentimientos del peliverde eran recíprocos.

La joven rubia enmudeció al instante de registrar el significado de las palabras de su compañera, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse al por fin caer en cuenta de las sensaciones que llevaba experimentado alrededor del Santo de Acuario, pero a los que no había podido ponerle nombre. El desasosiego mezclado con aquella felicidad cada vez que sus manos se tocaban o los impulsivos abrazos que solo la dejaban deseando que nunca terminaran… ahora todo tenía sentido.

"Oh…" fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, aun en shock de la revelación tan monumental.

'

'

**Grecia, Athenas – Santuario**

**Junio 15 de 1747**

Después de aquel día en que Agasha le había abierto los ojos sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, Fluorite fue un manojo de nervios, olvidándose de donde dejaba los libros, colocando manuscritos en los lugares equivocados y hasta confundió la sal con la azúcar cuando hizo pan siendo este el incidente menos desastroso que tuvo esos días. Sin contar con que su ineptitud parecía haber aumentado por diez y todo se le caía de las manos o se tropezaba con mesas y sillas incluso estantes terminando adolorida y trabajando el doble para arreglar sus meteduras de pata.

Degel solo la observo algo sorprendido, y si, inquieto por el súbito cambio de la noche a la mañana de la joven quien parecía andar más tiempo orbitando en la luna que en la misma tierra; y aunque al principio trato de no inmiscuirse en los asuntos privados de ella, esperando pacientemente a que esta le comentara lo que fuera que la estuviera molestando, llego un punto en que ni siquiera su paciencia pudo aguantar la preocupación, y al fin, luego de que la viera tirar y tropezarse con la misma mesa por octava vez ese día, él decidió poner fin a aquella tortura.

"Fluorite" Degel pincho el puente de su nariz, respirando profundamente mientras se agachaba junto a ella y la ayudaba a recoger algunos papiros y pergaminos que se habían esparcido al caer al suelo. "¿Que te sucede? Has estado tirando todo y te juro que de orbitar la Luna has pasado a visitar Marte de tan perdida en tus pensamientos que te encuentro" al verla ruborizar apenada, él suspiro y después de depositar las cosas en su sitio, la insto a caminar hacia un banco que estaba algo alejado de los estantes. "¿Que está sucediendo? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea… ¿acaso alguien te ha molestado? Si es así, yo me encargare de asegurarme que no lo repitan" su expresión se volvió pétrea al imaginar a alguien haciéndole daño a la joven, sin embargo, esta rápidamente negó esa posibilidad.

"¡No, no, Degel-sama nadie me ha herido ni nada parecido! ¡Yo solo… es que… Arg!" frustrada con su propio comportamiento y también por haberlo preocupado en vano, la muchacha se levanto bruscamente del banco de piedra y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro con un ceño feroz en su rostro. "¡_Merde_! ¡Todo este embrollo emocional solo porque me di cuenta de estoy enamorada de usted y todo se va a la porra por mi inhabilidad de lidiar con ello! ¡Fui tan estúpida que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que Agasha-chan me hizo aquella pregunta, por Athena! ¡Soy imbécil!" ella continúo murmurando en voz alta, recriminándose su estupidez, pero solo alguien que supiera Frances lo hubiera entendido ya que sin darse cuenta cambio al uso de su lengua natal.

El Acuariano se la quedo viendo en silencio, gran parte de su cerebro solo registro el hecho de que la joven mujer rubia le acababa de decir en su cara que lo amaba mientras el resto seguía con vaguedad su perorata en Frances. Sinceramente, Degel tenía problemas para computar su confesión, aunque una gran parte de su persona estaba inmensamente feliz de saber que sus también recién descubiertos sentimientos fueran recíprocos, otra parte de si lo llenaba la preocupación.

"Fluorite, cálmate por favor" él la tomo de los brazos con suavidad, pero firmemente, deteniendo así su constante caminata nerviosa. "¿Estas enamorada de mí?" no pudo evitar agregar, encontrando sus ojos azul claro con los gris perla de la chica, y allí vio su respuesta tan claramente como el cielo al amanecer.

"¿Dije eso en voz alta?" al verlo asentir, sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza y no pudo evitar ocultar su cara en sus manos, emitiendo un sonido de estrés y exasperación consigo misma. "Lo siento… lo siento, yo no me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de usted, Degel-sama… es que nunca antes me había sucedido esto y no sabia identificar estos raros y confusos sentimientos que me atenazaban conforme pasaba el tiempo a su lado… yo solo… lo siento" ella bajo la cabeza y se abrazo la cintura, esperando ya resignada a que el hombre de largos cabellos verdes respondiera a su abrupta confesión hecha sin pensar.

Negando con su cabeza en silencio, Degel hinco una rodilla en el suelo y alzo su mirada para poder conectar sus ojos con los de aquella increíble joven mujer, sin poder evitar sentir la calidez en su pecho al contemplarla; no solo era su apariencia con aquellos largos cabellos rubio pálido y sus adorables pecas que le recordaban a las estrellas y las constelaciones, su piel blanca como crema o sus magníficos ojos gris perla que siempre cambiaban con cada emoción que la atenazaba. No, no era su apariencia lo que lo había cautivado, aunque no podía negar que a sus ojos ella era hermosa, sino su personalidad y vives lo que atrajo su atención, y que posteriormente, despertó sus sentimientos mediante la constante convivencia hasta que paso de una profunda amistad a un amor que al parecer había ido creciendo sin su conocimiento.

"Fluorite, nunca te disculpes por tener sentimientos" su mano más grande tomo la más delicada de ella, sintiendo paz con ese simple contacto. Sus ojos azul cielo la contemplaron con fijeza, queriendo transmitirle la verdad y que ella no dudara ni un segundo. "No siempre nos damos cuenta de lo que nos pasa, así que, por favor no vuelvas a disculparte por algo que no pudiste controlar y que además es algo natural en los seres humanos"

"¿No… no está enfadado?" ella frunció el ceño algo desconcertada, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada de que su persona especial no la rechazara ni menospreciara sus sentimientos. Eso simplemente le confirmaba que era un hombre único y especial.

"No, _mon chérie,_ no estoy enojado contigo" él negó nuevamente con suavidad sintiendo la comisura de sus labios moverse ligeramente, antes de levantarse del suelo y erguirse en toda su altura frente a ella, con su mirada aun manteniendo la de la joven cautiva. "Aunque el momento es algo inoportuno, no es algo que me moleste"

"Incluso después de esto… ¿me permitirá permanecer a su lado?" la joven mujer rompió contacto visual con aquel magnifico hombre, temiendo la respuesta que vendría de aquellos labios. "Se que puedo ser un incordio algunas veces y estos últimos días no he sido sino una molestia, pero aun así yo-" ella comenzó a decir, decidida a convencerlo de no enviarla lejos de él, especialmente porque sabía que la Guerra Santa se acercaba y el reloj estaba avanzando sin señales de detenerse, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por él.

Degel la tomo desprevenidamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo más pequeño acercándolos definitivamente en su abrazo profundo; Incluso a pesar de llevar puesta su Cloth Dorada, aun sentía la calidez del cuerpo de ella, y esperaba que esta pudiera sentir la suya, y lo que quería transmitirle con esa cercanía, mientras al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de tenerla allí, sana y salva bajo su protección. Lo único que lamentaba era que el tiempo no fuera el adecuado para ellos, no solo por la Guerra Santa que rápidamente se acechaba como un recordatorio amargo que se cernía encima de todos ellos en una cruel realidad, sino por las reglas a las que estaban sujetos ambos, tanto él como Santo Dorado de la Orden Zodiacal como la muchacha por sus deberes y votos hechos a la Diosa que ambos servían.

"Para mi nunca has sido una molestia o incordio, Fluorite, así que por favor deja de pensar así de ti misma" él murmuro contra aquellos cabellos rubio pálido, aspirando el aroma único a lirio y pergaminos que emanaba de ella. "Y la razón principal que no te permito disculparte conmigo por esos sentimientos que albergas dentro de ti, es porque en el fondo me alegro de ser correspondido" sus palabras brotaron sin pensarlo, pero aun así no pudo encontrar arrepentimiento de haberlas dicho; él nunca le había mentido y no iba a empezar ahora.

"¿Degel-sama…?" la joven de ojos grises sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento antes de latir con tanta rapidez que pensó que se le iba a salir en cualquier momento; no cabía en si del gozo que sentía al saber que su persona más importante la quería de la misma forma que ella a él, aunque no lo hubiera dicho con las mismas palabras que ella.

"El momento no es el ideal, creo que ambos lo sabemos" él agrego de mala gana sintiéndola tensarse para seguidamente abrazarlo con mas fuerza que antes. "Aunque Athena-sama nos ha dado permiso para buscar nuestra propia felicidad mientras aun podamos, nuestras circunstancias no son las adecuadas me temo, estoy seguro de que entiendes por qué" la sintió asentir lentamente luego de unos minutos pensando.

"Lo entiendo, realmente lo hago, Degel-sama… pero mientras yo pueda permanecer a su lado de esta forma con usted, para mi será suficiente" Fluorite dijo con convicción, apoyando la mejilla contra su pecho cubierto por la Cloth Dorada, simplemente feliz de ser correspondida, aunque la situación no fuera ni de lejos perfecta.

Degel solo presiono sus labios contra la coronilla de ella, apretando su cuerpo aún más contra él, sintiendo sus palabras llenas de calidez su corazón; aunque una parte de él estaba preocupado por ella y el futuro, preguntándose en el silencio de su mente si aquello era lo mejor para la joven… si estar con él era lo correcto cuando podía encontrar a un hombre con menos complicaciones y obligaciones con quien ser feliz sin ninguna traba, alguien que la pusiera siempre a ella primero y no estuviera atado a su deber como Santo a dejarla atrás para proteger a otros.

Su felicidad era opacada por esos oscuros pensamientos, aunque procuro no dejarlos entrever. Se prometió a si mismo que si ella encontraba alguien más a quien amar, no importaba cuanto le doliera… él la dejaría marchar ya que mientras Flourite fuera feliz, él encontraría la manera de serlo por ella; lo único que deseaba era que viviera dichosamente y nunca se arrepintiera de sus elecciones.

Esa era su postura con respecto a la joven mujer, pero no pudo evitar desear pasar un poco mas de tiempo con ella… aunque tenia el presentimiento de que su tiempo estaba contado y no le quedaba mucho de vida.

'

'

**Octubre 13 de 1747**

Los meses anteriores a ese día fueron idílicos, ambos procuraban pasar el mayor tiempo posible en compañía de su persona especial, pero en realidad su rutina no cambio ni tampoco lo hizo su forma de actuar con respecto a ellos; seguían como antes de confesarse, trabajando juntos y conversando sobre todo y nada a la vez, la única diferencia era que cuando se sucedían los abrazaban espontáneos o sostenían la mano del otro se prolongaba un poco mas de lo normal el contacto, ya que disfrutaban de esos pequeños e inocentes toques.

Sin embargo, la paz y felicidad no duro mucho tiempo…

Fluorite respiro el aire de la noche, pero por una vez ni las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo ni el silencio le trajo paz, solo desasosiego y preocupación que no la dejaba dormir desde que el día anterior en el Santuario se había declarado oficialmente el Inicio de la Guerra Santa, cuando al volver de la misión donde Shion de Aries y Dohko de Libra fueron los únicos dos sobrevivientes de una expedición a Italia que en un principio iniciaron junto con otros Santos de Bronce y Plata, entre esos Yato de Unicornio y el simpático Tenma, portador de la Cloth de Pegaso y amigo de la infancia de Athena, habían sido asesinados por la nueva reencarnación de Hades, el Dios del Inframundo.

La noticia le había traído al Santuario mucha impresión y pena, pero estos rápidamente dieron la alarma y todos los Santos actualmente residiendo en el lugar se pusieron alerta y los Doce Santos Dorados fueron llamados a una reunión urgente en la cámara papal, que luego fue seguida por una reunión con los demás Santos, y después, las Vestales fueron llamadas al Templo de las Doncellas donde la Vestal Madre les informo de lo que se esperaba de ellas mientras el Santuario estuviera bajo alerta y posible amenaza externa por parte de los Espectros.

Muchas de las jóvenes y mujeres que terminaron su contrato decidieron marcharse, asustadas de lo que podría pasar, pero muchas otras como Shea, y Nerys una vestal de cabello rizado naranja cobrizo de ojos violetas que era algo mayor que Fluorite, decidieron permanecer en el Santuario y ayudar en lo posible durante ese tiempo tan grave que se avecinaba, aunque solo fuera ayudando a mantener limpio los Templos, cocinando y zurciendo la ropa entre otras cosas, lo que pudieran para aligerar la carga tan pesada que los Santos, el Pope y la propia Diosa llevaban a cuesta para proteger la humanidad.

Desde ese fatídico día, Fluorite no había visto al hombre de largos cabellos verdes, por no decir lo mucho que estaban ocupados todos, incluyéndola a ella, y lo cansada que se encontraba luego de las semanas intensas de trabajo previas a la declaración de guerra, que no pudo esperarlo despierta, por lo que termino dormida en el banco y se despertó en su cama allí en el Templo de Acuario a la mañana siguiente, sabiendo que su querido Degel la había llevado hasta allí.

Con cada hora que pasaba sentía que su tiempo con su persona especial se iba reduciendo poco a poco, y que pronto él partiría de su lado y nunca mas lo volvería a ver más. Esa constante preocupación la estaba volviendo loca, pero solo con Agasha y Shea podía comentar su desasosiego ya que eran las únicas aparte de la Diosa Athena que sabían de sus sentimientos compartidos por el Acuariano, además de que ambas chicas estaban preocupadas a si mismo por otros dos Santos Dorados de la Orden Zodiacal que eran queridos por ellas.

"Fluorite… deberías irte a dormir o mañana no tendrás energías" la suave pero masculina voz de Degel hablo desde la oscuridad del Templo, mientras su figura se vislumbraba saliendo de las sombras hacia ella con la luna brillando en el cielo con aquel molesto lienzo pintado por la reencarnación de Hades.

"Yo quería esperarlo despierta por una vez, Degel-sama, ya que últimamente estoy muy cansada con el trabajo y termine durmiéndome antes de que usted llegara" ella murmuro con la vista fija en la alta y magnifica figura que era aquel hombre con su Cloth Dorada a la luz de las estrellas. "¿Hay alguna novedad?"

"No, aun nada… solo esperar por el siguiente movimiento del enemigo, pero ya Albafika ha erigido su barrera de rosas venenosas por varios sitios alrededor del Santuario para mejor protección, hay un camino a Rodorio por el lado Este, así que ten mucho cuidado" sus ojos azul claro la observaron con seriedad notando las ojeras que su pálida piel habían obtenido en esas últimas semanas previas al fatídico anuncio. "Hay algo que te preocupa… ¿Qué es?" indago con voz neutra, aunque en el fondo sabia muy bien de que se trataba.

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda, Degel-sama?" ella lo miro con seriedad, aunque su voz fue suave en el silencio de la noche se reflejo el dolor y la desesperación que la inundaban cada vez que pensaba en la Guerra Santa, y todas las posibilidades que podían partir de esta. "¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que llegue el momento en que tengamos que decir _adieu_?" sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas que ella tercamente se rehusó a dejar fluir, porque demonios ya había llorado suficiente para llenar las cuotas de unos cuantos años, y no quería mostrarse más débil de lo que ya era frente a él. "Me prometí que viviría un día a la vez y atesoraría cada momento que estuviéramos juntos, y hasta ahora así ha sido… cada minuto que paso a su lado me ha hecho muy feliz… pero aun así no importa lo que haga siento el reloj sonar dentro de mi marcando cada día y hora, acercándose más a ese momento que temo con todo mi ser" al final su voz se rompió y ella tuvo que parar, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado para poder contener las ganas de llorar.

Degel hizo una mueca de dolor, sintiendo su corazón latir con pesadez ante la angustia de la única mujer que él había amado de esa forma tan profunda y única, verla sufrir era una agonía por lo que no se contuvo de ir a ella, tomándola en sus brazos no por primera vez y refugiándola en su cuerpo mas grande, intentando transmitirle seguridad aunque ni él mismo la sentía luego de que se enteraran de que lo que estaban esperando con tanta preocupación se les hubiera confirmado.

Desde aquel día en que el Acuariano y la joven mujer rubia se confesaron hacia unos meses atrás, él había estado viviendo con ese cargo de conciencia, haciendo que constantemente se cuestionara sus elecciones al dejar que ella se quedara a su lado y permitir que entre ellos hubiera algo mas que pura amistad; se preguntaba si ella no estaría mejor sin él y en el constante y seguro peligro al cual se dirigía al igual que sus otros camaradas, pero nunca encontraba la fuerza de voluntad para dejarla marchar… y empezaba a pensar que nunca la conseguiría, haciéndolo sentir muy egoísta, pero tenia que darle una salida mientras aun estaban a tiempo.

Se lo debía, no importa si el tiempo que hubieran pasado juntos fueran los mas felices de su vida, ella era mas importante que su felicidad.

"Fluorite… yo… lo siento" él suspiro enterrando su rostro en los claros cabellos de la muchacha, sintiéndola tensarse y percibiendo su desconcierto, agrego quedamente. "Lo siento, por todos los pesares que te he causado y… también por los que posiblemente te causare en un futuro… si estuviera en mi mano jamás te dejaría, pero es mi deber luchar contra los Espectros y proteger la humanidad, a mi Diosa y a ti" sus labios se presionaron contra la coronilla de ella, aspirando su único aroma, intentando gravarlo en su interior para llevarlo consigo siempre. "Necesito que me prometas algo… prométeme que si yo muero tu seguirás adelante, continuarás con tu vida… encontraras un trabajo honrado que te satisfaga en el lugar que desees y también… encuentra alguien mas a quien amar, alguien con quien puedas vivir y formar una familia" casi se atraganto con las ultimas palabras, pero tenia que decirlas, no podía soportar el solo pensamiento de ella penando por él el resto de su vida, era demasiado doloroso de imaginar.

"No" ella inmediatamente negó al darse cuenta de lo que aquellas palabras significaban, simplemente no podía aceptarlo. "No, para mi no hay nadie más que usted, Degel-sama… _no _habrá _nadie mas_ que usted" alzo el rostro manchado de lagrimas silenciosas, pero con una determinación y firmeza en sus ojos gris perla que sorprendió al hombre. "Incluso si… incluso si usted llegase a fallecer, yo nunca podría amar a ningún otro hombre, de ninguna forma sucederá, para mi no hay nadie que pueda ocupar su lugar dentro de mi corazón… es usted o nadie, así que por favor no me pida que lo haga" ella rogo, ocultando de nuevo su rostro contra el pecho del hombre, abrazándolo con aun mayor fuerza por la cintura determinada a no dejarlo ir.

"Entonces prométeme que vivirás… vivirás una vida plena y con la mayor felicidad que puedas encontrar, continua con los pasos de tu padre y vuélvete una escritora famosa que nos enorgullezca a nosotros, pero sobre todo que le haga honor a la magnifica persona que eres tú" Degel se inclinó sobre ella encorvándose sobre su más baja estatura mientras que sus largos cabellos verde y su capa blanca la ocultaban de la vista. Su pecho estaba lleno de calidez y felicidad, maravillado de que para ella fuera irrefutable que su corazón le perteneciera solo a él y que nunca jamás habría otro hombre en su vida. "Solo deseo tu felicidad, _mon ch_é_ri_"

"Entonces viva, Degel-sama… viva y luche para volver de nuevo al Santuario… a mí, porque mi felicidad está atada a usted; estoy completa solo estando a su lado, así que, por favor, por mí, viva…" rogo con la voz ahogada, enviando una plegaria silenciosa a la Diosa Athena para que no le arrebataran a su amado, a la única persona que hacia su mundo brillar y le daba esperanza y seguridad.

"Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para volver a ti,_ ma' petite cœur_" susurro acariciando su mejilla, antes de inclinarse lentamente dándole tiempo de retroceder si así ella lo quería, sin embargo, al ver que ella se inclinaba hacia él, Degel no dudo por mas tiempo y finalmente conecto sus labios con los de la muchacha por primera vez.

El beso fue breve pero intenso, una promesa silenciosa que sellaban con sus bocas de que sin importar que intentarían estar juntos mientras pudiera, que él lucharía por regresar con vida de la Guerra Santa y viviría junto a su amada por el tiempo que Athena les concediera. Ninguno de ellos había besado a alguien antes, por lo que se mantuvo inocente, aunque no carente de sentimientos y significado, aportando calidez al otro y un cosquilleo en el estomago que se expandía por el resto del cuerpo llenándolos de sensaciones extrañas y desconocidas antes por ambos.

Aunque sabían que no debían, porque Fluorite aún era una Vestal consagrada a Athena, en ese momento, a ninguno le importo, solo necesitaban sentirse cercanos… sentir que su persona importante estaba viva y aun a su lado, que se tenían el uno al otro, aunque el futuro fuera incierto por ese momento ellos estaban juntos.

"Prometo que intentare permanecer con vida, pero tu tienes que prometerme que también encontraras la felicidad si lo peor llegase a suceder… tienes que prometérmelo, Fluorite, o no podre ir a luchar con la mente clara" sus ojos azul claro estaban algo mas oscuros de lo usual, reflejando la inquietud y sentimientos que lo atenazaban, que en ese momento lo hacían ver de todo menos frio.

"Yo… está bien, Degel-sama… por usted yo lo intentare" ella suspiro temblorosamente, sintiendo una punzada dolorosa en el área de su corazón al hacer aquella promesa que en realidad no sabía si podía cumplir, pero que haría un esfuerzo por que se trataba de él.

"Eso es todo lo que quería oír" él murmuro con una media sonrisa, apreciando las mejillas algo sonrojadas de la muchacha sin poder evitar inclinarse una vez mas y unir sus labios, solo que en esa ocasión fue un beso mas suave, sin tanta urgencia, era calmado, aunque tuvo el mismo efecto en ellos que el anterior.

Por ese momento, ellos eran felices.

'

'

**Octubre 16 de 1747**

Fluorite corrió por las escaleras a una velocidad vertiginosa, su corazón latía tan rápido que le sorprendía que no se le saliera del pecho pero la verdad era que no podía detenerse en ese momento, no, ella debía llegar al lugar donde Shea se encontraba… después de la noticia que Degel le había dado hacia solo unos minutos, sobre lo que había pasado unas horas atrás debía asegurarse de que su amiga estuviera bien, aunque considerando la situación era una esperanza vana.

Ninguno de los Santos que paso en su camino al sexto Templo Zodiacal le dijo nada, todos sentían la perdida de un compañero profundamente incluso aunque este no hubiera compartido tan a menudo con ellos como los demás, igual pertenecía y sentían su ausencia e incluso aún más al sacrificarse para darles una oportunidad de ganar la Guerra Santa.

Al final pudo ver a lo lejos el Templo que buscaba iluminado por los rayos del sol mañanero.

Virgo.

Entro apresurada terminando de descender las escaleras y entro corriendo al lugar, le tomo algo de tiempo localizar a la Vestal en cuestión debido a que la rubia no había frecuentado mucho ese Templo en particular, aunque su antiguo guardián siempre fue cordial en las pocas ocasiones que se lo encontró. La muchacha se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo frente a una pequeña plataforma donde reposaba la Cloth Dorada de Virgo, un vivo recuerdo que su dueño no estaba más en ese mundo; con la cabeza de cortos cabellos rojo amapola agachada ocultando su rostro de piel trigueña con los mechones y sus hombros hundidos, en derrota.

"Shea-chan…" Fluorite la llamo con suavidad, acercándose lentamente a la muchacha la cual no dio muestras de haberla oído, aunque ella sabía que no estaba dormida ni mucho menos.

"Solo quedo su armadura, Fluorite-chan…" su voz sonó vacía y rasposa, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin decir palabra. Su vista ambarina estaba opaca mientras la mantenía fija en la Cloth frente a ella, como si al observarla algo cambiaria y el tiempo echara marcha atrás, sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió. "Solo su armadura… ni siquiera hay un cuerpo para enterrar… es como si su existencia hubiera desaparecido junto con su esencia corporal, no quedo nada… simplemente desapareció" las lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosas por sus redondeadas mejillas manchando su blanca toga y mojando sus manos que permanecían inertes en su regazo.

Fluorite hizo una mueca de dolor al ver a una muchacha tan vivaz y fuerte quebrarse de esa manera, mas no pudo quedarse quieta y fue hacia ella, abrazándola en un vano intento de darle confort y apoyo en ese momento tan duro y doloroso que la joven estaba atravesando. Su corazón dolía por ella, por su perdida y lo que ahora jamás podría ser, y por ese Santo Dorado que lo había dado todo para que los demás tuvieran una oportunidad de vivir y pelear para protegerlos a todos.

"Ya no volverá… Asmita-sama ya nunca volverá… jamás" fue al completar esa oración con voz ahogada que ella finalmente se rompió, sollozando desde los mas profundo de su corazón la perdida de la persona mas importante de su vida.

La joven mujer rubia solo pudo abrazar a la muchacha pelirroja, sintiendo impotencia y desconsuelo, al recordar que ella había estado en esa misma situación hacia tan solo tres días atrás con Agasha cuando Albafika, el Santo Dorado de Piscis murió protegiendo el Santuario y la aldea de Rodorio, mientras la joven castaña de ojos verdes lo veía morir frente a ella. La aldeana florista había estado desconsolada, como si le hubieran arrancando el corazón en el mismo momento que el hombre de ojos cobalto y cabellera azul celeste expiro su último aliento después de salvarla y destruir a Minos, el Espectro de la Estrella Celeste del Valor, uno de los tres jueces del Inframundo.

Incluso después del poco tiempo transcurrido de la feroz batalla que destruyo parte de la aldea, Agasha seguía pálida y callada, aunque no dejaba de ayudar a su padre que se había fracturado una pierna y a los otros heridos del acontecimiento; y cuando creía que nadie mas la veía, ella lloraba en silencio, rompiendo el corazón de la joven rubia un poco mas al no poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor, justo como le pasaba a ella con la pelirroja en ese momento.

Fluorite no dijo nada y solo la abrazo con fuerza, ella misma dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas de tristeza por sus amigas y aquellos valerosos Santos Dorados que perecieron en nombre de la humanidad y creyendo firmemente en su deber; No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron allí sentadas frente a la Cloth de Virgo, pero eventualmente Shea se quedó dormida de tanto llorar, exhausta hasta los huesos tanto física como mentalmente y no era para menos, pensó la rubia con tristeza. Estaba contemplando como hacer para llevar a la muchacha a su cuarto para que descansara cuando oyó pasos entrando al Templo, y por el sonido se trataba de alguien portador de una armadura.

Al girarse la joven de ojos gris perla se sorprendió de notar que parado a una distancia de ellas estaba nada mas ni nadie menos que El Cid, Santo Dorado de Capricornio; quien era reservado y algo misterioso en la Orden Zodiacal, y la verdad ella no había interactuado mucho con él. De cortos cabellos negros como la noche y ojos gris plomo, con su piel blanca y semblante impasible, era un hombre bastante intimidante que inspiraba a otros a salirse de su camino.

Debido a eso fue por lo que cuando este se acercó a ellas en silencio después de observarlas por unos minutos y tomo a la muchacha pelirroja en brazos, Fluorite se impresiono a mas no poder pero no dijo nada y lo guio por el Templo, que gracias a los Dioses tenía una construcción algo similar a la de Acuario por lo que pudo guiarlo a la alcoba de Shea sin demasiados imprevistos; una vez allí el alto hombre deposito a la muchacha con cuidado y delicadeza sorprendentes en la cama y después de arroparla se giro para marcharse de allí, todo eso sin decir palabra.

"Gracias por su ayuda, El Cid-sama" Fluorite se las arregló para decir, haciendo una rápida reverencia cuando el hombre se medió giro hacia ella.

"No fue una molestia" y con una inclinación ligera de su cabeza él se marchó de vuelta a su Templo, del que había salido para entrenar en el coliseo por unas horas con sus discípulos.

En el silencio de la habitación la joven mujer rubia se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama, decidida a estar con su amiga en ese momento de pesar, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía si podría ir de regreso al Templo y enfrentar a Degel sin entrar en un ataque de pánico neurótico con la situación, por que su mente le gustaba imaginar escenarios desastrosos donde era ella la que estaba destrozada y su amiga la cual la cuidaba a ella… y simplemente no podía con esa imagen, y necesitaba un tiempo para calmarse antes de ver al hombre de largos cabellos verdes o perdería sus nervios.

Incluso cuando ya estuvo tranquila su mente no pudo evitar preguntarse si la siguiente en lidiar con una perdida tan profunda… seria ella.

'

'

**Abril 11 de 1748**

Nadie espero que los Santos Dorados murieran tan pronto como lo hicieron estos, pero la Guerra Santa no estaba perdonando a nadie, y no solo los de la elite fallecieron también lo hicieron otros de Bronce y Plata, la cantidad de nombres no paraban de apilarse en el obelisco que se había colocado para los caídos en el medio del Santuario.

_Gold Saints:_

_Albafika de Piscis – Oct. 13 de 1747._

_Asmita de Virgo – Oct. 16 de 1747._

_Aldebaran de Tauro – Oct. 19 de 1747._

_Manigoldo de Cancer – Feb. 10 de 1748._

_El Cid de Capricornio – Feb. 13 de 1748._

Sus ojos grisáceos oscurecidos por la preocupación y la tristeza observaron el pilar del lado donde los Santos Dorados estaban anotados, recordando con pesar a cada uno de los caídos en esa guerra despiadada que no parecía perdonar a nadie. Incluso el Pope, Sage, había muerto en la batalla contra el Dios de la Muerte, Thanatos, después de que Manigoldo Santo Dorado de Cancer sacrificara lo último de su vida para ayudarlo a derrotar a la arrogante entidad.

En una cuestión de tres días perdieron al Pope y a dos Santos Dorados, siendo El Cid de Capricornio el otro en morir mientras combatía contra los Dioses del Sueño que servían a al Dios Gemelo Hypnos, mientras que otro, Dohko de Libra fue herido y no se sabía si viviría o moriría.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Fluorite se dio la vuelta alejándose de ese monumento que solo le acarreaba tristeza y miedo, un temor horrible de ver cual nombre seria agregado a la siguiente oportunidad y regreso al inicio de las Doce Casas Zodiacales, dirigiéndose con pasos apresurados al Templo de Acuario, sabiendo que la información que pidió Athena sobre el Dios Poseidón y sus dominios no podía esperar, y tenía el presentimiento tomando en cuenta lo que ella y el Acuariano habían investigado de que los siguientes en ser enviados fuera del Santuario en una misión para pedir ayuda a la Deidad de los Mares seria su querido Degel y posiblemente Kardia de Escorpio.

El terror a perderlo había ido aumentando a medida que pasaban los días y veía uno a uno morir los Santos Dorados bajo el servicio de Athena, llego a un punto en que apenas podía conciliar el sueño por las noches y el lienzo que veía cada vez que miraba al cielo no ayudaba a disipar su inquietud. Una vez dentro del Templo de Acuario, la muchacha rubia se dirigió a la estación que montaron en la biblioteca una vez el pedido de Athena fue hecho, y allí encontró al alto hombre de largos cabellos verdes portando su Cloth Dorada y concentrado en unos libros mientras escribía unos datos en un cuaderno a un lado; al instante su corazón se estremeció de emoción, mientras dentro de ella luchaban la desesperación y la alegría al verlo sano y salvo.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso observándolo, gravando a fuego su imagen en su mente y corazón, que al siguiente momento en que parpadeo el aludido estaba frente a ella mirándola con el ceño fruncido y algo de desconcierto.

"¿Te encuentras bien? He estado llamándote por un tiempo, pero parecías perdida en tus pensamientos" murmuro el Acuariano con evidente cansancio, mientras su mano acariciaba distraídamente los rubios cabellos de la chica.

"Lo siento… yo solo… estaba pensando" ella desvió la mirada, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho y deseando que sus vidas fueran diferentes, que él no tuviera que luchar hasta la muerte; pero pronto agito la cabeza dispersando esos pensamientos egoístas, porque de lo contrario ellos nunca se hubieran conocido ni experimentado aquellos maravillosos momentos juntos.

"¿Pasaste de nuevo por el obelisco no es así?" al ver la cara de culpabilidad en su rostro el suspiro, ignorando lo mejor posible la punzada de dolor y rabia que sentía cada vez que sus pensamientos se dirigían a ese odiado pilar de mármol, donde los nombres de sus amigos y compañeros estaba escrito. "Fluorite…"

"Lo se… realmente lo sé, Degel-sama… pero siempre que tomo un descanso termino caminando hacia ese lugar" ella tironeo de su larga trenza con gesto nervioso, después en un impulso se acerco al hombre frente a ella y lo abrazo con fuerza, ocultando su rostro de su vista. "¿Tendrá que ir, no es así? Usted y Kardia-san partirán tan pronto como localicemos la ubicación del Dios Poseidón…"

"Así es… esas son nuestras órdenes" él asintió, rodeando su pequeña cintura con sus musculosos brazos y aspirando aquel delicioso olor a lirios, disfrutando del poco tiempo que le quedaba con la muchacha por lo que sería seguramente su última vez.

"No lo volveré a ver después de esa misión… ¿no es así?" su trémula voz se hizo escuchar en el silencio de la biblioteca, y al no obtener respuesta ella se trago el sollozo que quería subir por su garganta; en vez de eso, su determinación surgió de lo mas profundo de su ser. "Entonces yo… no quiero tener ningún arrepentimiento…" y con eso ella se alejo de su cálido abrazo y tomando al sorprendido hombre de la mano lo guio fuera de la gran biblioteca y por el pasillo hasta dejar las alas comunes y dirigirse al área privada de las habitaciones.

Al inicio Degel no entendió que se traía entre manos la joven mujer, sin embargo, a medida que ellos se acercaban a la habitación principal que él ocupaba se empezó a hacer una idea de lo que ella tenia en mente, y aunque una parte de si mismo deseaba esa conexión final con ella, su parte mas racional se revelaba porque en un recóndito lugar aun tenia esperanza de que ella encontrara una vida para si misma luego de su muerte.

"Fluorite… no creo que esto sea sensato" sus ojos azul cielo la observaron con el ceño fruncido al detenerse dentro de su alcoba y frente a la enorme cama de sabanas de algodón egipcio.

"Si llegase a suceder lo peor, yo no quiero ningún arrepentimiento cuando mire atrás…" tragando saliva ella elevo la vista hasta dar con la mirada penetrante de él, porque, aunque estaba más que decidida a hacer aquello, los nervios aun la atenazaban un poco. "Quiero esa última conexión con usted… Degel-sama, quiero saber que se siente al pertenecerle a la persona que amo" si bien sus mejillas se arrebolaron de un flamante rojo por su atrevimiento, sus ojos permanecieron despejados de toda duda, haciéndole ver que ella iba en serio.

"Esto… no es algo que puedas recuperar, una vez hecho no hay vuelta a tras… tu virginidad estará perdida por siempre y siendo una Vestal repercutiría muy negativamente para ti" él atino a decir con seriedad, aunque su cuerpo se acerco a ella y tomo en sus manos el rostro sonrojado de la muchacha acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares; trataba de entrever en ella alguna duda o miedo, pero no hayo nada mas que su deseo de completar la unión de sus cuerpos en una danza tan antigua como el tiempo mismo.

"Degel-sama yo no he renovado mis Votos de Vestal ante Athena" al ver su sorpresa, ella sonrió con algo de tristeza. "Ha habido tanto ajetreo con lo de los Espectros y la Guerra Santa que al terminar mi periodo de servicio no se me ocurrió renovarlos con tanta actividad en el Santuario, y Athena-sama pensó que sería mejor si por el momento no los rehiciera"

"¿Estas segura?" al final solo pudo preguntarle eso, porque él ya sabia que sus argumentos murieron antes de empezar, porque él también quería llevarse ese recuerdo a su tumba, quería ser el primer y único en su vida y corazón, no importaba cuan egoísta eso fuera a fin de cuentas… él también, era un ser humano.

"Nunca he estado mas segura de nada en toda mi vida" ella sonrió con calidez, antes de inclinarse hacia el ofreciendo su boca para ser besada con total confianza, algo que el hombre no tardo en hacer.

Su beso fue cálido y lento, no siendo la primera vez que unían sus labios de esa forma, y tampoco seria la ultima vez que lo hicieran esa noche, porque el Acuariano planeaba hacer que su unión fuera recordada por mucho tiempo, para que de alguna forma se volviera un recuerdo que con fortuna le traería algo de consuelo en los momentos por venir.

El la haría disfrutar de esa experiencia.

_Y así fue._

_'_

_'_

**Mayo 23 de 1748**

Fluorite se encontraba limpiando un área de la biblioteca que había acumulado algo de polvo, sintiendo un nudo opresivo en su estómago desde hacía unos días, pero nada que hiciera o dijera podía quitárselo y ella sabía que tenía algo que ver con su amado. Degel se había marchado unas semanas atrás para ir a Bluegard, el país de donde provenía la _Mademoiselle_ Serafina y su hermano mayor y amigo de la infancia del Acuariano, Unity, donde planeaban buscar al Dios de los Mares.

Su despedida real fue la noche anterior a su partida, donde ambos se aferraron el uno al otro por tanto tiempo como les fue posible, haciendo el amor repetidas veces durante el transcurso de la noche a la madrugada; en ese momento no hubo lugar para palabras, solo se permitieron sentirse profundamente con sus cuerpos y lo que tenían que decirse fue expresado en forma de acciones… aun así, la joven rubia no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas una u otra vez, las cuales fueron besadas por el hombre de largos cabellos verdes mientras él intentaba consolarla al mismo tiempo que se despedía.

Esa mañana que él partió del Santuario, Fluorite lo vio marchar con un nudo en la garganta y dolor en su corazón, y aunque se negó a llorar cuando lo despidió en las afueras del Templo de Acuario, con marcas aun frescas de su noche de pasión aun visibles bajo su toga, ella se esforzó lo máximo por regalarle una sonrisa amorosa, no deseando que, si esa fuera la ultima vez que el posaba sus ojos en la rubia, ella quería que la recordara sonriendo. Aunque después de saber que estaba lejos de las Casas Zodiacales ella rompió a llorar con desesperación, y para su sorpresa fue consolada por la mismísima Athena, quien con un cálido abrazo le aseguro que aún había esperanza.

Fluorite solo deseaba que la ultima noche que ellos pasaron juntos diera fruto y su vientre se hinchara si lo peor llegase a suceder, entonces ella tendría algo de Degel que tener en sus brazos, algo palpable y verdadero que la mantuviera con esperanzas.

Con un suspiro quedo, ella se alzo en puntillas para colocar un jarrón lleno de flores hermosas sobre un pedestal de mármol en forma de comuna cuando sintió una súbita ráfaga de aire revolotear a su alrededor, y por un momento juro que por el rabillo del ojo vio la figura de su amado mientras unos dedos acariciaban su mejilla y claramente escucho un quedo susurro en sus oídos.

'…_Adieu, mon amour…'_

El jarrón se resbalo de sus manos y se estrello en mil pedazos en el suelo de piedra a sus pies, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se rompía a la par y un frio helado y diferente al innato que el Acuariano solía llevar consigo la envolvía, dejándola sola y desorientada en aquella gran habitación que solo le recordaba a él; sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla mas e inevitablemente sus rodillas golpearon el suelo en seco, su cuerpo temblaba sin control mientras sus ojos luchaban contra las lágrimas que querían salir mas de su garganta no broto ningún sonido.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio un brillo dorado y luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo lejos de ese lugar y lanzarse por el acantilado mas cercano, ella giro la vista y lo que vio rompió su estupor; allí a unos metros de ella se encontraba la Cloth Dorada de Acuario, lo ultimo que necesito para saber que no se había vuelto loca he imaginado todo y que en realidad… su amado había muerto.

Los gritos comenzaron en el instante en que se dio cuenta de eso, mientras de alguna forma su cuerpo se movió por propia voluntad y al instante siguiente sus brazos se encontraron alrededor de aquella fría Cloth que aun ahora conservaba restos de hielo aquí y allí.

"¡Degel-sama!" sus sollozos reverberaron por el silencio sepulcral de la gran biblioteca mientras su rostro permanecía apoyado en el frió oro de la Cloth, pero ya nunca el cuidador de esos libros la consolaría con dulces palabras y cálidos abrazos.

Una vez más… se había quedado sola… y esa vez, parecía que seria para siempre.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Y bueno, imagino que todos se dieron cuenta de las cositas que hicieron nuestra parejita francesa 7u7 **

**Siento que nuestras chicas tengan que sufrir, pero en la Guerra nadie se sale indemne, desafortunadamente y con eso solo me queda decirles que... ****¡Por favor no me maten! *Huye despavoridamente***

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Zoteria**_


	6. Épilogue

**Bueno Minna-san hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Inevitablemente tenia que pasar pues no podía escribirla indefinidamente aunque muy bien me gustaría, sin mas que agregar los dejo con el escrito.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

_**Épilogue**_

**Grecia, Athenas – Santuario**

**Noviembre 11 de 1748**

Luego de la muerte de los Santos Dorados de Escorpio y Acuario, la Guerra Santa continuo su curso, e inevitablemente hubo mas muertes seguidamente de la de ellos, fue brutal y sangrienta más aun así los sacrificios que los Santos de Athena hicieron lograron asegurar el futuro para la humanidad, aunque la Diosa y su siempre fiel Pegaso desaparecieron al final de esta dejando el Santuario en las manos capaces del ahora antiguo Santo Dorado de Aries, mientras que Dohko de Libra, fue enviado a custodiar a los Espectros sellados en los Cinco Picos de Rozan, en China.

Incluso ahora tres meses luego de que fuera declarada oficialmente el fin de la Guerra Santa de ese siglo, se podía apreciar el gran monumento erigido en el Santuario, donde el Obelisco de mármol tallado bellamente portaba los nombres y orden de fallecimiento de todos los que perecieron al servicio de la Diosa Athena.

Y no por primera vez una joven mujer rubia de ojos gris perla se encontró parada frente a este con la vista fija en el lado donde los Santos pertenecientes a la Orden Zodiacal.

_Gold Saints:_

_Albafika de Piscis – Oct. 13 de 1747._

_Asmita de Virgo – Oct. 16 de 1747._

_Aldebaran de Tauro – Oct. 19 de 1747._

_Manigoldo de Cancer – Feb. 10 de 1748._

_El Cid de Capricornio – Feb. 13 de 1748._

_Degel de Acuario – May. 23 de 1748._

_Kardia de Escorpio – May. 23 de 1748._

_Sisyphus de Sagitario – Jun. 20 de 1748._

_Defteros de Geminis – Jul. 24 de 1748._

_Regulus de Leo – Ago. 06 de 1748._

_Aspros de Geminis – Ago. 09 de 1748. _

Incluso después de tanto tiempo y de lidiar con la perdida de los otros Santos Dorados y demás, los ojos de Fluorite aún se llenaban de lágrimas y su corazón se encogía de dolor, por lo que realmente no se quedaba mucho tiempo contemplando un monumento que solo confirmaba repetidamente que esas personas con sus nombres puestos en el Obelisco no regresarían jamás. Así pues, se giró dándole la espalda al monumento y a las otras personas congregadas allí que también sentían la necesidad de ir a verlo y regreso lentamente al camino que originalmente pensaba seguir.

Con lentitud pausada subió los escalones que había recorrido muchísimas veces los pasados años, pero que en ese momento solo le traía una melancolía profunda, solo se detuvo brevemente en el Templo de Virgo, donde su amiga Shea aún se encontraba empleada; la muchacha pelirroja había rogado al nuevo designado Pope, Shion, ser asignada permanentemente como Vestal de esa Casa Zodiacal, y siendo un hombre magnánimo él acepto sin mucho tapujo. A pesar de que el Santuario estaba en reconstrucción debido a los daños tan severos que sufrieron por la Guerra Santa, la actividad en este era bárbara, con los pocos nuevos aprendices y Vestales de aquí para allá moviendo escombros y cocinando, todo para traer vida nuevamente a ese lugar, aunque la esencia de este se hubiera perdido al morir muchos de los hombres y mujeres que le daban sentido al lugar.

"Todo ha cambiado mucho…" murmuro la joven de ojos ambarinos al recibirla en la entrada del Templo de Virgo, su semblante era impasible pero las ojeras y el cansancio provocado por el dolor aun eran visibles en su joven rostro de piel trigueña.

"Así es… Agasha-chan te envía saludos y que cuando pueda subirá a verte" la joven mujer rubia suspiro con pesadez, sentándose en los escalones de piedra y contemplando el cielo una vez más libre del temible Lost Canvas. "Ha estado ayudando en el orfelinato junto a Serinsa-san, la antigua aprendiz de Aldebaran-sama. Planean encargarse de este ya que su anterior cuidador falleció recientemente"

"Ah, supongo que es de esperarse la mujer que los cuidaba era muy mayor" asintió la pelirroja, tomando asiento en forma de loto al lado de su amiga. "Pero me alegro de que este aprendiendo a sobrellevar la carga tan grande de responsabilidades que es manejar a tantos niños… en cuanto a Agasha-chan, ¿cómo sigue su padre?" esta inquirió algo preocupada ya que sabia que la pierna del hombre en cuestión había sido dañada feamente en el incidente con el Espectro de Grifo hacia ya un año atrás.

"Sobrellevándolo lo mejor posible, incluso con las medicinas que son enviadas desde el Santuario no hay mucho que hacer, él nunca moverá la pierna como antes, aunque Pefko-kun me aseguro que, a pesar que tenga parálisis parcial aun podrá moverse con ayuda de un bastón" sus ojos grises contemplaron el cielo de la mañana, sintiendo la brisa acariciar su larga trenza de cabellos rubios y deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes.

"Ese chico de verdad que nos sorprendió al aparecerse de la nada en el Santuario… casi le pego un puñetazo y le rompo la cara cuando nos sorprendió ese día en Rodorio" Shea negó con la cabeza al recordar el incidente hacia unas semanas atrás, cuando el muchacho venido de la isla de los curanderos se apareció donde ellas estaban reunidas cayendo de un pequeño risco a un lado de donde ellas habían estado sentadas. "Algún día alguien le estampara la cara contra el suelo antes de preguntar si no se abstiene de su efusividad impulsiva" ella resoplo rodando los ojos, aunque realmente el chico le caía bien, solo que era un tanto distraído.

"Tú lo has dicho…" asintió la rubia en acuerdo con la pelirroja.

Fluorite paso un poco de tiempo mas platicando con su amiga antes de marcharse por fin al Templo de Acuario donde ella había sido asignada como Vestal encargada del mantenimiento de este y de la biblioteca, donde pasaba gran parte de su tiempo cuando no visitaba la aldea y a sus amigas o estaba ayudando en la cocina general. Una vez en aquel sitio que se convirtió en su hogar cuando su amado estaba vivo, ella suspiro caminando entre las altas columnas perdida en sus recuerdos de antaño, hasta que entro a la sala donde se encontraba la fuente de agua con la estatua que figuraba la constelación de Acuario en el medio de esta.

Ese lugar le traía algo de tranquilidad, supuso que era por el sonido del agua que opacaba el silencio sepulcral del resto del Templo, donde por un momento podía pretender que estaba tomando un descanso y que pronto Degel la llamaría para que continuaran trabajando en algún documento aunque sabia que no era así; debía empezar a aceptar que la realidad era distinta, mas dolorosa y solitaria aunque sus amigas lo hacían llevadero, pero era cuando estaba sola que realmente sentía el impacto de la perdida.

"Lo extraño… Degel-sama… si pudiera verme ahora seguro se enfadaría conmigo" ella murmuro para si mientras tomaba asiento en la banca frente a la fuente, con sus triste ojos grises perla contemplando la estatua de la mujer arrodillada con la vasija en el hombro. "Cada día me despierto y creo que todo fue un sueño, pero la realidad siempre me golpea de frente al darme cuenta de que usted ya no esta en este mundo… muchos mas murieron en esta guerra sin sentido, y solo dos de sus compañeros sobrevivieron" ella siguió hablando quedamente, con la vista fija en la estatua y en sus manos sosteniendo un libro grueso de tapa dura. "Quizás no debería haberlo ocultado, pero quería darle una sorpresa cuando lo terminara… quería ver su expresión al saber que desde que empecé a trabajar como Vestal hacia unos años yo estaba en secreto continuando la novela de mi padre… y ahora cuando finalmente está terminada… usted no está aquí para leerla como prometió"

Paso sus manos por la tapa de este y debido a la luz de la luna que entraba en esa cámara el anillo de oro que llevaba en su dedo anular izquierdo destello, llamando su atención a este y haciéndola sonreír ligeramente al recordar la ocasión en que lo recibió.

**-Flashback-**

_Había sido unos pocos días después de que Degel y Fluorite intimaran por primera vez cuando el hombre de largos cabellos verdes se presento en el Templo luego de llevar unos papeles a Athena y le dijo que su presencia era requerida en la Casa Papal, dejando perpleja y confundida a la chica, la cual lo siguió obedientemente preguntándose si recibiría una amonestación o algo parecido, sin embargo, lo que ocurrió fue todo lo contrario._

_Al llegar a la Cámara Papal se encontró con la Diosa Regente sonriéndole misteriosamente con un cofre de madera sujeto en sus manos, mientras que Sisyphus, Santo Dorado de Sagitario permanecía a unos pasos detrás de ella con una expresión curiosa que la joven rubia no supo definir. Si no bien había puesto un pie en ese lugar fue conducida amablemente por Degel por un pasillo por el que nunca había pasado antes siguiendo a las dos eminencias del lugar hasta que inevitablemente alcanzaron su destino que termino siendo el lugar donde la estatua majestuosa de Athena estaba._

_En el centro entre la estatua y las escaleras se encontraba un pedestal de mármol y fue allí donde la joven Diosa de larga cabellera lila y ojos verde brillante como gemas se detuvo, rodeándolo para quedar frente a ellos una vez la confundida joven fue llevada hasta este por el Santo de Acuario, mientras que Sisyphus se ubicó a la izquierda de la Deidad observándolos atentamente._

"_¿Sabes por qué estás aquí Fluorite-chan?" inquirió Sasha sonriéndole cálidamente a la muchacha rubia, quien claramente no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba._

"_No, Athena-sama… yo no estoy segura de lo que sucede" Fluorite dijo cuidadosamente, observando a las otras tres personas allí, intentando adivinar que sucedía mientras los nervios le atenazaban poco a poco._

"_Quizás esto te de una pista sobre lo que vamos a hacer" y con esas palabras y una chispa de travesura en los ojos verdes de la joven Diosa, ella coloco el cofre en el pedestal y lo abrió, revelando dos coronas de flores que descansaba en un almohadón azul junto a una larga cinta blanca._

_Inmediatamente Fluorite abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo su corazón detenerse por un segundo para que los siguientes latidos fueran apresurados dentro de su pecho, porque en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Grecia ella se había tomado la molestia de aprender su cultura y tradiciones, ayudada por Degel y Agasha, por lo que reconocía muy bien las coronas que se usaban típicamente en los matrimonios, y esas dos en el cofre lucían idénticas a las antes mencionadas. Con la respiración atascada en la garganta giro a ver al hombre parado a su lado quien se encontró le estaba sonriendo con genuino amor y entendimiento en su mirada azulada._

"_Solo haremos esto si tu estas de acuerdo, no voy a presionarte hacer nada que tu no desees" el murmuro suavemente, su mano aun sosteniendo la de ella con delicadeza. "Es enteramente tu decisión, ma petite"_

"_Yo…" ella tuvo que tragar el nudo que se le formo en la garganta ante sus palabras y el hecho de que el consiguiera no solo el apoyo y permiso de la Diosa, sino que también se las hubiera arreglado para que ella y el Santo de Sagitario oficiaran la ceremonia. "Si… yo solo… Oui, oui, mon amour" fue todo lo que pudo articular, de lo feliz que se encontraba, y aunque sus ojos estuvieran anegados de lágrimas, estas eran de pura felicidad._

"_Excelente… entonces prosigamos con la ceremonia" Sisyphus comento, sonriendo afablemente a la pareja frente a él, contento de que al menos uno de sus compañeros hubiera conseguido la felicidad en esos tiempos tan inestables y violentos en los que vivían._

_Fluorite y Degel se acomodaron frente al pedestal enfrentando a Athena, mientras esta les sonrió con calidez e inicio la ceremonia, y aunque fue un sermón corto sobre la santidad del matrimonio y lo que esto significaba, ambos estuvieron felices de recibirlo, hasta el momento en que finalmente llego la hora de usar las coronas._

"_Estas coronas de flores representan la eternidad" Sasha dijo, indicando con un asentimiento de cabeza a el hombre a su lado._

_Sisyphus se acercó una vez Athena se lo señalo y las tomo en sus manos con delicadeza para después rodear el pedestal y pararse justo detrás de la pareja, donde las coloco delicadamente sobre la cabeza de ellos, seguidamente ato la cinta blanca a la parte posterior de las coronas y dio tres pasos atrás, esperando que la joven Deidad prosiguiera._

"_Ahora por favor ambos arrodíllense" la joven de cabello lila indico una vez más, sintiendo una calidez en su pecho al ver lo enamorados que ellos dos estaban y a su mente vino la imagen de su amigo de la infancia, Tenma, pero rápidamente se apartó de ese pensamiento y se concentró en los que estaban delante de ella. "A la vista de los Dioses, yo sello estas dos almas, uniéndolas por toda la eternidad… ahora levántense y mírense el uno al otro y digan los votos" aviso con un movimiento de manos delicado._

_Degel ayudo a la joven rubia a levantarse, y ambos se giraron a verse, el gris perla conecto con el azul claro y por un momento ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, ya que los sentimientos que tenían por el otro los abrumaron por un segundo; sin embargo, con una sonrisa cálida de Fluorite y un asentimiento del Santo de Acuario ellos comenzaron a recitar los votos al mismo tiempo._

"_Madre, Padre, Amante, Amigo, Guía, Protector, Sanador, Yo, Tu, Nosotros…" la joven rubia sintió una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla, pero la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro, su vista nunca se desvió de la de su amado._

"_Yo soy suyo y tu es mía, desde este día, hasta el final de mis días" ambos concluyeron al unísono, con sus manos unidas fuertemente, mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos y el sol de la mañana los inundaba de su luz, la cual se reflejaba en la armadura Dorada que el portaba._

"_Los anillos Sisyphus-san" Athena miro al hombre alto de cortos cabellos castaño claro, quien le entrego las alianzas, dos anillos de oro que ella secretamente había bendecido con su cosmos y algunas plegarias especiales. Una vez la pareja intercambio anillos tres veces como dictaba la tradición griega y luego se los colocaron en el dedo anular, ella asintió hacia el Santo de Sagitario._

_Sisyphus se acerco una vez mas a ellos, y tomando la cinta blanca justo por la mitad entre sus dedos índice y medio sosteniéndola en vilo, el miro a la joven que el había traído desde Italia hacia unos cinco años atrás, y esta le sonrió ligeramente antes de observar nuevamente a la pareja._

"_Ahora den los primeros pasos como marido y mujer" la Deidad indico, sin poder evitar sentir un anhelo en su corazón que rápidamente callo, aunque en su mente y corazón permaneció la imagen de su amigo de ojos castaños rojizos._

_Tomados de la mano Degel y Fluorite comenzaron a caminar alrededor del pedestal y la Diosa, con Sisyphus siguiéndolos calmadamente mientras sostenía la cinta en alto, hasta que ellos completaron las tres vueltas y se detuvieron nuevamente frente a la Diosa con brillantes sonrisas en sus rostros resplandecientes._

"_Felicidades ustedes dos" El Santo de Sagitario dijo con sinceridad, después de retirar las coronas de flores y depositarlas en el cofre de madera sobre el pedestal._

_Ambos solo pudieron asentir, deseando expresar toda la felicidad que los llenaba por dentro pero no hallando palabras adecuadas para hacerlo, sin embargo, tanto la joven de ojos verdes como el hombre de cortos cabellos castaño claro entendieron y después de felicitarlos una vez más, se marcharon para dejarles algo de privacidad a los recién casados._

"_¿Eres feliz, Fluorite?" Degel pregunto tiernamente, apartando algunos mechones de su rubio cabello que brillaba como oro pálido de su rostro, dejando ver sus adorables pecas que le recordaban a las constelaciones que brillaban en la noche en el cielo. _

"_Lo soy, Degel-sama… inmensamente" ella asintió recostando su mejilla en la palma de la mano de su ahora marido, algo que le costaba procesar pero que la llenaba de felicidad y dicha. _

"_Me alegro" y con eso él se inclinó tomándola en sus brazos como había querido hacer desde el principio y finalmente conecto sus labios con los de ella, en un beso abrasador lleno de deseo pero que al mismo tiempo hablaba de ternura y cariño._

**-End Flashback-**

Sintió una lagrima mojar su mano y ella parpadeo al regresar de sus recuerdos agridulces, pero, aunque le doliera pensar en ellos porque su esposo ahora no estaba, la joven mujer prefería tener el regalo de haber vivido todo ese tiempo al lado de aquel hombre tan honorable y amable que no haberlo conocido y así no sufrir por su partida.

Con un suspiro quedo, giro su atención una vez más hacia la estatua de la fuente y prosiguió por mucho tiempo hablando como si el hombre de largos cabellos verdes realmente estuviera en la habitación con ella, hasta bien entrada la madrugada, casi a punto de amanecer cuando finalmente se quedo sin voz ni energías para continuar; estaba solo sentada allí con los ojos cerrados escuchando el sonido del agua casi quedándose dormida que no se dio cuenta de los pasos que se acercaban a ella hasta que una voz interrumpió su melancólico ritual.

"Esta no era mi idea de una vida plena para ti, Fluorite"

Ella se congelo en el sitio aun con los ojos cerrados temiendo que se estuviera volviendo loca después de pasar tanto tiempo sola e imaginando que él regresaba y le hablaba como tiempo atrás sucedía cuando la Guerra Santa no era mas que un cuento. Pero esa vez, la voz parecía tan real que ella tenia miedo de abrir los ojos y ver que solo era otra de sus muchas ilusiones creadas cuando su corazón no podía soportar mas el hecho de que él no estuviera con vida a su lado.

Eso es por lo cual se asustó tanto al sentir unas manos cálidas con un toque de frio tocar sus hombros tan repentinamente, por lo que prácticamente salto fuera del banco tirando accidentalmente el libro al suelo haciendo reverberar el sonido por la sala, y con el corazón latiendo tan aceleradamente que pensó tendría un infarto se giro con lentitud y al instante sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

Porque allí parado vivo y respirando, portando la afamada armadura de Acuario estaba el hombre por el que tanto había llorado y anhelado a partes iguales.

"Degel-sama…" sus rodillas cedieron y termino sentada temblorosamente en el suelo, con sus ojos abiertos como platos fijos en esa magnifica figura. "¿C-Como es esto posible…? ¿Realmente me he vuelto loca esta vez?" susurro para sí misma mientras veía la magnifica figura acercarse a ella y acuclillarse a su altura, aquellos hermosos ojos azul claro llenos de amor y calidez, y todo era para ella.

"Debes realmente dejar de cuestionar tu sanidad, _ma' petite cœur_, o los demás verdaderamente empezaran a hacer preguntas" su sonrisa era la misma de antes, cálida y algo bromista, pero repentinamente su rostro se volvió serio y en el instante siguiente los brazos masculinos rodeaban el cuerpo de la muchacha, abrazándola con firmeza y no teniendo planes de dejarla ir. "Estoy aquí contigo, no es un sueño ni una ilusión… Athena-sama nos ha concedido un regalo divino… una segunda oportunidad para estar juntos, y por todos los Dioses que no pienso desperdiciarla" seguidamente uno sus labios con los de la chica, besándola con todo lo que tenía en su ser.

"_Je t'amie_, Degel-sama" Fluorite susurro contra sus labios cálidos una vez que el beso se rompió, sintiendo una dicha en su interior tan grande que solo pudo dar una silenciosa plegaria de agradecimiento a la Diosa Athena por traer a su amado de vuelta a la vida. Su pulgar izquierdo rozo distraídamente algo frío y metálico en el pecho de su esposo, y su mirada gris se dirigió hacia allí notando por primera vez el colgante que el hombre portaba del cual colgaba una piedra preciosa labrada de Aguamarina.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera inquirir sobre ese curioso objeto, al instante siguiente ambos pudieron escuchar muy a lo lejos un grito de espanto que mas probablemente provenía del Templo de Virgo, dejando sorprendida a la joven rubia la cual solo parpadeo confundida desviando su atención de el amor de su vida preguntándose que había pasado, sin embargo, no duro por mucho tiempo.

Sonriendo por lo bajo, Degel giro el rostro de la muchacha con delicadeza y dulzura para que su atención regresara a él, negando con suavidad, deposito un beso largo y profundo en aquella boca que sin lugar a dudas lo había vuelto adicto a su sabor desde el primer momento en que la beso.

"Luego lidiaremos con eso… pero por ahora disfrutemos del hecho que Athena-sama nos concedió un milagro para estar juntos una vez más" tocando su frente contra al de ella, él aspiro su dulce aroma a lirios llenándose de una paz profunda. "Te quiero para mi por un momento más, no me importa si es algo egoísta" murmuro frotando su nariz con la de la rubia en una muestra de cariño poco común, pero él solo quería mantener contacto con su amada tanto como pudiera.

Mordiendo su labio inferior con algo de indecisión, al final asintió pidiendo perdón silenciosamente a su amiga, pero prometió que luego se pasaría a ver que había sido aquello que espanto de semejante manera a Shea y buscarían la manera de arreglar lo que fuera que estuviera mal… pero por el momento, disfrutaría de estar en los brazos de Degel.

Ese nuevo día era el comienzo de sus nuevas vidas, y estaba seguro, pensó Degel con convicción, de que ni él ni sus otros compañeros iban a desperdiciar esa nueva oportunidad para vivir al máximo.

**Fin**

* * *

**Y esto apenas comienza señores...**

**¡Gracias por habernos acompañado en este largo camino! Y siento que el Epilogo sea tan corto, por lo menos comparado con los demás capítulos anteriores.**

**Por cierto las fechas que muestran las muertes de los Santos no son canon, solo lo colocamos para mostrar una linea de tiempo. Sin embargo, la fecha de inicio de la Guerra Santa si que es canon, eso lo investigamos y trabajamos en base a ese dato.**

**¡Espero sigan con nosotras en la siguiente historia, pues esta saga esta lejos de terminar! Esto por ahora solo esta empezando, y para que vean que somos bien buenas con ustedes aquí les dejo un pequeño spoiler del fanfic que esta por venir... 7u7**

_**El nombre de la siguiente historia de **__**la Saga Dorada es: "Golden Sincerity"**_

**¿Podrán adivinar de quien se tratara?**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima historia! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Zoteria**_


End file.
